Hogwart nieco inaczej - La Storie
by Francesca's
Summary: Po wojnie wszystko wydaje się być dobrze, lecz to tylko pozory. Szybko okazuje się, że chociaż teoretycznie Voldemort zginął, to jego poplecznicy nie próżnują. Jakby tego było mało, Mistrz Eliksirów nie tylko żyje, ale również sieje spustoszenie w życiu Hermiony. Dodatkowo Theo i Draco również dają się jej we znaki... To nie może się skończyć dobrze - co więc z tego wyniknie?
1. Witamy w domu!

**ROZDZIAŁ 1 – Witamy w domu!**

W jednym z przedziałów Ekspresu do Hogwartu chwilowo panowała cisza, mimo iż siedziało w nim pół tuzina osób. Zachodzące już słońce wpadało przez okno, oświetlając twarze niezwykle różnych od siebie ludzi, których jednak połączyły dwie najsilniejsze na świecie więzi – przyjaźń i miłość.

Wysoki, chudy chłopak w okrągłych okularach i z blizną na czole w kształcie błyskawicy, który był jedną z osób siedzących w przedziale, przyglądał się towarzyszom podróży swoimi zielonymi oczami, zastanawiając się, jak doszło do tego, że wracali do Hogwartu na ostatni rok nauki. Siedząca obok niego rudowłosa dziewczyna położyła dłoń na jego dłoni i uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco, jakby odgadując jego myśli. Nieco dalej usadowiła się kolejna para – a właściwie już narzeczeni. Mało kto spasował do siebie tak, jak oni. Czasami Ron i Hermiona zdawali się nie dostrzegać reszty świata, pogrążeni we własnych, nikomu innemu nieznanych myślach**...** Może na temat marzeń i planów na przyszłość? Raz po raz któreś z nich zerkało kątem oka na skromny pierścionek widniejący na dłoni dziewczyny, podarunek od ukochanego. Oboje dobrze pamiętali ten dzień, krótko po Bitwie o Hogwart, kiedy chłopak padł przed nią na kolana i poprosił, by została jego żoną.

Jakby dla kontrastu, tuż obok drzwi siedziały dwie osoby, które na pierwszy rzut oka zupełnie do siebie nie pasowały... No, może jedynie jeśli chodziło o życie we własnym, odrębnym świecie. Ta dwójka wprawdzie nie miała sprecyzowanych planów na przyszłość – ba! Jakby nie patrzeć, nie mieli w ogóle _żadnych _planów – lecz w zupełności nie przeszkadzało im to w kochaniu się ze wszystkich sił. Mimo wielu przeszkód i negatywnych komentarzy, Neville i Luna byli wspaniałą, niepowtarzalną parą. Drugiej takiej ze świecą szukać.

Ci wszyscy ludzie, przyjaciele niemal od pierwszej klasy (chociaż Lunę poznali dopiero w piątej) w istocie byli zupełnie różni, lecz w tej chwili nękały ich bardzo podobne myśli. Trudno im było uwierzyć, że Voldemorta już nie było i w tym roku, właśnie ich ostatnim, bo przecież postanowili jednak wrócić do szkoły, nie będą musieli ratować świata. Jakkolwiek to brzmiało, przez ostatnie lata weszło im to w nawyk i teraz nie wyobrażali sobie braku nowych przygód. Chociaż nie, może nie zupełnym ich braku, ale jednak w ich sercach była jakaś pustka. Pomimo tego szczęśliwego dnia, pomimo radości, że w końcu udało im się pokonać największego wroga oraz pewności, że ich bliscy mogą spać spokojnie, przyjaciele byli pewni, że w jakiś niezrozumiały sposób będzie im brakowało tego niebezpieczeństwa i adrenaliny, która do niedawna towarzyszyła im każdego dnia.

— Ten rok będzie dziwny, co? — Pierwszy przerwał milczenie Wybraniec, Harry Potter. Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył, zabójca Lorda Voldemorta… Można było bez końca wymieniać jego przydomki, jednak nikt nie powiedziałby, że sława go zmieniła. W głębi duszy nadal był tym samym chłopcem, który nie miał pojęcia o świecie magicznym, podobnie jak wtedy, gdy siedem lat temu przybył tu od Dursleyów. Z drugiej strony nie można było zaprzeczyć, że od tego czasu wydarzyło się wiele, z czego niemal wszystko w jakiś sposób wpływało na to, jak kształtowała się osobowość i charakter Harry'ego.

Hermiona przytknęła, ziewając.

— Jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie, że po tym roku skończymy Hogwart. Już teraz jak o tym pomyślę, chce mi się płakać... Szczególnie, że możemy tu nigdy nie wrócić!

— No tak, już nie będziesz miała tej swojej przeogromniastej biblioteki, do której bez przerwy mogłabyś latać. — Roześmiała się Ginny.

— Ale wiesz, za niektórymi rzeczami stanowczo nie będziemy tęsknić! Ja tam się cieszę, że już nigdy w życiu nie zobaczę Malfoya. Nawet on nie jest na tyle bezczelny, by po tym wszystkim tu wrócić — dodał szybko Ron, zanim Hermiona zdążyła choćby pomyśleć o obrażeniu się na najmłodszą latorośl Weasleyów.

Wszyscy zgodzili się z nim krótkim, nadzwyczaj elokwentnym "No!" i zaczęli przypominać sobie wszystkie upokorzenia, jakich z ich – i nie tylko ich – strony doznał upierdliwy blondynek. Na tym zeszła im niemal cała reszta podróży. Pomiędzy opowieściami, po których musieli niejednokrotnie podnosić się z podłogi – na której lądowali w efekcie głośnych wybuchów śmiechu – doszli jednak do wniosku, że mimo wszystko dobrze mieć kogoś, kto utrudnia ci życie, aby nie było ono zbyt nudne.

— No fakt, coś w tym jest. — Harry nie mógł się nie zgodzić. — Ale jeśli uznasz, że aż tak ci się nudzi, to ty wysyłasz mu sowę!

W dyskusji nie brali jedynie udziału Neville i Luna. Ten pierwszy nurkował pod siedzeniami w przedziale, znów szukając swojej ropuchy, Teodory, co było już niemalże tradycją. Natomiast jego dziewczyna po prostu zajęła się gazetką swojego ojca, sławnym "Żonglerem", którego to przeglądała w dość niezwykły sposób, a mianowicie trzymając czasopismo do góry nogami. Niejednokrotnie była nazywana przez to Pomyluną, jednak mimo to szybko znalazła przyjaźń i od dwóch lat trzymała się z Ginny. Zazwyczaj lubiła wtrącić swoje mniej lub bardziej dziwne uwagi, ale dziś wolała je zatrzymać dla siebie. Wiedziała, że przyjaciele nie reagują zbyt dobrze na fakt, że w gruncie rzeczy nie uważała Dracona za zło wcielone. Szczególnie denerwowało to Rona, który z całego serca nienawidził Malfoya za ciągłe wypominanie mu tego, że jego rodzina nie była tak bogata jak krewni arystokraty, na co rudzielec był niemalże uczulony i reagował dosyć... Gwałtownie.

— W ogóle, zamierzasz przenieść się do osobnego dormitorium? — Zmieniła nagle temat Ginny, zwracając się do Hermiony.

No tak, Granger w tym roku została mianowana prefektem naczelnym, co nikogo nie zdziwiło. Jako wzorowa i dość powszechnie lubiana uczennica – po wojnie łatka "zarozumialca" przyczepiona jej na pierwszym roku została od razu zapomniana – która w dużej mierze przyczyniła się do klęski Voldemorta, była idealną kandydatką na to stanowisko. Także gdy dziewczyna w wakacje dostała sowę z tą wiadomością, przyjaciele nawet nie udawali zaskoczenia. Kiedy tylko poinformowali McGonagall, że zamierzają dokończyć ostatni rok nauki, to było więcej niż pewne; kto w końcu lepiej nadawałby się do sprawowania tej funkcji niż ich przyjaciółka?

Jako prefekt, Hermiona, prócz wielu przywilejów, dostała własne dormitorium. Niestety, nie w wieży Gryffindoru. Miała je dzielić z partnerem – tradycją było, że drugi z prefektów był płci męskiej.

— Nie. Wolę zostać z wami — odparła ta. — Jakoś nie wydaje mi się, że to dobry pomysł mieszkać z kimś, kogo ledwie znam. A propos, wie ktoś może, kto jest drugim prefektem?

Spojrzeli po sobie, nieudolnie usiłując ukryć szok. _Hermiona czegoś nie wiedziała?_

— Na pewno żaden z Gryfonów, bo zabraniają tego zasady. Nie wiem, może ktoś z Ravenclawu? Albo Hufflepuffu? Bo coś nie wydaje mi się, żeby McGonagall zgodziła się na Ślizgona... — odparła Ginny.

— Przecież pamiętacie, co zrobiła Parkinson w maju — wtrącił Ron.

W istocie, wszyscy obecni to pamiętali. Teraz przyjaciołom jak żywa stanęła przed oczami scena sprzed wakacji, kiedy Pansy Parkinson, znienawidzona przez nich Ślizgonka, chciała wydać Harry'ego Voldemortowi. Przez nią wszyscy ze Slytherinu zostali wyłączeni z bitwy. Ale może to i lepiej... Nikt nie chciał myśleć, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby takich jak Parkinson znalazło się więcej.

— Ludzie sie zmieniają — stwierdziła tylko Hermiona.

— Ale nie Ślizgoni. A już w szczególności Parkinson i Malfoy — przerwał jej narzeczony, przytulając ją mocno. — Ja tam im nigdy nie ufałem i na pewno nic tego nie zmieni.

— Coś w tym jest. Tylko czasem wydaje mi się, że dobrze byłoby się w końcu pogodzić... Albo przynajmniej udawać, że nie mamy ochoty się pozabijać. W końcu skoro to i tak nasz ostatni rok, nie mamy nic do stracenia. Przecież po skończeniu szkoły najpewniej już nigdy w życiu ich nie zobaczymy.

— Zwariowałeś, Harry? — rzekł Neville, który wrócił, by usłyszeć ostatnią część rozmowy, patrząc na Wybrańca jak na kandydata na oddział uszkodzeń psychicznych w św. Mungu. — Z nimi? Przecież to śmierciożercy! Zabili tyle ludzi, że nie zliczycie.

Zaczęli się sprzeczać.

— Dajcie już spokój! Naprawdę chcecie kłócić się o tę bandę kretynów?! — wybuchła w końcu Hermiona. — Wystarczy, że nie będziemy sobie wchodzić w drogę i będzie dobrze.

Przyjaciele spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem. Nawet Ron odsunął się od niej  
i zlustrował z dziwną miną. Rzadko kiedy mieli okazję słyszeć krzyk Hermiony. Zazwyczaj dziewczyna była oazą spokoju i chłodnej logiki. Jej złość natomiast objawiała się raczej złowrogą ciszą, która trwała dopóty, dopóki jej nie przeprosili, niż podniesionym głosem.

— Ona ma rację, kochaneczki — odezwał się znany im wszystkim głos zza drzwi przedziału. — Nie trzeba się od razu kłócić.

Przed nimi stała czarownica z wózkiem po brzegi wypchanym słodyczami.

— Macie na coś ochotę? — spytała, chociaż wiedziała, że to czysta formalność. Z tymi gagatkami, jak ich czasem nazywała w myślach, miała już wiele razy do czynienia... I zawsze po wizycie u nich musiała iść do swojego przedziału, by znów zapełnić wózek, bo aż tyle słodyczy kupowali. Nie mieściło jej się w głowie, jak mogli zjeść górę słodyczy i ani odrobiny nie przytyć.

Tym razem nie było inaczej: z wózkiem lżejszym o połowę patrzyła, jak sławny Harry Potter bierze od niej górę słodyczy i kładzie ją na wolne miejsce obok przyjaciół, po czym dokładnie odlicza pieniądze, aby jej je podać. Nim zdążyła zawrócić, by wyjść z przedziału, z opakowania wyskoczyła czekoladowa żaba, która usadowiła się na głowie zupełnie niespodziewającej się tego Ginny. Dziewczyna przy akompaniamencie śmiechów spojrzała ze zdziwieniem w górę i...

— Pocałuj ją, Weasley, może trafi ci się jakiś książę. — Ten zimny, pełen pogardy  
i wyższości głos także znali. W tym jednak wypadku nie musieli podnosić głów, by  
z całkowitą pewnością stwierdzić, do kogo należał. — Który przy odrobinie szczęścia będzie ślepy. No i może sypnie kasą. Taa, dla waszej rodziny to byłby szczyt marzeń, co?

I nici z nadziei Rona, bo oto przed nimi stało w całej swojej okazałości ich największe utrapienie w osobie Draco Malfoya. Arystokratycznego, tlenionego kretyna i chama  
o kompleksie wyższości oraz wysokością IQ niewiele wyższą od temperatury panującej  
w przedziale (a trzeba dodać, że dziś wyjątkowo zepsuła się klimatyzacja i wszyscy zmuszeni byli siedzieć w ocieplanych bluzach). Szare oczy patrzyły prosto na nich, a szczupłe, umięśnione ciało opinały ciemne jeansy i koszula z lekko podwiniętymi rękawami, w sam raz by przypadkiem nie odsłonić Mrocznego Znaku wypalonego na jego ręce. Może gdyby nie był takim dupkiem, dziewczyny powiedziałyby, że jest ucieleśnieniem ich najskrytszych fantazji, ale jego parszywy charakter dość skutecznie odstraszał Hermionę i Ginny. Te ostatnie ze śmiechem stwierdziły jednak, że mimo iż faktycznie wyprzystojniał, ani na jotę nie zmieniły się jego platynowe włosy, tak samo jak w pierwszej klasie gładko przylizane.

— Malfoy — wysyczał Harry wbrew temu, co przed chwilą mówił. Chyba nie tak łatwo było jednak zakopać przysłowiowy topór wojenny z aktualnie największym wrogiem... _Bardzo nielubianym człowiekiem_, poprawił się w myślach. — Co ty tu robisz?

— Zastanawiam się, czy nie powinieneś latać z ojcem i jego kumplami, śmierciożercami, po świecie, żeby znaleźć sposób, by jakoś przywrócić Voldemorta do życia? Nie sądziliśmy, że będziesz na tyle bezczelny, żeby wrócić do szkoły po tym, co zrobiłeś – dokończył za niego Ron.

Gdyby ktoś dokładniej się przyjrzał nowoprzybyłemu, może dostrzegłby, że w oczach blondyna coś błysnęło. Ale, nawet jeśli faktycznie tak by było, stwierdziłby, że coś mu się przywidziało, bo to "coś" równie szybko jak się pojawiło, zniknęło, ustępując miejsca złości. Na blade policzki wstąpił rumieniec. Chłopak tylko coś mruknął do stojącego za nim Notta  
i Parkinson (tu zdziwienie przyjaciół było jeszcze większe), po czym spojrzał z pogardą na siedzących w przedziale. Jego wzrok na chwilę spoczął na Hermionie. W tej właśnie chwili skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem.

— Zapłacicie mi za to! — powiedział z nienawiścią w głosie. — Bliznowaty,  
a ty lepiej uważaj, bo wprawdzie Czarnego Pana już nie ma... Ale nadal może stać ci się krzywda. Lub twoim... Przyjaciołom. Nie wszyscy lubią zdrajców krwi i szlamy. — Roześmiał się, a Pansy i Nott mu zawtórowali.

Harry i Ron powoli podnieśli się, patrząc groźnie na Ślizgonów. Już mieli wyciągnąć różdżki, kiedy Malfoy wykazał odrobinę instynktu samozachowawczego i powoli zaczął się wycofywać.

— Już wychodzimy. Ale powiedz mi jeszcze tylko, Wieprzlej... Ile Granger musiała dać za pierścionek? — zapytał na odchodnym, szybko wyciągając wnioski z tego, że dziewczyna wcześniej była obejmowana przez Rona, a na jej serdecznym palcu błyszczał pierścionek, który wyglądał na zaręczynowy.

Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, cała trójka jakby rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Ponieważ, niestety, nie mogli biegać po pociągu i rzucać zaklęcia na innych uczniów, Harry i Ron zmuszeni byli usiąść, co świadczyło tylko o jednym: Malfoy i jego świta na razie byli bezpieczni. Wszyscy mieli jednak pewność, że Draco nie rzuca słów na wiatr i faktycznie zemści się za komentarz Weasleya. Tymczasem ten drugi już zaczął planować (czy trzeba dodawać, że na głos?) i zarzekać się, co zrobi blondynowi, gdy go dorwie w swoje ręce. Najwidoczniej duma rudzielca naprawę mocno ucierpiała, bo jego opisy cechowały się pewną... Brutalnością. Na szczęście lub nieszczęście, zależy z której strony patrzeć, Ron nie był na tyle zaawansowanym czarodziejem, by klątwy, które wymieniał, a które wymagały naprawdę dużych umiejętności, zadziałały. Umiejętności, które, nie chwaląc się, posiadała jego narzeczona... Zaczynająca właśnie wypominać rudzielcowi to, jak odezwał się do Malfoya.

— Ronaldzie... Naprawdę nie musiałeś mu mówić takich rzeczy. Sam wiesz najlepiej, że Malfoy jest jaki jest, ale nie popiera już ciemności... W pewnym sensie. — Widząc spojrzenie rzucone jej przez chłopaka, dodała: — Nie mówię, że go lubię i nie mam zamiaru bronić tej fretki, ale musisz przyznać, że gdyby nie twój komentarz, nie powiedziałby nic takiego.

— Bronisz go!

— Wcale nie! — poparła Hermionę Ginny. — Nie cierpię Malfoya, ale Hermiona ma rację. Tylko... Hermiono, naprawdę nie wiesz, kto będzie tym drugim prefektem?

— Nie... A co?

— Bo wydaje mi się, że ja już wiem... — szepnęła.

O, tego Hermiona się nie spodziewała. Czyli w końcu miała się dowiedzieć, kto będzie jej przez cały następny rok pomagał.

— Kto? Mam nadzieję, że ktoś miły — stwierdziła z łagodnym uśmiechem dziewczyna.

— Jesteś pewna, że chcesz wiedzieć? — upewniła się Ginny, nic nie dodając do komentarza dziewczyny. Dopiero kiedy zauważyła, że jej przyjaciółka skinęła głową, wypaliła. — Chyba jednak lepiej będzie, jeśli dowiesz się na miejscu...

— Ginny!

— Hermiono... Zaufaj mi, wolisz, żeby powiedziała ci to McGonagall kiedy indziej.

Hermiona nagle znieruchomiała, uświadamiając coś sobie. Przecież... Nie... Nie... To nie mógł być... _ON. _Przecież to byłoby skrajnie nieodpowiedzialne, uczynić prefektem właśnie jego! Na jej twarzy zrozumienie pomieszało się z przerażeniem.

— To on?

Miała szczęście, że Ginny od razu w lot załapała, o kogo chodzi dziewczynie.  
Z niewyraźną miną przytaknęła, bojąc się reakcji koleżanki. Tymczasem reszta towarzystwa obserwowała je z zaciekawieniem, co chwilę prosząc rudowłosą, by zdradziła, kogo prócz Hermiony wybrała McGonagall. Ta jednak nadal uparcie milczała, wciąż mając nadzieję, że jej się przywidziało i nie zobaczyła na jego piersi błyszczącej odznaki prefekta naczelnego. Dopiero gdy pociąg się zatrzymał, Harry zaczął się domyślać, o co chodziło, zrozumiawszy reakcję dziewczyn na wejście Malfoya.

Dwie godziny później szli już przebrani w szaty szkolne, wśród ciemności, podążając za resztą uczniów w stronę powozów prowadzonych przez testrale, które widziała teraz większość szkoły, co można było stwierdzić po dobiegających skądinąd cichych krzykach strachu pomieszanego z zaskoczeniem. Nie dziwiły one zupełnie Harry'ego, bo sam pamiętał doskonale swój strach, gdy po raz pierwszy je zobaczył. Co jak co, ale te zwierzątka... Jak zresztą inne pupilki Hagrida, nie miały raczej zbyt przytulnego wyglądu. A szczerze mówiąc, przerażały jak cholera! Jednakże przejażdżka na nich w piątej klasie, gdy musieli jakoś dostać się do Ministerstwa, skutecznie wyleczyła go ze strachu przed nimi.

— Pirszoroczni! Pirszoroczni! Za mną! — Tuż obok kudłaty półolbrzym swoją wielką jak pokrywa od śmietnika dłonią zachęcał, by jedenastolatki, które trafiły tu po raz pierwszy, szły obok niego i się nie bały. Wraz z gajowym mieli przepłynąć łodziami przez jezioro, by stanąć w końcu w odbudowanej już Wielkiej Sali, założyć na głowę Tiarę Przydziału i dostać się do wymarzonego... Bądź też nie... Domu.

— Hagrid! — krzyknęli chórem, machając mu.

Ten odwzajemnił gest i w paru olbrzymich krokach znalazł się przy nich. Całą trójkę zagarnął w iście niedźwiedzi uścisk, przy okazji niemal zgniatając im żebra i odcinając im na chwilę dopływ powietrza do płuc. Kiedy tylko ich wypuścił, przyjaciele ukradkiem rozmasowali bolące kości, cicho wzdychając z ulgą.

— Harry! Ron! Hermiona! Cholibka, ale żem was dawno nie widział! Żeście wyprzystojnieli... — Mrugnął do chłopców, po czym zerknął na Hermionę. — Ożesz... No, no, no, Hermiono. Teraz to chyba wszyscy będą za tobą latać, dziewczyno! — Hermiona zarumieniła się i już chciała coś odpowiedzieć, lecz Hagrid nie dopuścił jej do słowa. —Przyjdźcie w któryś dzień do mnie na herbatkę, to pogadamy... Pirszoroczni już na mnie czekają, wiecie... — Jeszcze raz przytulił ich i oddalił się do gromadki oczekujących go młodych czarodziejów.

Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy znaleźli się w Wielkiej Sali. Jej sklepienie pokryte było wyjątkową ilością gwiazd. Tak już było, że odzwierciedlało ono pogodę, jaka panowała na dworze i dziś nie było inaczej. Do tej pory byli na Ceremonii Przydziału zaledwie trzy razy,  
a wtedy zawsze niebo zasnuwały chmury. Dzisiejsza noc była miłą odmianą. Kiedy siadali do stołu, oczy im zasnuła mgiełka wspomnień. Przypomnieli sobie pierwszy rok, gdy to Hermiona wytłumaczyła im właśnie, na czym polega myk ze sklepieniem Wielkiej Sali.

— _Jest zaczarowane. Czytałam o tym w Historii Hogwartu — _mówiła wtedy z przejęciem, zastanawiając się, czy Ceremonia Przydziału nie będzie miała przypadkiem formy testu i na głos powtarzając wszystko, czego dowiedziała się z przerobionych już podręczników.

Pamiętali też, jak sami się zachwycali tysiącami świec lewitującymi w powietrzu... I mimo że już byli pewni, iż to nie głupi żart, że będą się uczyć w Hogwarcie magii (wyłączając Harry'ego, do którego prawda dość długo nie mogła do końca dotrzeć), nadal ciężko im było w to uwierzyć. I w końcu ich własna Ceremonia Przydziału...

Harry westchnął, a Hermiona zerknęła nań pytająco.

— Nic. Tak myślę, że w końcu jesteśmy w domu... — Uścisnął krótko jej rękę, po czym razem spojrzeli na Rona z uśmiechem. — Dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, jak za tym wszystkim tęskniłem... — Wykonał bliżej nieokreślony gest ręką, obejmując nim niemal całą Wielką Salę.

— ...Witamy w domu! — Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów rzekła profesor McGonagall, przebiegając wzrokiem po twarzach uczniów i kończąc tym samym swoje przemówienie. — A teraz do łóżek!

8


	2. Prefekci

**ROZDZIAŁ 2 **

— Panno Granger, panie Malfoy, zaczekajcie chwilę, proszę — powiedziała jeszcze profesor McGonagall, zanim rzeczona dwójka wstała ze swoim miejsc w Wielkiej Sali. — Prefekci, proszę zaprowadzić uczniów do dormitoriów. A was — czarownica zmierzyła wspomnianą parę wzrokiem, czekając, aż wrzawa nieco się uciszy i oboje usłyszą jej polecenie pomimo dzielącej ich odległości — oczekuję za piętnaście minut w moim gabinecie.

Słysząc to, młodzież zaczęła się podnosić i powoli, wśród śmiechów i gwaru, opuszczać Wielką Salę za prefektami, kierując się w stronę swoich pokojów wspólnych. Jedynie pierwszoroczniaki łypały dookoła z nieustanną ciekawością, nie bardzo wiedząc, co robić. Na szczęście prefekci przejęli inicjatywę i pozbawili ich problemu błądzenia po przepastnych korytarzach Hogwartu, przywołując pierwszorocznych do siebie i z uśmiechem wyprowadzając z Wielkiej Sali. W końcu przy stole Gryffindoru pozostali jedynie Harry, Ron i Hermiona, wpatrujący się w siedzącego po drugiej stronie Wielkiej Sali Malfoya.

Hermiona spojrzała na swoich przyjaciół ze strachem przemieszanym z ciekawością. Czego McGonagall chciała od niej... I przede wszystkim po co był im potrzebny Malfoy? W końcu to, co zasugerowała jej w pociągu Ginny było po prostu niemożliwe, niewykonalne i nienormalne! Draco Malfoy prefektem naczelnym? Jeszcze gdyby został mianowany _tylko_ prefektem w swoim własnym domu, mogłaby to zrozumieć, bo mimo wszystko jego ojciec nadal miał cenne wpływy… Ale naczelnym, który miałby wraz z nią nadzorować całą szkołę?! To było tak niewiarygodne, że zachciało jej się śmiać. Ludzie mogli się zmieniać, ale to nie jest powód, by nagle zacząć bezgranicznie im ufać. W końcu Malfoy już nieraz pokazał, co dla niego znaczy nowiutka, błyszcząca odznaka, wykorzystując przyznaną mu władzę w każdy możliwy sposób i nadużywając jej na każdym kroku.

— Poczekamy na ciebie w pokoju wspólnym, jeśli chcesz — zaproponował w końcu Ron, wyrywając ją z tych mało przyjemnych rozmyślań. — Potem będziesz mogła nam opowiedzieć, czego od ciebie chciała. I co z tym wspólnego ma ta cholerna szuja.

Dziewczyna na te słowa tylko przewróciła oczami i pocałowała go szybko.

— To widzimy się za jakiś czas. Postaram się załatwić to jak najszybciej, ale nic nie obiecuję, więc jakbym nie pojawiła się za jakąś godzinę czy półtora, idźcie spać. Najwyżej opowiem wam o wszystkim jutro. — Uśmiechnęła się, machając im, gdy wychodzili.

Kiedy Harry i Ron zniknęli za drzwiami, na powrót pogrążyła się w myślach. Wyrwała ją z nich dopiero dłoń, która delikatnie oparła się o jej ramię.

— Granger. — Usłyszała zimny głos, zupełnie niepasujący do tego dotyku.

— Malfoy. — Odwróciła się, przy okazji strząsając jego dłoń. — Co ty tu robisz? — Co jak co, ale jego obecność przy stole Gryfonów nie była czymś normalnym, a wręcz przeciwnie. W ciągu tych sześciu lat, które spędziła w Hogwarcie, widziała go w tym miejscu bodajże parę razy... I nigdy nie była to przyjacielska wizyta.

— McGonagall mnie przysłała. Mam ci przypomnieć, że mamy do niej iść.

Przewróciła oczami, nie wierząc mu.

— A tak serio?

— Sugerujesz, że kłamię, Granger? — Jego stalowoszare oczy zmrużyły się  
w nieskrywanej złości, co nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

Jednak był pewien szczegół, którego chłopak najwyraźniej nie wziął pod uwagę: a mianowicie taki, że Hermiona nie była już tą przestraszoną pierwszoklasistką, bojącą się tego arystokraty od siedmiu boleści. O nie, te czasy minęły bezpowrotnie. Ostatni rok wycisnął na niej piętno, sprawił, że dorosła i przestała się wszystkim tak bardzo przejmować. Wtedy naprawdę były ważniejsze zmartwienia, na które należało zwrócić uwagę, aniżeli Malfoy i jego docinki, choć nie mogła powiedzieć, że te w ogóle jej nie ruszały. Przyzwyczaiła się jednak do niepochlebnych spojrzeń, których jej, szlamie, nie szczędzono, dlatego groźna mina Ślizgona nie zrobiła na niej większego wrażenia.

— Nie. — Minęła go, podnosząc dumnie głowę i ze śmiechem odnotowując, że zdziwiła go tym... A przynajmniej można było to wywnioskować po jego nieco zdezorientowanej minie. — Ja to wiem. McGonagall nigdy nie prosiłaby cię o nic, Malfoy. Wszyscy pamiętają, kim jesteś. — Zerknęła znacząco na jego lewe przedramię.

Znieruchomiał.

_Jak ta szlama śmiała mu to wypominać? Od dawna próbował o tym zapomnieć, a ona... _Zabrakło mu słów. Najgorsze było to, że miała rację i nic, co by powiedział, tego nie zmieniało. Mógł wymyślać cięte riposty, rzucać obelgami jak z rękawa, ale fakt pozostawał faktem: dla całego Hogwartu nadal był śmierciożercą, który najlepsze, co mógłby zrobić dla świata to umrzeć w możliwie jak największych męczarniach. Wypuścił ze świstem powietrze, tracąc ochotę na jakąkolwiek dalszą sprzeczkę z idącą obok dziewczyną, która – mniej lub bardziej świadomie – ugodziła w nim najczulszy, najbardziej delikatny punkt. Jego sylwetka jakby zapadła się w sobie, gdy opuścił głowę, by nie ujrzała emocji kłębiących się w jego zimnych oczach. Niektórych rzeczy nie potrafił ukryć nawet arystokrata taki jak on.

Bez słowa podążał za nią aż do gabinetu McGonagall. Zaraz jednak musieli zawrócić, bo przypomnieli sobie, że kobieta już w nim nie urzęduje, obierając w posiadanie – z nieskrywaną niechęcią – gabinet dyrektora. Po schodach podążyli na kolejne piętro, wiedząc już, że się spóźnili. Na Malfoyu nie zrobiło to większego wrażenia, czego nie można było powiedzieć o towarzyszącej mu dziewczynie. Hermiona raz po raz zerkała na zegarek na dłoni i z każdą mijającą chwilą przyśpieszała niemal do biegu. Chłopaka jednak to nie obchodziło. Szedł spacerowym krokiem i, wcisnąwszy dłonie w kieszenie ciemnych spodni, obserwował mijane portrety z typowym dla niego drwiącym uśmieszkiem, który powrócił, gdy tylko na powrót się opanował. Postacie w ramach nie były mu dłużne, bo twardo odwzajemniały spojrzenie. Niektóre zerkały na niego z pogardą, u innych zaś było to swoiste obrzydzenie pomieszane ze strachem.

— Zdrajca... — Niósł się niczym wiatr cichy szept ich dawno namalowanych ust.

Wbrew sobie odetchnął z ulgą, gdy już stali przed drzwiami dawnej siedziby Dumbledore'a, obecnie zajmowanej przez McGonagall. W końcu nie musiał słuchać głosów, które towarzyszyły mu, gdziekolwiek się pojawił od chwili przybycia do Hogwartu.

Jeśli młody Malfoy miał być szczery, sam się dziwił byłemu dyrektorowi, że ten się zgodził, aby kontynuował naukę. Dokładnie rzecz biorąc: zastrzegł to w swoim testamencie. Niesamowite, by ktokolwiek prosił, aby jego niedoszły zabójca nie tylko uszedł bezkarnie, ale nawet dostał swoistą nagrodę w postaci możliwości ukończenia szkoły. _Śmierciożerca w Hogwarcie_ – pomyślał Draco i mimowolnie uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Jednak Dumbledore to Dumbledore. Nic nie dziwiło Malfoya bardziej niż Dropsowa zdolność do wybaczania i dostrzegania dobra w każdym, nawet w Voldemorcie. Tylko on mógł coś takiego znaleźć w przesiąkniętym do szpiku kości złem czarnoksiężniku, czym nieświadomie zaskarbił sobie niechętny szacunek młodzieńca.

Z tych oto rozmyślań wyrwał go dopiero surowy głos profesorki.

— Spóźniliście się.

Nie zdziwiło go, że Granger momentalnie spłonęła rumieńcem i zaczęła się usprawiedliwiać.

— Bardzo przepraszamy, pani profesor. Obiecuję, że to się więcej nie powtórzy... Musiałam jeszcze porozmawiać z Harrym i Ronem, i nie zauważyliśmy, kiedy minęło to piętnaście minut! — _A Malfoy stwierdził, że nie ma potrzeby się śpieszyć_, dodała w myślach, nie mając pojęcia, czemu zdecydowała się nie wkopywać Ślizgona.

— Proszę się uspokoić, panno Granger. — Profesor McGonagall rzuciła jej ostre spojrzenie zza drucianych oprawek swoich okularów. Po chwili jednak jej wzrok znacznie złagodniał. — Rozumiem, że mieliście bardzo wiele do omówienia. Tym razem nie wyciągnę konsekwencji, bo jest to mimo wszystko wytłumaczenie, ale jeśli to jeszcze kiedykolwiek będzie miało miejsce... Nie byłoby właściwie w pierwszym tygodniu karać prefektów naczelnych, nie uważasz?

Obok siebie dosłyszała ciche prychnięcie.

— Też mi coś... — Malfoy nie mógł się powstrzymać. Nie cierpiał McGonagall, od kiedy zobaczył ją w pierwszej klasie. Może miało to związek z tym, że nie pobłażała Ślizgonom jak Snape… Chociaż nie było wątpliwości, że przyczyniły się do tego także szlabany, które już nieraz dostawał od profesorki, a których nawet opiekunowi jego domu i samemu Lucjuszowi nie udawało się w większości odwołać. To już do końca zniechęciło chłopaka do niej. A bynajmniej nie była to wrogość nieodwzajemniona, choć nauczycielka transmutacji nie okazywała tego tak otwarcie.

— Panie Malfoy, chciałby pan coś dodać? — Kiedy młodzieniec się nie odezwał, kontynuowała. — Proszę pamiętać, że jest pan tutaj tylko i wyłącznie na życzenie profesora Dumbledore'a. Od początku byłam przeciwna pana kontynuowaniu nauki w Hogwarcie, więc uprzejmie proszę o nie nadużywanie mojej cierpliwości, dobrze? Dziękuję. — Przerwała na chwilę, patrząc na osłupiałą twarz Hermiony. — Ale zmierzając do sedna. Już wiecie, że  
w tym roku oboje będziecie pełnić funkcje prefektów naczelnych. To wprawdzie wasz ostatni rok, ale patrząc na wyniki, które osiągaliście w poprzednich latach, myślę, że nie będziecie mieć większego problemu z waszymi obowiązkami. Jeśli jednak nie czujecie się na siłach podjęcia się tego zadania, musicie powiedzieć mi to teraz.

Jednak ani Hermiona ani Draco nie zamierzali zrezygnować, dając tym samym satysfakcję drugiemu. Teraz tylko patrzyli na siebie nawzajem, czekając, aż to drugie się podda. Nic takiego jednak nie nastąpiło, więc nauczycielka mówiła dalej:

— Ponieważ byliście już prefektami, rozumiem, że orientujecie się, jak będzie wyglądało to, co będziecie robić przez cały kolejny rok. Co środę macie obowiązek patrolować w nocy zamek i błonia. Jeśli chodzi o podział dyżurów, które możecie pełnić również osobno, daję wam w tej kwestii wolną rękę, choć wasze ustalenia musicie skonsultować ze mną. Na waszych barkach spoczywa również organizacja pracy pozostałych prefektów oraz nadzór nad wszystkimi imprezami, które będą się w tym roku odbywać w zamku. Nie muszę wam chyba mówić, że za wykroczenie możecie odejmować punkty wszystkim domom, a także dawać szlabany, które potem będziecie czasem nadzorować. Co ja jeszcze...

W tej chwili Draco wyłączył się kompletnie i przestał słuchać profesorki. Wszystko to już wiedział, a wątpił, by nagle pojawiły się nowe zasady. Znał swoje przywileje... W końcu skądś trzeba wiedzieć, czego można nadużywać. Na samą myśl o tym na jego twarz wstąpił uśmiech zadowolenia z siebie.

— Czy wszystko jasne? — dokończyła profesor McGonagall.

Pokiwali głowami i zaczęli kierować swoje kroki do drzwi, kiedy Hermiona sobie o czymś przypomniała.

— Pani profesor, a co z naszym dormitorium?

— Ach, tak, oczywiście... Wejścia do niego znajdują się niedaleko wejść do waszych pokojów wspólnych. Dormitorium jest połączone, abyście nie musieli biegać po całym zamku, żeby się ze sobą skontaktować. Łazienkę jak na razie również macie wspólną, ale najprawdopodobniej zmienimy to jeszcze przed Bożym Narodzeniem, tak więc bez obaw. Zaraz wszystko wam pokażę. Najpierw jednak pójdziemy do lochów, gdzie znajduje się nowy pokój pana Malfoya.

Po parunastu minutach stali już przed ścianą, która oddzielała ich od pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy pomimo upływu pięciu lat coś się tam zmieniło. W drugiej klasie Harry i Ron dostali się do środka – oczywiście łamiąc po drodze większość, jeśli nie wszystkie punkty regulaminu – jako Grabbe i Goyle. Hermionie stety lub niestety się to nie udało. Jednak nic nie straciła, bo wizyta chłopaków niewiele dała. Dowiedzieli się tylko, że lochy nie były zbyt przytulnym miejscem do mieszkania. Wtedy nawet radość z tego, że udało jej się – chyba jako jedynej drugoklasistce w historii – uwarzyć samodzielnie Eliksir Wielosokowy nie zdołała odsunąć na bok uczucia wstydu, którego doświadczyła, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że włos Millicenty okazał się być sierścią jej kota. W efekcie dziewczyna spędziła w Skrzydle Szpitalnym dość długi czas, zanim udało się jej w końcu pozbyć wąsów i ogona. I chociaż teraz wspominała tamto wydarzenie ze śmiechem, wtenczas wcale jej do niego nie było...

McGonagall zapukała trzy razy w wystającą cegłę obok pochodni, gdzie zaraz pojawił się zarys drzwi. Wymamrotała cicho parę słów po łacinie, a te powoli się uchyliły.

— Proszę, oto pana wejście, Malfoy. Jeśli pan chce, może zmienić hasło.

Przesunęła się, aby wpuścić chłopaka, który nie zaszczycając ich ani jednym spojrzeniem, wszedł do środka i zamknął drzwi, nim Hermiona zdążyła choćby zerknąć do środka. Nie przybrały one jednak, jak się spodziewała, poprzedniego wyglądu, doskonale wkomponowując się w ścianę. Zamiast tego na ciemnym drewnie pojawiła się posrebrzana plakietka z napisem: "DRACON MALFOY - PREFEKT NACZELNY". Pod napisem widniał niewielki wąż – godło Slytherinu. Dziewczyna domyśliła się, że było to po to, by uczniowie miejący sprawę do prefektów nie musieli się zbytnio trudzić ze znalezieniem ich kwater, z czym mogliby mieć niejaki problem, gdyby drzwi były ukryte tak jak wcześniej.

Kiedy kobiety wyszły z lochów, Hermiona uznała, że to odpowiedni moment, aby zapytać o coś, co od rozmowy z Ginny uparcie chodziło jej po głowie.

— Profesor McGonagall, czy nie mogłabym zostać w starym dormitorium? — Jej głos przybrał błagalny ton, kiedy patrzyła na stojącą obok kobietę. — Naprawdę wolałabym się nigdzie nie przenosić...

Nauczycielka westchnęła.

— Chwilowo możesz zostać tam, gdzie jesteś — powiedziała w końcu. — Ale nie obiecuję, że długo tak zostanie, co najwyżej miesiąc, może dwa... Znasz w końcu przepisy. Na wszelki wypadek wiesz jednak, gdzie szukać pana Malfoya, więc na razie nie powinno być większych problemów. Muszę cię jednak prosić, byś spróbowała się z nim jakoś dogadać. W końcu będziecie spędzać sporo czasu razem. Poza tym postaraj się przebywać w swoim nowym pokoju dość często, ponieważ Krukoni i Puchoni nie znają hasła do wieży Gryffindoru, a również mogą mieć do ciebie sprawę... A szczerze wątpię, by mieli ochotę zwracać się z nimi do pana Malfoya. — Ostatnie słowa wyrzekła, uśmiechając się w sposób, który zupełnie nie pasował do niej, a który bynajmniej nie trącił sympatią do Ślizgona.

Rozmawiając dość luźno, dotarły do drugiej części zamku, gdzie znajdowała się wieża Gryffindoru. Kobieta szybko pokazała jej miejsce, w którym ukryte były drzwi do wspólnego dormitorium, a raczej czegoś w rodzaju salonu, którego na razie – dzięki Bogu – nie musiała dzielić z Malfoyem. Obok też znajdowały się drzwi do pokoju prefekt naczelnej. Co ciekawe, okazało się, że hasło było identyczne, jak to w lochach. Hermiona nie wiedziała, jak wygląda pokój chłopaka, ale ten należący do niej od razu przypadł jej do gustu. Wprawdzie urządzono go z przepychem, ale wnętrze się jej podobało. Szczególnie zachwyciło ją drewniane łóżko – a raczej łoże, bo z powodzeniem zmieściłyby się na niej co najmniej trzy osoby takie jak ona – z rzeźbionymi kolumienkami, stojące na środku pomieszczenia, nakryte bordowym kocem, na którym leżało mnóstwo złotych poduszek. W podobnej kolorystyce utrzymana była reszta pokoju. Wszędzie królowały barwy jej domu. Meble były staromodne i ciężkie, czyli takie, jakie lubiła. Pod oknem stało drewniane biurko, na które padała teraz srebrna poświata księżyca. Poza tym światło dawały tylko migotliwe promyki świec i ogień trzaskający w kominku. Wszystko to tworzyło bardzo miłą atmosferę, która z miejsca się jej spodobała. Jedynym, co ją stanowczo odrzucało, była świadomość obecności Malfoya tuż za ścianą. Nie miała pojęcia, jak to zrobiono, lecz mimo iż oba wejścia dzieliło ponad pół zamku, byli tak blisko siebie. Normalnie byłaby zachwycona taką magią i nie omieszkałaby zapytać profesor McGonagall, jak to możliwe, jednak w tych okolicznościach...

Wyszła z sypialni, z żalem rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na przepiękne pomieszczenie, po czym szybko przeszła do portretu Grubej Damy, która oczywiście spała. I nie była zachwycona, że ktoś ją budzi, nawet jeśli Hermiona była prefektem. Kobieta z obrazu musiała jednak ustąpić, gdy Gryfonka podała jej hasło. Z niezadowoleniem mrucząc pod nosem, odsłoniła przejście prowadzące do Pokoju Wspólnego, gdzie już czekali na nią Harry i Ron.

— Hermiona! No w końcu! — Przyjaciele rzucili jej się na szyję, tym samym niemal zwalając dziewczynę z nóg. Zachowywali się, jakby nie było jej parę miesięcy, a nie co najwyżej godzinę... Góra dwie. — Opowiadaj! Kto jest drugim prefektem?

— McGonagall zgodziła się, żebyś została z nami? — Jeden przez drugiego zasypywali Hermionę pytaniami, nadal przygniatając ją do podłogi i wydając się o tym zupełnie nie pamiętać.

— Spokojnie! Ron, błagam, zleź w końcu ze mnie, bo nie mogę już prawie oddychać — wydyszała, zwalając ich z siebie ze śmiechem. — Na szczęście mogę tu zostać, to jest ta dobra wiadomość... Chociaż nie wiadomo, czy w najbliższych miesiącach nie będę musiała przenieść się do pokoju prefekt naczelnej, ale McGonagall powiedziała, że jak na razie nie ma takiej potrzeby.

— A ta zła? — dopowiedział Harry, poprawiając okrągłe okulary, które niemal zleciały mu z nosa.

— Drugi prefekt.

— Co z nim nie tak?

— To Malfoy — rzekła z grobową miną, od razu tracąc humor. — Nie mam pojęcia, jak to się stało ani kogo przekupił, czy komu zagroził, ale wygląda na to, przez to będę musiała się użerać z tą tlenioną fretką przez cały cholerny rok! Nie wiem jak ja to wytrzymam...

— Co?! — wykrzyknęli chórem, patrząc na nią z przerażeniem w oczach. — Przecież McGonagall nie mogła...

— A jednak.

— No chyba żeby Malfoy uległ jakiemuś tajemniczemu wypadkowi — uśmiechnął się Harry, a jego oczy nagle jakby rozbłysły, co sprawiło, że Hermiona straciła pewność, że przyjaciel żartuje. I w niczym nie pomagała świadomość, że w czasie Ostatniej Bitwy Ślizgon na dobrą sprawę walczył ramię w ramię z nimi przeciw Voldemortowi. Najwyraźniej faktycznie Malfoyowi i Harry'emu zawieszenie broni nie było pisane, gdyż jak nie jeden to drugi nagle psuł cienką nić porozumienia, która chwilami nawiązywała się pomiędzy chłopakami.

— Jakbyś musiał ukryć ciało, służę pomocą! – dodał Ron, wybuchając śmiechem na myśl o rozprawieniu się ze Ślizgonem raz a porządnie.

Hermiona mimo wszystko zawtórowała im śmiechem, jednakże po paru minutach przywróciła się do porządku.

— Żarty żartami, ale macie mi obiecać, że nic mu nie zrobicie... A przynajmniej nie pierwsi, dobrze? — rzekła, patrząc na nich z mieszanymi uczuciami. W końcu jako prefekt musiała dbać o innych uczniów, nawet jeśli chodziło o chronienie Malfoya przed mało pokojowymi zamiarami swoich przyjaciół.

Harry tylko przewrócił oczami i przytaknął, choć nikt nie dałby głowy, że za plecami nie skrzyżował palców. Ron natomiast nagle odsunął się od nich i usiadł przy kominku, w milczeniu wpatrując się w ogień.

— Czyli będziesz musiała przebywać z nim? — odezwał się po długiej chwili.

Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że jest zazdrosny. Ostatnio często się tak zachowywał, kiedy tylko usłyszał o jakimkolwiek chłopaku, z którym Hermiona choćby rozmawiała, a który nie należał do grona ich przyjaciół. Byli zaręczeni, ale on nadal myślał, że gdy tylko się odwróci, ktoś mu ją zabierze. Nie trzeba wspominać, iż te obawy były zupełnie bezpodstawnie, bo Hermionie ani w głowie była zdrada. Trochę ją to denerwowało, często nawet tego nie ukrywała, jednak też nie robiła z tego wielkiej afery, bo mimo wszystko sprawiało jej to przyjemność. Jedyne, co ją dziwiło, to to, że Ron mógł być zazdrosny o Malfoya. Rozumiała, że go nienawidził z całego serca, jednak... to był MALFOY! Już prędzej mógłby oskarżyć ją o to, że kombinuje coś przeciwko niemu z Harrym albo Nevillem!

— Niestety — mruknęła, z trudem tłumiąc potężne ziewnięcie. — Chłopaki, ja już chyba pójdę spać. Jestem zmęczona, a i jeszcze jutro będę musiała iść po plany lekcji dla wszystkich... — Wstając, chciała musnąć ustami policzek Rona, ale ten się odsunął. — Ron, daj spokój, nic mi nie będzie. Branoc!

— Dobranoc! — odkrzyknął Harry, a rudowłosy tylko skinął głową, nie odrywając wzroku od ognia. — Ron... Ona ma rację. Nie masz powodu, by być zazdrosnym. Przecież to Malfoy... Hermiona prędzej zaczęłaby z Hagridem hodować sklątki, niż dotknęłaby tego gnojka choćby końcem miotły z własnej woli. Znasz ją. — Dotknął ramienia rudzielca w geście pocieszenia. Chociaż uważał, że Ron przesadza, nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego przed przyjacielem! — Zresztą, ona cię kocha...

Rudzielec spojrzał na niego.

— Wiem, wiem. Jesteśmy w końcu zaręczeni. Ale i tak mam niedobre przeczucia. Nienawidzę Malfoya i naprawdę nie chcę, żeby moja dziewczyna przebywała w jego pobliżu. Sam wiesz, do czego on jest zdolny.

— Niby. Ale wydaje mi się, że on się trochę zmienił. Poza tym, jest po naszej stronie.

— To Malfoy! On był śmierciożercą!

— Ron, ludzie się zmieniają. — Potter sam nie wierzył, że broni Malfoya, ale miał rację. Blondyn po tym, jak uratowali mu życie w Pokoju Życzeń, odszedł od Voldemorta i pomógł im go pokonać. Harry wprawdzie nie ufał mu do końca, ale wiedział też, że chłopak ma u niego dług... A Malfoy, jaki by nie był, tego nie zignoruje.

— Bronisz go?!

— Nie, Ron. Tylko stwierdzam fakt. Nie myśl jednak, że nie mam nic przeciwko temu, by był prefektem razem z Hermioną. Uwierz, cholernie mi to przeszkadza, ale nic nie poradzimy, zrozum. Jakoś musimy to przeżyć. Zresztą, przy odrobinie szczęścia do końca miesiąca podpadnie czymś tak bardzo, że go wyrzucą.

W odpowiedzi ten tylko spojrzał na niego z westchnieniem, po czym bez pożegnania ruszył do dormitorium, zostawiając Harry'ego samego. Wybraniec z ponurą miną wrócił do obserwowania płomieni. Miał nadzieję, że Ronowi przejdzie do jutra rana, bo nie miał najmniejszej ochoty kłócić się z przyjacielem, zwłaszcza w pierwszy dzień szkoły. I o co? O Malfoya? Nie widział w tym najmniejszego sensu. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że rudzielec musiał zrozumieć, że nie powinni bez przerwy się tak nienawidzić. Szczególnie że Draco pomagał przy bitwie o Hogwart. Gdyby Ślizgon odrzucił wyciągniętą dłoń, Harry nie miałby wyrzutów sumienia, ale wydawało mu się, że mimo wszystko byłoby właściwym dać mu szansę.

_Tak chciałby Dumbledore..._

8


	3. Niespodzianki

**ROZDZIAŁ 3 – Niespodzianki**

Rano obudziły go promienie słońca, które przedostawały się przez otaczające łóżko kotary z czerwonego aksamitu, zupełnie jakby ich nie było. Blask padał na jego twarz, przyjemnie ją ogrzewając. A przynajmniej byłoby to przyjemne, gdyby nie fakt, że Harry Potter nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wstawać, nawet będąc budzonym w tak miły sposób. Chłopak wymruczał tylko niewyraźnie parę słów, po czym, marszcząc zabawnie nos, przekręcił się na drugi bok i naciągnął kołdrę najwyżej jak się dało, a gdy i to nie pomogło, po prostu nakrył głowę poduszką. Nie dane mu było jednak zapaść z powrotem w błogi sen, bo ledwie zdążył na powrót przysnąć, dobiegł go tupot – choć trafniej można by to określić: łomot – nieubłaganie zbliżających się do jego łóżka stóp. Ich właściciel, nie bawiąc się w delikatność, rozsunął kotary i bezpardonowo zrzucił Wybrańca z łóżka, nawet nie dbając o to, by ukryć złośliwy chichot.

— Wstawaj, Harry! — Do rudowłosej osóbki dołączył jej brat, również wyrwany ze snu. — Za chwilę śniadanie! — Ginny szczerzyła się wesoło, zupełnie nieświadoma, iż jej ofiara właśnie oprzytomniała i zaczęła knuć, jak by to się na niej zemścić.

Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że ma ograniczone możliwości. Niestety, wizyta  
w dormitorium dziewcząt odpadała, bo ilekroć próbował tam wejść chłopak bez towarzyszącej mu lokatorki, schody zamieniały się w cholernie śliską zjeżdżalnię… Co oczywiście kończyło się niezbyt przyjemnie, bez względu na intencje delikwenta. Nie żeby Harry nigdy nie próbował się tam dostać na własną rękę. W końcu był dość zdolnym czarodziejem! Jednak nie pomogły żadne znane mu zaklęcia – zawsze lądował cały posiniaczony na dole. O dziwo nie działało to w obie strony, bo taka sobie Ginny nie miała najmniejszego problemu z wejściem do dormitorium swojego chłopaka i zafundowaniem mu powyższej pobudki. Z tego też powodu Harry próbował ominąć to zabezpieczenie niezliczoną ilość razy z nadzieją, że w końcu uda mu się odegrać na swojej ukochanej.

Bezsilnie opadł na podłogę, zakrywając oczy ramieniem.

— Dajcie spokój... Ja chcę spać! — Śmiech tylko przybrał na sile. — Naprawdę! — Nagle zrobiło się podejrzanie cicho. Zaraz potem jednak rozległ się chlust i powietrze rozdarł wrzask Harry'ego. — Chyba sobie żartujecie! Obiecaliście tego więcej nie robić...

— Wybacz, stary, nie mogliśmy się powstrzymać. — Rudowłose rodzeństwo rozchichotało się na dobre; aż dziw, że delikwenci w ogóle mogli ustać na nogach... Co i tak nie było do końca prawdą, bo teraz musieli opierać się o kolumienki łóżka, by nie upaść.

Jedno spojrzenie na szeroki uśmiech Rona i Wybraniec już wiedział, że nocna sprzeczka poszła w niepamięć. Chociaż niewykluczone, że miało na to wpływ to, jak Harry w tej chwili wyglądał. A trzeba wiedzieć, iż z mokrymi kosmykami przyklejonymi do czoła i nadąsanym wyrazem twarzy przedstawiał sobą nadzwyczaj żałosny widok. Któż w końcu gniewałby się na osobę w takiej pozycji, szczególnie, gdy ta szczękała zębami z zimna? Trzeba by chyba już zupełnie nie mieć serca.

Chłopak, zdając sobie z tego sprawę, rzucił im tylko mordercze spojrzenie, którego nie powstydziłby się nawet bazyliszek – a o tym Harry akurat coś wiedział – i, porywając z szafki nocnej okulary i ubrania, ruszył do łazienki. Tam szybko doprowadził się do względnego porządku. Jak zwykle próbował zrobić coś z wiecznie rozwichrzonymi włosami, ale skończyło się na próbach. Po paru minutach westchnął z rezygnacją, godząc się z losem. W sumie nie miał pojęcia, po co to robił, skoro i tak wiedział, jaki będzie efekt. W końcu tylko rzucił zaklęcie, które sprawiło, że z jego ubrań znikły wszelkie zagniecenia i fałdki. Podwinąwszy za długie nogawki ciemnych spodni (nadal nosił ubrania po Dudleyu, chociaż tym razem była to raczej kwestia sentymentu aniżeli konieczności), poprawił tylko białą koszulę. Na wierzch narzucił ostatni element mundurka, który niegdyś nosili uczniowie Hogwartu – szatę z wyszytym na piersi emblematem złoto-czerwonego lwa, godła Gryffindoru, po czym jeszcze zawiązał niedbale krawat w takich samych kolorach. Różdżkę szybkim ruchem wepchnął do kieszeni i, tak przygotowany, wrócił do przyjaciół.

— Hermiona już wstała? — zapytał Ginny.

— Kiedy byłam u niej, ubierała się i mówiła, że poczeka na nas w pokoju wspólnym. Ma dla nas plany zajęć od McGonagall.

— Już? — Zdziwił się Neville. — Przecież zawsze rozdawali je nam po śniadaniu.

— Znając Hermionę, poleciała po nie od razu jak wstała. — Zaśmiali się chłopcy.

— Nieubrana?

Harry tylko uniósł brwi, pozostawiając pytanie Rona bez odpowiedzi. Choć nie wątpił, że wizja Hermiony biegającej w nocnej koszuli lub szlafroku w nocy po zamku bardzo przypadała przyjacielowi do gustu, wolał nie wdawać się w dyskusję na ten temat. Co jak co, ale nie chciał słuchać o niektórych szczegółach ich życia – to tak, jakby Ginny zaczęła zwierzać się Ronowi z jego własnych poczynań! Cóż, nawet w przyjaźni niektórymi rzeczami nie powinno się dzielić... Szczególnie jeśli tworzyło się związek z najbliższą przyjaciółką bądź, co gorsza, siostrą najlepszego przyjaciela.

— Ubrana, Ron, ubrana. Teraz tylko przebierała się w szaty. Przecież połowa szkoły dostałaby palpitacji, gdyby pojawiła się na lekcjach w tych swoich całych mugolskich swetrach.

— Niby racja — zgodzili się przyjaciele, przypominając sobie, jakie problemy miał kiedyś Harry z powodu pojawienia się na Uczcie Powitalnej nieprzebrany w szaty czarodziejów.

— Chociaż w sumie nie miałbym nic przeciwko zobaczeniu ich min, gdyby kiedyś coś takiego zrobiła…

— Ale raczej nie będziesz miał takiej okazji.

— A szkoda. Byłoby co wspominać! — Roześmiał się Harry, po czym spojrzał na zegarek, który dostał rok temu na swoje siedemnaste urodziny od Weasleyów. — Chodźcie trochę szybciej, bo się spóźnimy.

Ruszyli więc na dół, od razu natykając się na Hermionę siedzącą na korytarzu i zajętą czytaniem jakiegoś grubego tomiszcza. Dopiero kiedy Harry odchrząknął, z rumieńcami na policzkach oderwała się od niego, spoglądając na nich z nieco nieprzytomnym wyrazem twarzy.

— Już zdążyłaś pójść do biblioteki? — Roześmiał się Ron. — Przecież przeczytałaś chyba wszystkie książki, jakie tam są! To jeszcze coś zostało? — urwał, gdy dziewczyna spojrzała na niego wzrokiem godnym samego Władcy Piekieł, oprzytomniawszy w jednej sekundzie.

— Dostałam to od twojej mamy w wakacje. Powiedziała, że może mi się przydać. — Pokazała mu okładkę. _Numerologia dla zaawansowanych._

— Podręcznik? — Uniósł brwi.

Tylko pokręciła głową, po czym podała im małe świstki papieru, które okazały się ich planami lekcji.

— Nie jest tak źle. Obrona przed czarną magią, dwie godziny eliksirów, zaklęcia  
i zielarstwo — skwitował Harry. — Ciekawe, kogo tym razem dadzą do obrony. McGonagall ci coś mówiła? Bo przy stole nie widziałem nikogo nowego.

— Nie. — Pokręciła głową, a brązowe loki rozsypały się na jej ramionach. — Nic nie wspominała. No i musieli znaleźć kogoś do eliksirów... Sam wiesz, co się stało ze Snape'em.

No tak, Severus Snape. Nienawidzili go od pierwszej klasy – z całkowitą wzajemnością – ale w zeszłym roku nieco się to pozmieniało. Okazało się, że podobny do nietoperza profesor, były Śmierciożerca, szpiegował dla Dumbledore'a Lorda Voldemorta. Ostatecznie czarnoksiężnik go zabił, myśląc, że ten jest właścicielem Czarnej Różdżki, na której mu zależało. Snape, umierając przez ukąszenie Nagini, oddał swoje wspomnienia Harry'emu. Chłopak po zobaczeniu ich wrócił z mieszanymi uczuciami do Mistrza Eliksirów, który okazał się chronić go za wszelką cenę, wielokrotnie ratując życie Wybrańca z narażeniem własnego. Niestety, nie zdołał on odwdzięczyć się Snape'owi tym samym. Jad Nagini sprawił, że mężczyzna umarł, nim Harry zdołał choćby pomyśleć o wysłaniu patronusa z wiadomością do zamku.

— A nie miał uczyć tego Slughorn? Przecież na Uczcie Powitalnej siedział przy stole nauczycielskim, sam widziałem!

— Zostaje w zamku, ale podobno nie chce już uczyć. No i nie zapominaj, że były jeszcze dwa wolne miejsca, więc pewnie po prosu się spóźnili czy coś. Zresztą... Chodźmy po prostu na śniadanie, na pewno się dowiemy.

Nic bardziej mylnego. Gdy weszli do Wielkiej Sali, grono nauczycieli pojawiło się w takim samym składzie, w jakim występowało poprzedniego dnia. Po obu stronach miejsca malutkiego Flitwicka nadal stały dwa krzesła wolne, a McGonagall w dalszym ciągu nie kwapiła się do wyjaśniania czegokolwiek, mimo że przy wszystkich stołach panowała wrzawa. Najwidoczniej nie tylko oni byli ciekawi, kto podejmie pracę brakujących nauczycieli, tym bardziej że przez całe wakacje nikt nie zająknął się ani słowem na ten temat. Wkrótce trójka przyjaciół zauważyła, że dyrektorka obserwowała ich spod swoich okularów  
w drucianych oprawkach. Gdy odwzajemnili jej spojrzenie, usta profesorki wykrzywił niesprecyzowany grymas, którego żadne ze Złotej Trójki z Gryffindoru nie zdołało odczytać. Przypominał na pierwszy rzut oka uśmiech, lecz uczniowie, nauczeni doświadczeniem, wiedzieli już, że to nie do końca to, że kryło się za tym coś jeszcze.

— Wiecie co? To dziwne — wymamrotała w końcu Hermiona, nakładając na talerz grzankę i grubo smarując ją dżemem truskawkowym. — Ona chyba robi to specjalnie. Zupełnie jakby to była jakaś...

— ... niespodzianka czy coś — dokończył Harry, podążając za jej spojrzeniem. Nie dało się ukryć, że taka mina McGonagall nie zwiastowała niczego dobrego. Opiekunka Gryffindoru miała dość specyficzne poczucie humoru. — Ale Malfoy chyba coś wie. — Wskazał na blondyna, który z podekscytowaniem wyjaśniał coś Parkinson i Nottowi, mocno gestykulując.

Faktycznie, Draco wydawał się niezwykle zaaferowany i dumny z siebie. Zazwyczaj tak było, gdy wiedział coś, czego nie powinien lub gdy udało mu się coś przeskrobać, a nikt tego nie odkrył. Ponieważ jednak nie rzucił _Muffliato_, prawdopodobnie nie było to coś nielegalnego. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że cały stół Ślizgonów, uważnie przysłuchujący się dyskusji, wydawał się bardzo zadowolony z siebie.

Każdy, przechodząc obok do wyjścia, zerkał w ich kierunku z ciekawością. Ron, Harry i Hermiona nie byli wyjątkiem.

— On coś knuje — skwitował Ron, kiedy chłopak, widząc ich, momentalnie zamilkł  
i uśmiechnął się niepokojąco. — Na pewno.

— Jakby było w tym coś dziwnego — prychnęła Ginny, która dotąd przysłuchiwała się tylko całej rozmowie.

Tym razem zarówno Harry jak i Hermiona ani myśleli się z nimi nie zgadzać i bronić Malfoya. Chłopak może i mógł się zmienić, ale na pewno nie przestał kombinować. Co prawda raczej nie pragnął już śmierci Harry'ego i na pewno nie był Śmierciożercą, jednak gdyby Pottera spotkał jakiś wypadek, na pewno nie omieszkałby wyrazić swej radości. Skąd ta pewność? Była ona podyktowana siedmioletnią z nim znajomością, podczas której zdążyli już się nauczyć, że Malfoy uśmiechnięty w ten konkretny sposób niechybnie zwiastował kłopoty. Po prostu niektóre rzeczy zawsze pozostawały takie same.

— Skoro tak, to w końcu będzie musiał się tym pochwalić i się wygada — ucięła Hermiona, widząc, że chłopcy już przygotowują się do rozpoczęcia dyskusji. — Poza tym,  
o co mu może chodzić? Już po wojnie, więc wątpię, żeby mógł zrobić coś złego. Pewnie chodzi o jakiś nieszkodliwy kawał.

— Naprawdę, Hermiono? Nieszkodliwy? Malfoy i coś nieszkodliwego? Przecież te słowa nawet nie powinny występować obok siebie — skwitował Harry, a Ron ze śmiechem objął naburmuszoną dziewczynę ramieniem.

— Zresztą, gdyby było to coś ważnego, musiałby mi powiedzieć — kontynuowała Hermiona, jakby żaden z jej przyjaciół się nie odezwał.

— A to czemu?

— Jestem Prefektem Naczelnym, jak i on, i jego obowiązkiem jest dzielić się ze mną wszystkim, co ma jakikolwiek związek ze szkołą. Poza tym ma bardzo ograniczone pole działania, bo wystarczy małe potknięcie i profesor McGonagall go wywali…

— Przez poprzednie siedem lat jakoś nikomu to nie przeszkadzało — zaperzył się Ron, a Harry z zapałem przytaknął.

— Teraz to zupełnie inna sytuacja.

Jej wypowiedź nie przyniosła spodziewanego efektu, bo Harry i Ron zmierzyli ją tylko pełnym niedowierzania spojrzeniem, po czym szybko zmienili temat, w duchu odnotowując, że przedyskutują to dokładniej, gdy w pobliżu nie będzie Hermiony.

Jednakże wchodząc po schodach na drugie piętro, gdzie aktualnie mieściła się klasa obrony przed czarną magią, nadal na głos rozważali, co takiego mógł kombinować Ślizgon. Nawet siedząc w ławkach jeszcze o tym dyskutowali, ale nie doszli do żadnych konkretnych wniosków. W końcu musieli przerwać, gdyż lekcja już się zaczęła. Do sali weszła najprawdziwsza żeńska kopia Lockharta – młoda, opalona czarownica z blond włosami i fiołkowymi oczami, która najprawdopodobniej miała wśród krewnych jakąś wilę, ponieważ w inny sposób nie dało się wytłumaczyć jej powalającej urody. Przypominała troszkę Fleur, kiedy, olśniewając uśmiechem, usiadła przy biurku i oparła podbródek na splecionych palcach. Zwróciła tym samym na siebie uwagę całej męskiej części uczniów, którzy obserwowali ją teraz, nie ośmielając się nawet głośniej odetchnąć w obawie, że swoisty czar może prysnąć. Dziewczyny nie podzielały jednak entuzjazmu swoich kolegów i tylko łypały nieprzychylnie na nową nauczycielkę, co chwila posyłając koleżankom porozumiewawcze uśmiechy.

Tymczasem kobieta nadal przypatrywała się każdemu z osobna, a z jej twarzy nie znikał uśmiech. W końcu odezwała się cichym, melodyjnym głosem, który jak nic innego pasował do jej urody.

— Nazywam się profesor Selene Delacour... — I wszystko jasne, kolejna kuzynka bratowej Rona. Doprawdy, czy wszędzie musiało się dosłownie roić od jego krewnych? Chociaż na dobrą sprawę wszystkie rody czystej krwi były ze sobą spokrewnione, więc idąc tym tropem, Wesleyowie mieli za kuzynostwo Malfoyów. — Wolałabym jednak, abyście zwracali się do mnie po imieniu. W obecności innych nauczycieli jednak tego nie róbcie, gdyż mogłoby to zostać niewłaściwie odczytane — przerwała na chwilę, by znów spojrzeć na uczniów. — Tymczasem przejdźmy już do lekcji... Proszę, wyciągnijcie podręczniki  
i otwórzcie je na pierwszym rozdziale.

Klasa wykonała polecenie, nie spuszczając wzroku z profesor Delacour... A raczej Selene. Nawet osoby, które zwykle przysypiały na końcu sali, tym razem uważały i były nadzwyczaj przytomne.

— Rozmawiałam już z profesor McGonagall. Powiedziała, że w poprzednich latach dość dobrze omówiliście stworzenia czarnomagiczne, zaczęliście też uroki i zaklęcia  
z profesorem Snape'em. I chociaż był dobrym nauczycielem i dostatecznie zapoznał was  
z Zaklęciami Niewybaczalnymi oraz przeciwzaklęciami dotyczącymi niektórych zaklęć używanych przez Śmierciożerców, jesteście w tyle, jeśli chodzi o pozostałe klątwy. Wiem, że wielu z was, jeśli nie wszyscy, walczyliście przeciw Czarnemu Panu, ale to nie wszystko.  
W tym roku będziemy zajmować się zaklęciami, które są nawet gorsze od Avady, chociaż wydaje się to niemożliwe.

— Czy ona właśnie skrytykowała Snape'a? — wyszeptał Harry, patrząc na Hermionę ze zdziwieniem pomieszanym z nabożnym podziwem skierowanym ku nowej nauczycielce.

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała, ale chłopak niemal widział, jak w jej głowie obracają się trybiki, gdy analizowała słowa kobiety, która stała teraz przy katedrze.

Przez całą godzinę madame – choć wielu miało nadzieję, że jeszcze _madamoisielle – _ Delacour mówiła z pasją, wyglądając przy tym, jakby rozkoszowała się każdym słowem, gdy opisywała im skutki trzech klątw: _Sectumsempry, Danse Macabre _i _Sorris. _Pierwszą z nich doskonale znał Harry i Draco, którzy w chwili, gdy profesor Delacour... Selene o nim wspomniała, spojrzeli na siebie. Obaj pamiętali moment, kiedy Wybraniec użył na Ślizgonie tej klątwy, o mało go nie zabijając. Zaklęcie, które powodowało, że ciało ofiary rozcinały jakby niewidzialne miecze, było koszmarne, ale jak się okazało nie najgorsze, gdyż czym dłużej słuchali, tym większe ogarniało ich przerażenie.

— _Danse Macabre_ powoduje, że człowiek, na którego rzucimy tę klątwę, zaczyna się dusić. Zaklęcie odcina mu dopływ powietrza i zamienia krew w najprawdziwszy ogień, więc ofiara spala się od środka. Mięśnie są rozcinane, a kości przebijają skórę. Dobry — jej twarz rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech — czarnoksiężnik może sprawić, że będzie to tylko uczucie i nie odniesiecie zbyt wielkich obrażeń, jeśli tylko będzie miał na to ochotę, ale najczęściej powoduje ono śmierć. Przeciwzaklęcie potrafi wymówić niewiele osób i wymaga ono ogromnej mocy, której, ośmielę się stwierdzić, nie posiada żadne z was. Nawet ty, Harry Potterze, mógłbyś nauczyć się tych słów, a szczerze wątpię, byś cokolwiek tym zdziałał. — Spojrzała prosto na niego. — Kto wie, kiedy _Danse Macabre _było bardzo popularne?

Ręka Hermiony wystrzeliła w górę równocześnie z tą podniesioną przez Dracona.

— Proszę, proszę. Aż dwie osoby? Ciekawe... W takim razie najpierw pan, panie...

— Draco Malfoy — podpowiedział chłopak, o dziwo bez choćby cienia uśmiechu. — _Danse Macabre _było bardzo często używane pośród Śmierciożerców, najczęściej jako kara. — Szybkie spojrzenie chłopaka na boki utwierdziło ich w przekonaniu, że Malfoy zorientował się, że powiedział więcej, niżby chciał. Spuścił wzrok, a na jego bladych policzkach wykwitły delikatne rumieńce. Nie planował przypominać wszystkim, kim do niedawna był.

— Doskonale, Draco! Pięć punktów dla Slytherinu. Skoro jesteście tak dobrze poinformowani, może w takim razie ktoś nam powie, na czym polega klątwa _Sorris_? — Wskazała na Hermionę, której ręka nawet nie drgnęła, nadal uniesiona wysoko nad głową dziewczyny. — Słucham, panno...

— Granger. Hermiona Granger. — Twarz brązowowłosej rozświetlił szeroki uśmiech. W końcu mogła się wykazać. — _Sorris _wypala oczy przeciwnikowi. Nie ma na to przeciwzaklęcia, a jeśli jest rzucone z doświadczeniem, jeśli mogę to tak nazwać, i wielką nienawiścią, ma taką moc, że nie pomoże nawet zaklęcie tarczy.

Selene spojrzała na nią badawczo, po czym przeniosła wzrok na książkę.

— Jestem pod wrażeniem. Na szczęście nie jesteście aż tak bardzo w tyle, jak myślałam na początku. Znakomicie... Panna Granger zdobywa pięć punktów dla swojego domu. Mam nadzieję, że tak zostanie do końca roku i będzie nam się nadal tak dobrze współpracowało. — Zerknęła na zegarek. — Do końca lekcji pięć minut, więc nie widzę przeszkód, byście mieli chwilę dla siebie. Na następny tydzień od każdego z was poproszę dwie rolki pergaminu na temat Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych jako przypomnienie wiadomości  
z poprzednich lat.

— Nie wierzę, ledwie zaczął się rok szkolny, a ta już zadaje wypracowanie — mruknął Ron, otrząsnąwszy się odrobinę z uroku roztaczanego przez Selene. — Nie wiem, jak was, ale mnie nie dziwi, że Malfoy tak dobrze wiedział, o co chodzi z tym całym _Danse Macabre_. Ha, pewnie nieraz sam je rzucał!

Hermiona odwróciła się do niego i spojrzała nań morderczo, chociaż w głębi duszy się z nim zgadzała. A przynajmniej jeśli chodziło o to, że Draco go używał. Sama widziała, gdy była uwięziona w Malfoy Manor. Tak samo jak inne rzeczy, które nadal nawiedzały ją  
w sennych koszmarach.

— Ron! Ja też wiedziałam to, co on i jakoś nie powiedziałbyś tego samego o mnie, hm? — Skarciła go.

— No... Nie. Ale to Malfoy! Na pewno tego używał, nie wmawiaj mi, że nie — zaperzył się chłopak.

Już miała powiedzieć coś, czego najprawdopodobniej potem by żałowała, ale powstrzymał ją Harry, który gestem poprosił, by nachylili się do niego.

— A mi się wydaje, że ta cała Selene jest jakaś dziwna — szepnął, patrząc na nich pytająco, szukając w ich spojrzeniach potwierdzenia. — Jak na mój gust, jakoś za bardzo się zachwyca tymi klątwami. Jakby nie mogła się doczekać, aż rzuci którąś z nich na nas, nie zauważyliście? Poza tym widzieliście, jak ona na mnie patrzy?

— Ja tam bym chciał, żeby na mnie patrzyła... No dobra, dobra! Nie obrażaj się, przecież wiesz, że żartuję! — Ron szybko się opamiętał, widząc jak Hermiona krzywi się na jego słowa.

— Jesteście wolni! — Przerwał im jedwabisty głos profesorki, która faktycznie obserwowała ich. Poczuli się nieswojo. Wydawała się zrobić coś z czarem wili, bo męska część klasy nie gapiła się na nią teraz tak nachalnie... Choć może było to bardziej związane  
z jej wykładem. — Na następną lekcję przygotuję dla was coś... Ciekawego.

Kiedy wychodzili, zewsząd słyszeli podekscytowane głosy, z podnieceniem rozprawiające o minionej lekcji. Niektórzy zachwycali się nową nauczycielką, inni usiłowali zgadnąć, co też czeka ich za dwa dni. Na wszystkich jednak profesor Delacour zrobiła niesłychane wrażenie, porównywalne nawet do emocji po pokazie Moody'ego w czwartej klasie. Nagle Hermiona zaczęła się zastanawiać, co też kobieta mogła pokazać młodszym uczniom, skoro im zaprezentowała uroki, z którymi zapoznawano dopiero aurorów – a i ci nie zawsze znali klątwy podobne do _Danse Macabre. _Wszystkie – no może z wyjątkiem _Sectumsempry – _były wyższą czarną magią, o czym doskonale świadczyły słowa Malfoya, że używano ich wobec Śmierciożerców w charakterze kar. Swoją drogą, Hermiona nie wyobrażała sobie, żeby mogła rzucić takie zaklęcie na drugiego człowieka. Już prędzej posłużyłaby się Avadą, która zabijała w ułamku sekundy, niż skazywała kogoś na śmierć  
w męczarniach. Agonię, kiedy ten płonął w męczarniach, dusząc się. Co oczywiście nie znaczyło, że śpieszyło jej się do uśmiercania, szczególnie, że wojna już minęła, a Voldemort nie żył. Tak naprawdę żadne z nich nie miało ochoty nigdy więcej mieć do czynienia ze śmiercią, czemu trudno było się dziwić.

— Nie zastanawia was, dlaczego ona na Voldemorta mówiła Czarny Pan? — zapytała nagle idących obok chłopaków, którzy słysząc to, zatrzymali się w pół kroku.

— Co?

— Nie zauważyliście?

Harry na początku pokręcił głową, lecz szybko potem zaklął głośno, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że jego przyjaciółka miała rację.

— Ale... Przecież ani McGonagall ani Dumbledore nie dopuściliby, żeby ktoś, kto miał powiązania z Voldemortem trafił do Hogwartu. — Wyraził nadzieję, rzucając ku Hermionie spojrzenie zza okularów.

— A Malfoy? — Ron nie omieszkał wspomnieć Dracona. Czasem aż zakrawało to na obsesję, tak bardzo się go czepiał. Nawet Harry i Hermiona, którzy bez wątpienia za Ślizgonem nie przepadali, nie byli aż uczuleni na jego punkcie. A w szczególności Wybraniec, na którego liście wrogów na drugim miejscu uplasował się właśnie Malfoy. —  
I Snape?

— Nie zapominajcie, że Snape był w Zakonie Feniksa. Zresztą wczoraj McGonagall powiedziała, że Dumbledore wyraźnie zaznaczył w swoim testamencie, iż jeśli tylko ta fretka będzie chciała wrócić do szkoły, nikt nie ma prawa robić problemów — rzekła Hermiona, milczeniem pomijając kwestię Snape'a. Jeśli istniał ktoś, kogo Ron nienawidził bardziej niż Malfoya, to na pewno był to Snape. Chłopak nawet po jego śmierci nie przestał pomstować na nauczyciela, który nigdy nie opuścił okazji, by wytknąć mu jego "braku mózgu".

Słysząc tę nowinę, obaj spojrzeli na nią ze zdumieniem. Hermiona skinęła głową na potwierdzenie. Przez przypadek wczoraj o tym nie wspomniała, chociaż osobiście wątpiła, by ta informacja była im potrzebna do życia.

— A więc... — zaczął Ron.

— Nie zaczyna się zdania od "a więc" — przerwała mu Hermiona, ale ten, niczym nie zrażony, kontynuował.

— ...on jest tutaj tylko warunkowo, mówisz? I wystarczy, że zrobi coś nieodpowiedniego, a wyleci? — W jego oczach zaczęły pojawiać się złośliwe ogniki, gdy patrzył na nią, szukając potwierdzenia. Gdy Hermiona niechętnie kiwnęła głową, wyglądał, jakby właśnie nadeszło Boże Narodzenie.

— Nie zrobisz tego... — szepnęła z nieudawanym przestrachem w głosie.

— Tak myślisz? — Jeśli chodziło o Malfoya, ten milusi Ron, jej narzeczony, był bezwzględny. Nienawidził go z całego serca, zresztą była to nienawiść odwzajemniona. Nie ulegało wątpliwościom, że gdyby Ślizgon miał wybierać, kogo chciałby się pozbyć bez większych konsekwencji, padłoby na rudowłosego Wieprzleja, jak go pogardliwie nazywał.

— Ron, nie możesz! On nic ci nie zrobił. — Próbowała go przekonać, kiedy schodzili do lochów. Tym razem jednak Harry jej nie poparł. Owszem, nie miał nic przeciwko próbie zakopania topora wojennego pomiędzy Gryffindorem a Slytherinem, ale gdyby dało się pozbyć Malfoya... Nie uważał tego za nic złego. Z radością pomógłby przyjacielowi, gdy ten wymyśli jakiś plan.

— Jesteście okropni! — podsumowała w końcu dziewczyna, zauważając, że nic nie wskóra. Po trosze ją to bawiło, a po trosze denerwowało i nie miała pojęcia, które z uczuć wyprze drugie.

Gdy dotarli do lochów oświetlonych jedynie przez migotliwe światło pochodni przymocowanych do ścian przez żelazne uchwyty, cieszyła się, że wzięła bluzę. Przez wakacje zdążyła zapomnieć, jak wielka mogła być różnica temperatury pomiędzy błoniami  
a podziemiami. Gdyby nie dodatkowa warstwa ubrań, teraz pewnie trzęsłaby się z zimna,  
a niestety nie mogła uwięzić w słoiku płomyczka, jak to zwykle robiła i ogrzać się przy nim. Czar ogrzewający, który rzuciła tuż przed zejściem do lochów, troszkę pomagał. Jednak mimo wszystko nie mogła powstrzymać drżenia, na co Ron przytulił ją do siebie. Było ono spowodowane bardziej ponurą atmosferą podziemi zamku niż zimnem, lecz Hermiona nie miała zamiaru protestować. Stali tak przed drewnianymi, wzmacnianymi wieloma zaklęciami drzwiami, czekając aż zejdzie się reszta grupy, która miała w tym roku uczęszczać na eliksiry. Była ich piętnastka i brakowało jedynie Parkinson, czarnowłosej Ślizgonki o twarzy mopsa, która rok wcześniej aż paliła się do wydania Harry'ego Voldemortowi. Jeśli mieli być szczerzy, większym szokiem było zobaczenie w pociągu jej niż Malfoya. Przecież dziewczyny nienawidziła niemal cała szkoła!

Rzeczona Ślizgonka dołączyła do nich, nim minęło pięć minut. Szybko przecisnęła się przez tłumek i pchnęła ciężkie drzwi, aż te stanęły otworem. Klasa, do której weszli, nie zmieniła się ani na jotę przez te osiem lat. Nadal budziła niepokój, a pod sufitem gromadziła się para, nadając wnętrzu przerażający klimat, który niejednokrotnie sprawiał, że uczniowie drżeli. I to bynajmniej nie z zimna. Aby wszystko było kompletne, brakowało jedynie Snape'a, który wszedłby do klasy, łopocząc swoimi czarnymi szatami i skierowałby obsydianowe oczy na nich, budząc przerażenie i niechętny szacunek. Nikt nie sądził, że będzie im go brakować, ale... Mimo wszystko Hogwart był dziwny bez niego. Może nie tak pusty jak bez Dumbledore'a, jednak coś było nie tak. Harry teraz żałował jak nigdy, że tyle razy życzył mu śmierci. Mimo wszystko, nigdy nie myślał, że tak się stanie. I teraz miał wyrzuty sumienia, większe nawet od tych, gdy widział, jak życie uchodziło z ciała profesora.

Ich rozmyślania przerwał cichy chichot Ślizgonów, którzy wydawali się z czegoś nadzwyczaj zadowoleni. Harry w końcu nie wytrzymał.

— Z czego rżycie?!

— Potter, Gryffindor traci pięć punktów za niewłaściwe zwracanie się do swoich kolegów. — Rozległ się cichy, sykliwy głos, który tak dobrze znał.

Słysząc go, całe Złote Trio momentalnie zaniemówiło. _To niemożliwe...! _Nieliczni Ślizgoni również zamarli zszokowani. Wyglądali, jakby zobaczyli ducha, kiedy tak pół stali, pół siedzieli z otwartymi oczami wpatrując się w stronę wyjścia z klasy.

— Ale... nie... co... Przecież to niemożliwe! — zaczął się jąkać, patrząc jak zza drzwi wychodzi wysoka, chuda postać odziana jedynie w czerń. Mężczyzna podszedł do jego stanowiska i uśmiechnął się diabolicznie.

— Niespodzianka, panie Potter — wysyczał tylko, ledwo poruszając ustami, w efekcie czego tylko oni, choć i tak z trudem, mogli go usłyszeć.

— Ale... przecież pan nie żyje! Sam widziałem... — Zjawa jednak ani myślała zniknąć. Zjawa, bo czym innym mógł być? Nieważne, że jak na ducha wydawał się odrobinę zbyt _materialny_?

— Ani słowa więcej. Po lekcji. — Powiewając nieśmiertelnym płaszczem stanął na środku i wykonał szybki gest bladą dłonią, przez co na tablicy zaczęły się pojawiać litery. — Na uwarzenie tego macie dwie godziny. — Po wydaniu ostatnich wskazówek zasiadł za biurkiem i z uśmiechem na wąskich wargach oparł brodę o złączone palce.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Albo raczej w to, kogo widzi. Przecież to nie mogła być prawda...! Sam widział jego ciało. Wyczuwał, że nie ma pulsu, że nie oddycha. Jak więc ten sam mężczyzna mógł stać nad jego kociołkiem i odejmować jego domowi punkty za jego "głupotę". Zresztą nawet Hermionie dziś nie szło: ręce jej drżały, miała problemy  
z siekaniem ingrediencji i tylko mamrotała coś pod nosem, raz po raz odgarniając z policzków i czoła włosy, które pod wpływem pary wymykały się z warkocza, którego sam jej zaplótł. Eliksiry jeszcze nigdy nie minęły im tak szybko, to była jedyna rzecz, której w ciągu ostatnich godzin byli pewni.

— Potter i Granger, do mnie. Weasley, ty też! — dodał Snape, kiedy w końcu fiolki ze wszystkimi eliksirami znalazły się na jego biurku, a on zadał im pracę, nad którą bez wątpliwości będą musieli ślęczeć godzinami.

Ponieważ oprócz nich w sali nie było żadnego Gryfona, a jedynie Ślizgoni, nie mieli co liczyć na wsparcie, bo ci ostatni po prostu śmiali się w głos. Jednakże po chwili nawet oni wyszli z lochów, zostawiając ich na łasce bądź niełasce cudem ożywionego profesora.

— Pan przecież nie żyje... — rzuciła mało elokwentnie Hermiona, kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za ostatnim z uczniów.

Mężczyzna tylko uniósł jedną brew w tak znajomym geście poirytowania.

— Zapewniam cię, że jak najbardziej żyję, Granger. Powiem ci więcej: nawet miałem się całkiem dobrze, dopóki nie dowiedziałem się, że znowu wracacie do zamku — sarknął.

— Ale... jak... Harry mówił, że widział...

Jego irytacja tylko się pogłębiła.

— Dla twojej wiadomości, i tym razem pan Potter się pomylił. — Przerwał na chwilę  
i spojrzał na nią nieco dziwnie. — Pamiętacie, jak wam powiedziałem, że mogę was nauczyć, jak uwięzić w butelce sławę, uwarzyć chwałę, a nawet...

— ... a nawet powstrzymać śmierć — szeptem dokończyła z nim Hermiona, co skwitował tylko lekkim skinięciem głowy. — To pan nam powiedział pierwszej klasie. Nie sądziłam, że to...

— Prawda? A jednak, panno Granger. Nie żartowałem.

Doskonale pamiętała słowa, które wypowiedział, gdy pierwszy raz weszli do sali eliksirów. Była pewna, że robił to specjalnie, ale czarował, dosłownie wprowadzał  
w trans swoim głosem, opowiadając o eliksirach, które były sztuką, może nawet najbardziej magiczną ze wszystkich, których uczyli się w ciągu tych wszystkich lat. Hermiona miała przeczucie, że Snape nie kłamał, mówiąc, że prócz Eliksiru Życia istnieją inne mikstury, które potrafią wyrwać kogoś niemal z samych ramion śmierci. Choć przecież na pozór było to zupełnie nierealne. I mówiła to czarownica. Tak wielką moc miała wprawdzie również krew jednorożca, lecz... Nie, to na pewno nie mogło być to. Harry widział martwe ciało profesora, a nie było nic, co mogło przywrócić osobę już umarłą...

Jednak w jakiś dziwny sposób okazywało się, że była to prawda. Mistrz Eliksirów powrócił do świata żywych i cała trójka wątpiła, by zamierzał umierać ponownie. I na pewno miał zamiar zachowywać się tak jak zwykle, umilając życie Gryfonom, wlepiając szlabany  
i odejmując punkty.

Severus Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie, zupełnie jakby wiedział, jakie myśli przebiegały teraz przez biedną głowę Hermiony.

12


	4. Klub Pojedynków

**ROZDZIAŁ 4**

Chyba jeszcze nigdy wcześniej w Hogwarcie nie panowało takie podniecenie.  
A wszystko za sprawą pewnej wili, która w tym roku nauczała obrony przed ciemnymi mocami... Albo czegoś, co podchodziło pod obronę, jako że Selene większy nacisk kładła na to, by uczniowie wiedzieli, jak wyglądały najstraszniejsze klątwy, niż na naukę sposobów obrony przed nimi. Każda klasa po jej zajęciach wychodziła z sali na drżących nogach i z podekscytowaniem w oczach, rozmawiając cichutko. Jeszcze większe emocje, o ile było to możliwe, budził powrót Snape'a, którego śmierć wprawdzie nie została podana do wiadomości publicznej, lecz niektórzy zdobyli o niej nieoficjalne informacje. Problem  
z przyzwyczajeniem się do obecnego stanu rzeczy mieli szczególnie członkowie Zakonu Feniksa. Poza tym, w pamięci wszystkich wciąż tkwiło zabójstwo Dumbledore'a, pomimo zeznań złożonych przez jego portret, które "pośmiertelnie" oczyściły Mistrza Eliksirów z wszelkich zarzutów. Teraz wielu z tych, którzy słyszeli relację Harry'ego, patrzyło na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Zapewne zastanawiali się, jak to jest możliwe, że były dyrektor paraduje po Hogwarcie jakby nigdy nic, skoro Potter wyraźnie powiedział, iż mężczyzna był martwy. Problem w tym, że Snape podobno przebywał w zamku od mniej-więcej miesiąca i nic nie wskazywało na to, by nie był sobą. Żywym sobą, gwoli ścisłości.

— Jak to możliwe? — mamrotała pod nosem Hermiona, przeglądając kolejną księgę dotyczącą eliksirów uzdrawiających. Za punkt honoru postawiła sobie wyjaśnić, jakiej mikstury użył Snape, by wyrwać się z ramion śmierci. Jednak mimo godzin poszukiwań, nie znalazła żadnej wzmianki o jakichkolwiek napojach tego typu. Odnalazła za to wiele dowodów na to, że jego przeżycie nie było możliwe, ponieważ jad Nagini miał być jednym z najgorszych trucizn na tej planecie. — Przecież on nie ma prawa żyć, do cholery!

— Może sprawdzisz w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych? — podsunął Harry, patrząc, jak jego przyjaciółka dwoi się i troi.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego nieco nieprzytomnie.

— Co?

— Dział. Ksiąg. Zakazanych — powtórzył usłużnie, w duchu jednak pękając ze śmiechu. — Wiesz, w sumie raczej mało mnie obchodzi, jak to się stało, że przeżył. Grunt, że tu jest i znowu uprzykrza nam życie. — Skrzywił się, bo mimo wspomnień, jakie zobaczył  
w myślodsiewni, nadal nie przepadał za złośliwym nietoperzem.

— Musiałabym mieć pozwolenie.

— A pelerynka-niewidka?

— Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że mam ochotę wkradać się nocą do biblioteki?

— Bo wcale tego nie robiłaś...

Przewróciła tylko oczami, decydując w duchu, że kiedy McGonagall wezwie ją i Malfoya na obchód, poprosi ją o pozwolenie wypożyczenia ksiąg z tego działu. Wprawdzie jako uczennica siódmej klasy mogła z nich korzystać, lecz tylko w bibliotece, a to niestety mogłoby sprowokować niepotrzebne pytania. Na szczęście nauczycielka lubiła Hermionę, więc zazwyczaj nie miała nic przeciwko jej małym prośbom; o tyle, o ile nie chodziło o łamanie regulaminu, bo na to nigdy nie przymknęłaby oka.

— To nie ma sensu — powiedział Harry, kiedy podzieliła się z nim swoim pomysłem. — Musiałabyś się jej tłumaczyć, po co chcesz te księgi. Wiesz, że po bitwie jeszcze bardziej zaostrzyła przepisy. Zresztą, co byś powiedziała? Oh, nie, pani profesor, chciałam tylko sprawdzić, jakiego eliksiru użył Snape, żeby zmartwychwstać... Na pewno się zgodzi.

— Jeśli zrobię tak jak chcesz, mogą mnie złapać.

— No tak, ale...

— Co "ale"? Przecież już niemal wszyscy wiedzą o niewidce, więc prawie na pewno ktoś by mnie przyłapał.

— Jeśli będziesz uważała, nikt nic nie zauważy.

— Nie wydaje mi się, Harry. Potrzebuję na to dość dużo czasu, a nie mogę przesiadywać każdej nocy w bibliotece. Muszę dokładnie przejrzeć każdą z ksiąg, żeby mieć pewność, że niczego ważnego nie przegapiłam, a nie uda mi się to, jeśli zrobię wszystko ukradkiem.

— McGonagall na pewno będzie pytała — ściszył odrobinę głos i rozejrzał się dookoła, by sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem nikt ich nie podsłuchuje. — A Snape się dowie.

— Coś wymyślę... I nie patrz tak na mnie! Po prostu nie chcę, żeby mnie tam złapali, rozumiesz? Jeśli nawet wykorzystam niewidkę, to będzie to ostateczność.

Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę, po czym spojrzał przyjaciółce prosto w oczy, odwracając jej uwagę od grubego tomu leżącego na ławce przed nią.

— W takim razie ja pójdę! Zadowolona?

Zatrzasnęła tylko książkę i gwałtownie odsunęła krzesło, chociaż wiedziała, że to niezbyt mądra reakcja. W końcu Harry chciał dobrze... Poza tym miał rację. Nie wiedział jedynie, iż tym samym tylko pogorszy i tak parszywy nastrój Hermiony. Bardzo chciała odkryć tajemnicę profesora, ale pomimo przeszukania większości biblioteki, nie znalazła absolutnie nic, co by ją usatysfakcjonowało. A nerwów dokładał jej jeszcze przeklęty Malfoy, z którym ostatnio spędzała stanowczo za dużo czasu. No i dochodziła do tego zupełnie bezpodstawna zazdrość Rona.

— Przemyśl to jeszcze! — usłyszała tylko za sobą głos przyjaciela. — Jak się w końcu zdecydujesz, wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać.

Rozmyślając o tych wszystkich dziwnych wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce, odkąd zaczął się rok szkolny, nie patrzyła nawet gdzie idzie do chwili, gdy weszła prosto w ścianę, która wyrosła przed nią znikąd. Hermiona upadła do tyłu, boleśnie obijając sobie tyłek. Z ust wyrwało się jej przekleństwo. Ściana jednak nie dość, że nagle przemówiła, to w zasięgu wzroku dziewczyny pojawiła się blada dłoń, wyraźnie ofiarowana po to, by łaskawie pomóc jej wstać. Hermiona uniosła głowę do góry i równie szybko ją opuściła, widząc, kto był tą przeszkodą.

— Uważaj jak chodzisz, kretynko! — wysyczał Malfoy, szybko stawiając ją na nogi. — Nie dość, że musiałem przeszukać prawie cały zamek, żeby cię znaleźć, to jeszcze na mnie wlazłaś!

— Przepraszam... — wyjąkała, nadal nie otrząsnąwszy się z szoku.

Oczy blondyna rozszerzyły się niemal do wielkości galeonów.

— Granger, dobrze się czujesz? Właśnie mnie przeprosiłaś... Ta twoja szlamowata krew w końcu rzuciła ci się na mózg czy co? — Widząc, że dziewczyna niebezpiecznie mruży oczy i już oprzytomniała, szybko zmienił ton. — Zresztą, nieważne... Nie mam tyle czasu. Selene chciała, żebyśmy przyszli do niej przed kolacją, bo chciała coś z nami obgadać.

— A nie możemy teraz?

Malfoy spojrzał na nią jak na idiotkę.

— Za pięć minut kończy się kolacja, jakbyś nie wiedziała. Szukam cię już prawie dwie godziny.

— Co?!

Wyglądało na to, że w bibliotece zupełnie straciła poczucie czasu. Nie żeby było to bardzo dziwne, ale Hermiona nadal nie potrafiła zrozumieć, jak mogła przegapić gong zapowiadający posiłek, mimo że zdarzyło się to nie po raz pierwszy w życiu. Co jakiś czas pani Pince musiała jej uświadamiać, że za chwilę trzeba było zamykać bibliotekę, podczas gdy Hermiona wchodziła do niej na przykład w porze obiadu. Mimo zapewnień blondyna, spojrzała szybko na zegarek na przegubie lewej ręki, chcąc się upewnić, czy przypadkiem Malfoy nie robi sobie jakiś głupich żartów. Niestety, fretka miała rację!

— Cholera! Na co czekasz, idziemy! — Nie zważając na to, jak dziwnie musiało to wyglądać, chwyciła go za ramię i pociągnęła za sobą, z każdym krokiem idąc coraz szybciej. — Malfoy, pośpiesz się, bo nie mam zamiaru cię ciągnąć!

Chłopak wyrwał rękę z jej uścisku.

— Dziewczyno, uspokój się. Nic nam nie będzie, jeśli się odrobinę spóźnimy...

Zwolnił z uśmiechem i wcisnął dłonie w kieszenie ciemnych, dopasowanych spodni. Wiedział, że ją tym zdenerwuje i nie pomylił się. Gdy po prostu pobiegła korytarzem, nie oglądając się za siebie, roześmiał się w głos.

_Merlinie, ta szlama tak go śmieszy... Jak można aż tak przejmować się szkołą? _Rozmyślał, idąc spacerowym krokiem w ślad za nią i uśmiechając od ucha do ucha. Stwierdził, że mimo wszystkich nieprzyjaznych reakcji, jakie powodowało jego pojawienie się w Hogwarcie, przynajmniej będzie miał rozrywkę. W jakiś sposób odrobinę poprawiało mu to humor.

Gdy po paru minutach dotarł na drugie piętro, gdzie mieścił się gabinet Selene, obie kobiety już na niego czekały. Madame Delacour przysiadła na krawędzi biurka i przypatrywała się Granger z uwagą, która z kolei nawet nie podnosiła oczu, usadowiwszy się w ławce naprzeciwko nauczycielki. Z trzaskiem zamknął za sobą drzwi, prowokując je do odwrócenia się w jego stronę. Selene klasnęła w dłonie, uśmiechając się szeroko.

— I jest nasz drugi Prefekt Naczelny. Siadaj obok Hermiony, Draco. — Zaprosiła go gestem dłoni. — Mniemam, że gdy szliście, powiedziałeś już swojej koleżance, o czym chciałam z wami rozmawiać?

Pokręcił głową, złośliwie wykrzywiając usta, co nie uszło uwadze przycupniętej nieopodal Hermiony. Zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na niego pytająco.

— Ma... Draco — poprawiła się szybko. — Nic mi nie powiedział.

Ten tylko uniósł brwi, słysząc swoje imię z jej ust.

— No dobrze. Rozumiem, że chciałeś zrobić Hermionie niespodziankę, nieprawdaż? — Selene z entuzjazmem klasnęła w dłonie, po czym, najwyraźniej nie oczekując odpowiedzi, kontynuowała. — Jak już mówiłam na pierwszych zajęciach, rozmawiałam ostatnio z profesor McGonagall, która opowiedziała mi co nieco o poprzednich nauczycielach. Otóż słyszałam, że na waszym drugim roku profesor Lockhart zorganizował Klub Pojedynków... Pomyślałam, że dobrym pomysłem byłoby założyć go w tym semestrze, z tym że przedsięwzięcie zaadresujemy jedynie do uczniów klas siódmych... Spotkania będą w większości dotyczyły klątw, jakie poznajecie na lekcjach. Przed Bożym Narodzeniem moglibyśmy zakończyć działalność klubu uroczystym turniejem. Co wy na to?

Kobieta cieszyła się jak dziecko, w przeciwieństwie do Hermiony, która była lekko zdezorientowana. W czasie ich drugiego roku faktycznie był powód, by zorganizować coś takiego. Jednak wówczas taki pomysł poddał sam Dumbledore, który wiedział już z relacji Harry'ego o tym, że Voldemort nie był tak martwy, jak się wszystkim wydawało. Merlinie, w ten sposób po prostu przygotowywali się do nieuniknionego starcia z nim! Ale teraz? W końcu było już po wojnie i chociaż nie oznaczało to, że czarne moce przestały istnieć, Hermiona nie widziała powodu, by w klubie _Pojedynków _mieli uczyć się o niektórych klątwach. Zwłaszcza, że z doświadczenia zdobytego na lekcjach z Selene Hermiona wiedziała, że w większości bardzo wykraczały one poza normalny poziom nauczania w klasie siódmej.

Z drugiej strony, może po prostu była przewrażliwiona?

— W jakim celu? — wypaliła, nim zdążyła się powstrzymać.

Malfoy spojrzał na nią z wyraźnym niepokojem. _Co ta szlama chciała osiągnąć? _Zdecydowanie nie podobał mu się kierunek, który mogła obrać rozmowa.

— Stwierdziłam, że dobrze by było, abyście mieli możliwość przetestować własne umiejętności przed owutemami. — O dziwo, na twarzy Selene nie drgnął żaden mięsień. Nadal wpatrywała się w nich z takim samym słodkim uśmieszkiem, jak wcześniej. Teraz jednak Malfoy stwierdził, że nie jest on tak pociągający, jak wcześniej. — Myślałam, że ten pomysł się wam spodoba... Słyszałam w końcu, że bardzo zależy wam na ocenach...

To była wyraźna aluzja do Hermiony i ona również to zauważyła. Już tylko szacunek do Delacour jako do nauczyciela powstrzymywał ją przed odpysknięciem. W tym momencie Malfoy, po uprzednim przeanalizowaniu tego, co Gryfonka mogła palnąć w złości, pośpieszył profesorce z pomocą.

— Ależ oczywiście, na pewno nasi koledzy będą zachwyceni — podpowiedział szybko, rzucając siedzącej obok dziewczynie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Fakt, nie lubił jej, może wręcz nienawidził, ale nie mógł pozwolić, by przez jej niewyparzony język wyleciał ze szkoły. A tak na pewno skończyłoby się podpadnięcie słodkiej profesorce, którą skądś kojarzył...

— To wspaniale! W takim razie na następnych zajęciach powiem wam, kiedy będą się odbywały spotkania, dobrze? A teraz zmykajcie do siebie, na pewno jesteście zmęczeni! — zaćwierkała niczym Umbigrade, gestem dłoni wskazując im drzwi.

Gdy tylko wyszli i znaleźli się poza zasięgiem słuchu profesor Delacour, Malfoy nagle odwrócił się na pięcie, po czym złapał idącą obok dziewczynę za ramię.

— Granger, idiotko! Co ty wyprawiasz?! Chcesz, żeby przez twój niewyparzony jęzor mnie wyrzucili?! — wywarczał, zaciskając mocno palce na jej ręce i nieświadomie pozostawiając siniaki na delikatnej skórze. Jednakże teraz tego nie dostrzegał, wściekły na Gryfonkę niemalże do granic możliwości. Jak mogła zrobić coś tak głupiego, tak narazić ich – _jego!?_A, szczerze mówiąc, miał ją za jedną z nielicznych osób w zamku, których z czystym sumieniem mógł nie nazywać debilami. Nie sądził, że tak się rozczaruje... A już na pewno nie w takiej sytuacji.

Hermiona tylko syknęła cicho, szarpiąc ręką, by ją uwolnić. Jednak po chwili, gdy nie dało to żadnego, najmniejszego rezultatu, uniosła tylko głowę i spojrzała mu w twarz. Na tej, choć ukrytej w cieniu, kryło się wiele emocji, które widoczne były jak na dłoni.

— Ten cały "Klub Pojedynków" jest tylko po to, by ona mogła uczyć nas czarnej magii, wiesz?! Zresztą, po co ja ci to mówię... Pewnie jesteś tym całym pomysłem zachwycony, co Malfoy? — rzekła w końcu, ledwie hamując łzy, ni to bólu, ni z upokorzenia.

Ledwie te słowa opuściły usta Hermiony, do jej gardła została przytknięta różdżka, zmuszając dziewczynę, by ta jeszcze bardziej cofnęła się w stronę ściany, teraz całą powierzchnią swojego ciała się o nią opierając. Najgorsze, że nie miała nawet szansy, by sięgnąć po swoją, bo Malfoy nadal nie puścił jej ręki... Starając się ukryć strach, popatrzyła chłopakowi jeszcze raz prosto w oczy. Nie miała pojęcia, czego ma się po nim spodziewać i czy przypadkiem w złości nie zrobi jej krzywdy, nawet pomimo wiszącej nad nim groźby wydalenia ze szkoły. Ze świadomością, że w razie czego pozostają jej zwykłe mugolskie sztuki walki, nie opuściła wzroku. Milczenie trwało i trwało, a napięcie narastało z każdą sekundą, aż w końcu...

— Tym razem ci daruję... — odezwał się Malfoy, a każdym jego słowem koniec różdżki mocniej wbijał się w szyję dziewczyny, aż ta zaczęła mieć problemy z oddychaniem. — Ale... Jeśli jeszcze raz powiesz lub zrobisz coś takiego, nie odpuszczę ci!

Nacisk ustąpił tak szybko, jak się pojawił, gdy chłopak szybkim krokiem oddalił się korytarzem, puszczając Hermionę. Dziewczyna osunęła się po ścianie, z szokiem patrząc, jak odchodzi.

6


	5. To nie było mądre, Granger

**ROZDZIAŁ 5**

Wiele można było powiedzieć o Hermionie Granger, ale na pewno nie to, że nie cechował jej niemalże ośli upór. W tym nadzwyczaj przypominała swoich przyjaciół ze Złotego Tria. Najczęściej, ta właśnie nieustępliwość i wytrwałość w dążeniu do celu była bardzo pomocna, lecz nieraz już ściągnęła na nią kłopoty. Z tych jednak bez problemu się wymigiwała. Potrafiła wykaraskać się z prawie każdego przysłowiowego bagna, w które już nieraz wpakowali się podczas licznych przygód. I bynajmniej nie przeszkadzała jej w tym opinia najlepszej uczennicy w szkole. Teraz nie było inaczej... Szkoda tylko, że nie wszyscy nauczyciele mieli ją za idealną Panią Prefekt.

W chwili, gdy ujrzała Nietoperza z Lochów, nie była pewna, czy nie ma przypadkiem zwidów i czy opary, które unosiły się w klasie eliksirów, całkowicie nie pomieszały jej zmysłów. Jednak szybko okazało się, że z jej głową było wszystko w porządku. Nie dość, że Severus Snape czuł się nadzwyczaj dobrze, to z powodzeniem i z najprawdziwszą radością odejmował im punkty na każdej lekcji i wybrzydzał nad każdym jej wywarem. To ostatecznie utwierdziło Hermionę w przekonaniu, że powrót Snape'a nie był sprawką Eliksiru Wielosokowego. Tym samym nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie postanowiła zbadać, jakim cudem najbardziej znienawidzony profesor wszechczasów wciąż żył. O dziwo, udało jej się zdobyć od McGonagall zgodę na wypożyczanie książek z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych bez tłumaczenia się, po co jej to było potrzebne. Także obyło się bez wycieczek do biblioteki w pelerynie Harry'ego, który przez pół dnia chodził obrażony, bo przyjaciółka nie skorzystała z jego szalonego pomysłu.

Niestety, nawet pomimo przegrzebania prawie całego działu, Hermiona nie była bliżej rozwiązania zagadki niż wtedy, gdy profesor Snape cytował słowa wypowiedziane przez siebie w pierwszej klasie. Na ich podstawie domyśliła się jedynie, że najpewniej chodziło jakiś eliksir… Ale jak na razie natknęła się tylko na fragment, który odsyłał ją do Ksiąg Krwi, a tych Hogwart nie posiadał. Ponieważ jednak od początku roku szkolnego minęły już dwa tygodnie, a ona niczego nie znalazła, Hermiona zaczęła brać pod uwagę, że Snape poddał im fałszywy trop. Dlatego zdecydowała się na ostateczność.

— Harry, potrzebna mi twoja peleryna niewidka — wypaliła któregoś dnia, odciągając przyjaciela na bok i zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na rzucane przez resztę Gryfonów pytające spojrzenia.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią uważnie. Jeszcze nigdy z własnej woli nie prosiła go o jedyną pamiątkę, która pozostała mu po ojcu; zawsze radziła sobie przy pomocy dziesiątek ciężkich tomów. A gdy tylko jej ją proponował, Hermiona zawsze szybko znajdowała argument, który dowodził, że poradzi sobie o wiele lepiej bez peleryny – i tak rzeczywiście było.

— Dobrze... — zgodził się od razu, choć otrząśnięcie się z szoku zajęło mu dłuższą chwilę. — Ale co planujesz?

— Chcę śledzić profesora Snape'a.

Nic nie mogło przygotować go na taką odpowiedź. Trudno więc się dziwić, że Harry Potter znów zaniemówił. Mógł spodziewać się niemal wszystkiego, lecz na pewno nie czegoś takiego!

— CO?!

— Ciiiicho! — przerwała mu, bezceremonialnie zatykając jego usta dłonią. — To, co słyszałeś. Chcę śledzić Snape'a — powtórzyła spokojnie, powoli i dokładnie wypowiadając wyrazy, zupełnie jakby rozmawiała z małym dzieckiem. W innej sytuacji być może Harry obruszyłby się na takie traktowanie, jednak teraz jego uwaga zajęta była czym innym:  
wyglądało na to, że jego przyjaciółka postradała zmysły!

— Zwariowałaś? Snape'a?! Przecież jak się dowie, to cię zabije!

— Uspokój się! Przecież wiem, ale będę uważać...

— To nie ma sensu, Hermiono! Nie możesz zrobić czegoś takiego!

— Harry, nie dramatyzuj... Sam przez te wszystkie lata śledziłeś go i podejrzewałeś niezliczoną ilość razy! Zresztą — przerwała na chwilę — popatrz na to obiektywnie i powiedz mi, jak inaczej mam się dowiedzieć, jakim cudem przeżył? Sam przecież widziałeś, jak umierał! On nie miał prawa tego przetrwać, choćby dlatego, że jad Nagini jest po prostu trujący i nie ma na niego żadnego znanego ludzkości lekarstwa! Przeszukałam już prawie wszystkie Księgi Zakazane i nie znalazłam nic. Rozumiesz: ANI SŁOWA! Sam wiesz, że była mała wzmianka nawet o horkruksach, a tutaj nic! Po prostu muszę się dowiedzieć, jak mu się udało!

Harry zaniepokoił się, słuchając jej tyrady. Przyjaciółka wydawała się bardzo przejęta; nigdy jej takiej nie widział. Brązowe oczy dziewczyny pałały niezdrowym blaskiem, niemal jak w gorączce, a z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem robiła krok w jego stronę. Gdyby nie to, że znał i ją, i jej umiejętności, a przede wszystkim wiedział, jak wyglądała, gdy czegoś naprawdę bardzo chciała, pomyślałby, iż ktoś rzucił na nią jakiś czar.

— Hermiono... — zaczął po chwili ciszy, lecz widząc, jak nagle jej oczy napełniają się łzami, dodał szybko. — Już mówiłem, że pożyczę ci pelerynę, to naprawdę żaden problem. Ale czemu aż tak ci na tym zależy?

— Nie wiem. Ale mam przeczucie, że to bardzo ważne. Rozumiesz, że jeśli dowiem się, jakiego eliksiru użył... Bo musiał użyć eliksiru! Nawet nie wiesz, jakie to może być odkrycie dla świata magii!

— Nie uważasz, że troszkę przesadzasz? — Harry przemógł się i starając się ignorować załzawione oczy przyjaciółki, zadał pytanie, które męczyło go już od jakiegoś czasu.

— Harry! Jak możesz tak mówić? Myślałam, że będziesz po mojej stronie!

— Oczywiście, że jestem. Tylko... Naprawdę nie powinnaś go śledzić. Co, jeśli się dowie?

Twarz Hermiony rozjaśnił złośliwy uśmieszek, zupełnie do niej niepasujący.

— Nie dowie się, jeśli mu nie powiesz... Zresztą, jak już mówiłam, wiele razy ty sam chciałeś udowodnić, że jest zły do szpiku kości i biegałeś za nim, oskarżając go o wszystko, o co się tylko dało. Tym razem przynajmniej mam dowody. — Wypomniała mu te wszystkie sytuacje, kiedy nie wiedzieli jeszcze, po której stronie stał Snape i niejednokrotnie śledzili go, ukryci pod niewidką.

— No dobrze. — Zgodził się w końcu, choć nadal odrobinę niechętnie. — Na kiedy potrzebujesz tej peleryny? Musisz ją mieć teraz?

Najwidoczniej Hermiona spodziewała się więcej protestów, bo otworzyła usta i zamrugała ze zdziwieniem, nie dowierzając, że przekonywanie Pottera poszło jej tak łatwo. Minęła dobra chwila, zanim dotarło do niej, że już po wszystkim.

— Byłoby najlepiej. — Uśmiechnęła się czarująco, a z jej oczu momentalnie zniknęły resztki łez. Cóż, mimo wszystko Hermiona była stuprocentową kobietą i w razie potrzeby nie miała skrupułów, by używać wszystkich dostępnych środków, aby osiągnąć to, co chciała. Nauczyła ją tego Ginny, kiedy brązowowłosa spędzała w Norze ostatnie wakacje.

— Ale nie pójdziesz sama, dobrze? Co prawda, nie zmieścimy się już we trójkę, ale za każdym razem któryś z nas ma z tobą iść. Wojna się skończyła, ale zbyt wielu Ślizgonów pałęta się po zamku. — Harry dziwnie się czuł, doradzając Hermionie. To od zawsze była jej rola. Dotychczas przed każdą ich przygodą to ona była głosem rozsądku całej ich paczki i żadne z nich nie myślało, że kiedykolwiek to się zmieni.

Westchnęła ciężko i ruszyła za nim do jego dormitorium, wracając zaraz potem do Pokoju Wspólnego z niewielkim wybrzuszeniem pod szatą. Nim Harry zdążył zareagować, rzuciła mu przepraszające spojrzenie, po czym otworzyła dziurę pod portretem, najpewniej znikając zaraz po przekroczeniu progu wieży. Wiedziała, że kiedy wróci, jej przyjaciele dość dosadnie okażą jej swoje niezadowolenie, jednak wolała być sama – szanse, że zostanie przyłapana były zbyt duże. I chociaż miała nadzieję, że uda jej się niezauważenie śledzić profesora, miała niejasne przeczucie, że w końcu na kogoś się natknie, a wtedy nie kłopoty jej nie ominą. Nie chciała wciągać w to chłopaków, którzy i tak mieli swoje zmartwienia. Była zdeterminowana, by odkryć sekret Severusa Snape'a, a jego wychowankowie martwili ją o wiele mniej niż sam opiekun. Najmniej zaś, jeśli mogła tak powiedzieć, przejmowała się swoimi przyjaciółmi, z których strony akurat nie mogło jej spotkać nic złego.

Starając się być jak najciszej, udała się do lochów. Mimo że cisza nocna minęła już dość dawno, po drodze spotkała wielu śmiałków, którzy włóczyli się po korytarzach, najczęściej w towarzystwie bardzo zajętych nimi dziewczyn. Hermiona z trudem powstrzymała chęć ujawnienia się i doprowadzenia ich do porządku. Obiecując sobie, że na następnym patrolu nie będzie już taka łaskawa, zdusiła zdegustowane westchnienie i, z ciężkim sercem postanowiwszy ich zignorować, bezszelestnie przemknęła korytarzem.

Nim dotarła do drzwi prywatnych komnat profesora, zdążyła naliczyć niemal dziesięć bezwstydnych parek, które obściskiwały się w najlepsze po kątach, zupełnie nieświadome, że ich małe sekrety nie są już do końca sekretami. Teraz, po widokach, których naprawdę wolałaby nie oglądać, czekało ją równie przyjemne zajęcie – łamanie zaklęć, które strzegły drzwi. Wątpiła, by osoba taka jak Snape je sobie odpuściła. Była za to przekonana, iż spędzi nad tym dość dużo czasu, więc przygotowała się wcześniej. Na szczęście w dzień, który wybrała sobie na tę wyprawę, mężczyzna miał patrol. Dzięki temu nie musiała za bardzo się nim martwić do – z tego, co się orientowała – około trzeciej w nocy. Ponieważ dyżury jej i Malfoya – z którym wspólnie postanowili w końcu zapomnieć o scenie, która wydarzyła się po spotkaniu u Delacour – kończyły się najczęściej o takich godzinach, podejrzewała, iż te profesorskie zbytnio od nich nie odbiegały.

— _Alohomora! _— rzekła w myślach, dla bezpieczeństwa decydując się na zaklęcia niewerbalne. Wątpiła, by akurat to, jedno z najprostszych, coś jej dało, ale wolała jednak spróbować. —_ Appareo! — _dodała, kiedy jej przypuszczenia się sprawdziły.

Zaklęcia Appareo nauczyła się specjalnie na tę okazję. Było jednym z bardziej skomplikowanych, bo rzucając je, potrzebne było maksymalne skupienie. Poza tym, by rzucić je poprawnie, należało wykonać bardzo skomplikowany ruch nadgarstkiem. Na szczęście parę godzin machania różdżką opłaciło się, bo zaklęcie zadziałało bez zarzutu, ujawniając bariery ochronne Snape'a. Aż gwizdnęła cicho, widząc, jak bardzo są skomplikowane. Wbrew sobie była pod wrażeniem; coś jej mówiło, że nawet Dumbledore mógłby mieć niejakie problemy z unieszkodliwieniem ich... Co nie znaczyło oczywiście, że ona miała zamiar się poddać.

— _Divindo! Cognosco! — _mruknęła jeszcze, a przed jej oczami pojawiły się widoczne tylko dla niej ogniste litery, które zapisywały rzucone zaklęcia. Z żalem musiała przyznać, że znała niewiele z nich. Machnęła więc różdżką, kopiując je i zapisując w notatniku schowanym w kieszeni szaty z zamiarem dokładnego ich zbadania, kiedy wróci do wieży Gryffindoru.

Nagle zakręciło się jej lekko w głowie i oparła się ręką o ścianę, w której ukryte były drzwi. W chwili, gdy mur delikatnie zalśnił, zrozumiała swój błąd: Snape wiedział już, że ktoś tu był! Przeklinając w myślach, wycofała się, słysząc j szybkie kroki z końca korytarza. Mężczyzna dotarł do wejścia nim minęło kilka sekund i rozejrzał się, mrużąc swoje czarne oczy z drapieżnym wyrazem twarzy. Marszczył przy tym nos, zupełnie, jakby węszył.

— Wiem, że tu jesteś... — mruknął cicho. — Ujawnij się, a może kara nie będzie tak dotkliwa.

Słysząc ten jedwabisty, ale przez to jeszcze bardziej złowrogi głos, metodycznie zaczęła się cofać. I chociaż robiła to niemal bezszelestnie, mężczyzna musiał coś usłyszeć, bo zwrócił twarz bezpośrednio w jej kierunku. Jego usta wykrzywiły się w grymasie, który od biedy można było uznać za uśmiech, gdyby nie to, że był zbyt przerażający, a w efekcie niemal zmroził Hermionę. Dziewczyna jednak szybko się otrząsnęła, próbując sobie wmówić, że Snape wcale jej nie widział, że jego oczy nie przenikały przez peleryny niewidki – w końcu było to niemożliwe, prawda? Starając się nie oddychać, krok za krokiem oddalała się od wzbudzającego grozę profesora. Dopiero kiedy znalazła się na schodach, biegiem rzuciła się do ucieczki. Pędziła po schodach, nie zważając na to, że robi tyle hałasu, co stado rozszalałych hipogryfów. Tętent ten ściągnął za nią Snape'a, którego co prawda nie widziała, ale mimo to nie miała wątpliwości, że był ledwie paręnaście metrów za nią.

Nagle wpadła na kogoś, przewracając ich oboje na ziemię. Podczas upadku peleryna zsunęła się nieco, ukazując jej głowę i ramiona. Hermiona usłyszała głośno wciągane powietrze i dopiero wtedy spojrzała, na kim leżała.

— Malfoy! Co ty tu robisz? — zapytała szeptem.

— O to samo mógłbym zapytać ciebie, Granger — odparował, uśmiechając się i bez zbytniej delikatności zrzucając ją z siebie, po czym się podnosząc. — Ładnie to tak biegać po korytarzach w niewidce po północy?

Nie odpowiedziała jednak, bo zza zakrętu wyłonił się profesor Snape. Z pomocą Malfoy'a zdążyła naciągnąć materiał z powrotem na głowę, nim opiekun Slytherinu ją zobaczył. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, widząc jedynie chłopaka.

— Draco? Co ty tutaj robisz?

_Błagam, nie zdradź mnie... _Myślała, patrząc na stojącego przed nią Ślizgona błagalnie i mimowolnie przygotowując się do bycia zdradzoną.

— Szukałem cię, Severusie — odparł jednak spokojnie chłopak, tym samym postępując zupełnie wbrew temu, czego by się spodziewała. — Nie mogłem spać, więc pomyślałem, że pójdę do ciebie i poproszę o Eliksir Słodkiego Snu.

Hermiona z wrażenia aż przestała na chwilę oddychać. Malfoy jej nie wydał! Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Jej najgorszy wróg kłamał Snape'owi, żeby ją ochronić. Świat stanął na głowie. Nie zdziwiłoby jej teraz nawet, gdyby rzeczony profesor na kolejnych zajęciach był _miły. _Zdawało się to równie nieprawdopodobne jak to, co właśnie robił Ślizgon. _Może nadal jest mu głupio za tamten wybuch? _przebiegło jej przez myśl, lecz bardzo szybko to odrzuciła.  
Następnego dnia po incydencie Malfoy przyszedł pod portret Grubej Damy, wywołał ją i przeprosił – niewątpliwie po raz pierwszy i ostatni. Nie wiedziała, dla którego z nich było to większym szokiem, lecz po tym wydarzeniu chłopak zaczął niemal widocznie unikać spotkań z nią, Harrym i Ronem.

— Ach... — Snape tylko westchnął ze zrozumieniem, patrząc na chłopaka z niejaką troską. — No... Dobrze. Chodź za mną. Powinienem mieć jeszcze fiolkę w zapasie. — Mówiąc to, odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył tam, skąd przyszedł. Malfoy zaś podążył za nim, ukradkiem dając jej znak, by poszła z nimi.

— Nawet nie waż się uciekać. — Odwrócił na chwilę głowę, by bezgłośnie przekazać jej tę widomość, którą odczytała z ruchu jego warg.

Hermiona najchętniej by go nie posłuchała, ale – czego przyznanie przychodziło jej z wielkim trudem – miała wobec niego dług. W końcu z jakiś nieokreślonych powodów chronił jej tyłek przed Snapem. Było to do niego tak niepodobne, że mimowolnie zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy nie powinna go czym prędzej zaprowadzić do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Jednakże, chcąc nie chcąc, była mu coś winna, a że posiadała coś takiego jak honor, nie mogła mu teraz uciec. Nie miała pojęcia, czy zrobił to specjalnie, ale zapewnił jej wejście do komnat profesora, co było dla niej wielką okazją. Nie wiedziała również, czy Malfoy przewidział, co chciała osiągnąć, czy było to zupełnie niezamierzone. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że jej dług urósł jeszcze bardziej, co zauważyła z niechęcia. Jednak nawet to nie zepsuło jej humoru – bo znaczna część strachu już się ulotniła. Teraz chciała tylko śpiewać z radości, bo wątpiła, by dostała lepszą szansę, aby poznać hasło Snape'a; dzięki _cognosco _dowiedziała sie, że było ono jednym z zabezpieczeń. Na szczęście w porę się opanowała i nie wpędziła obojga w kłopoty – ona miała je i tak; ostatecznie musiała potem tłumaczyć się zarówno swoim przyjaciołom, jak i poradzić sobie z Malfoyem.

Ruszyła więc sprężystym krokiem za obojgiem mężczyzn, uważając, by tym razem nie było słychać, że prócz nich w korytarzu był ktoś jeszcze. Nie chciała w tak głupi sposób stracić najprawdopodobniej swojej jedynej szansy.

— Snape — rzucił czarnowłosy profesor w stronę drzwi, które na dźwięk jego głosu odchyliły się, ukazując przytulny pokój utrzymany w ciemnych barwach.

Kiedy przekroczyła próg, poczuła rosnące podekscytowanie. Wątpiła, by wielu uczniów miało okazję być tam, gdzie ona i oglądać prywatne królestwo Severusa Snape'a. Rozglądała się dookoła z ciekawością, chcąc zapamiętać jak najwięcej szczegółów, które mogły potem okazać się użyteczne... Chociaż szczerze wątpiła, by zamiłowanie właściciela danego saloniku do czerni i szarości dostarczyło jej informacji na temat powrotu do życia. Mimowolnie zadrżała – bynajmniej nie pod wpływem emocji. Pomimo wesoło strzelającego w kominku ognia, w lochach czuć było przejmujący chłód. Te właśnie płomienie oświetlały cały pokój, nadając mu wrażenie przytulności i swoistego ciepła, które tak nie pasowało do Snape'a. Nie zdziwiło jej natomiast to, że wszelkie możliwe powierzchnie zajmowały grube, stare tomiszcza, na które raz po raz zerkała tęsknie. Niektóre z nich wydawały się być równie stare jak niektóre z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych... I, znając ich właściciela, nie wątpiła, że zawarte w nich treści raczej nie dotyczyły milutkich mikstur i zaklęć. _Najczarniejsze Eliksiry na przestrzeni wieków _i _Zapomniana magia _– krzyczały najbardziej widoczne tytuły, a obrazki na ich grzbietach nie zachęcały do zgłębiania ich tajemnic. Były tu również księgi, które wydawały się być oprawione w coś, co przypominało ludzką skórę. Na niektórych widniały plamy... Pod tym względem biblioteka Snape'a zdawała się być identyczną z tą, która znajdowała się w siedzibie Blacków na Grimmuald Place 13... Co mimo wszystko wcale nie odstraszało Hermiony. Można powiedzieć, że było wręcz odwrotnie.

Dziewczyna z trudem oderwała wzrok od pokaźnego zbioru, przenosząc go na zapełnione zwojami pergaminu biurko. Podeszła tam szybko, tym razem nie dbając o to, by poruszać się cicho – gruby, włochaty dywan skutecznie tłumił jej kroki. Niestety, szybko się rozczarowała, bo nie były to notatki, a wypracowania klas piątych. Niektóre posiadały już złośliwe komentarze wypisane wściekle zielonym atramentem. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, widząc, jakie bzdury potrafili wypisywać uczniowie... Od niechcenia mogło to tłumaczyć wiecznie zły humor Mistrza Eliksirów. Czytając prace Harry'ego i Rona, sama niejednokrotnie miała ochotę walić głową w ścianę. A mówiąc to, niekoniecznie miała na myśli własną...

— Proszę. To powinno ci wystarczyć na jakieś dwa tygodnie. — Głos Snape'a przerwał jej rozmyślania. — Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz, że jedna łyżka wystarcza na dziesięć godzin...

— ... i jeśli nie chcę wylądować w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, nie mogę brać ani kropli więcej, bo jest silny. Tak, wiem — dokończył Malfoy, uśmiechając się bez cienia złośliwości, zupełnie jak nie on. Obaj zachowywali się zupełnie inaczej niż wtedy, gdy widziała ich na lekcjach i korytarzach. — Nie martw się, ojcze chrzestny, nie jestem Potterem.

_Ojciec chrzestny?_ A więc Malfoy był chrześniakiem Snape'a? Hermiona aż sapnęła. I chociaż wiele to wyjaśniało – w końcu blond fretka miała zbyt dużą taryfę ulgową nawet jak na Ślizgona – nie umniejszyło to jej szoku. Z drugiej strony, gdyby tak się zastanowić, nie było to zbyt dziwne i można się było tego domyślić wcześniej.

— Wiem, Draco. — Po raz pierwszy widziała Mistrza Eliksirów uśmiechającego się bez złośliwości i ten dziwny obraz wyrył niezatarty ślad w psychice Hermiony. Teraz tylko miała dylemat, czy chciałaby go wymazać, czy nie; w końcu widok Snape'a, który pokazywał swą ludzką twarz, nie był na porządku dziennym... Poza tym miała wrażenie, że nieprędko go zapomni. Hermiona przełknęła głośno ślinę. Nie było chyba nic bardziej _przerażającego _niż uśmiech Mistrza Eliksirów. Nic zresztą dziwnego, skoro zawsze zapowiadał on niemałe kłopoty, zwłaszcza dla Gryfonów. — Gdybyś jednak i tak miał problemy, nie wahaj się tu przychodzić, kiedy tylko będziesz miał na to ochotę.

— Dzięki, Severusie. Na pewno skorzystam. Dobranoc.

Mężczyzna na pożegnanie poklepał chrześniaka po plecach, po czym, nie czekając nawet, aż ten wyjdzie, otworzył drzwi do kolejnego pokoju i tam wszedł. Malfoy tymczasem skinął władczo na Hermionę, zachęcając ją, aby poszła za nim. Zrobiła to bez słowa; ta cisza utrzymała się między nimi do czasu, aż ten doprowadził ją do drzwi prowadzących do jego pokoju prefekta. Po dotknięciu odpowiedniej cegły różdżką cofnął się, puszczając ją przodem. Następnie wszedł za nią i poczekał, aż zdejmie niewidkę. Dopiero wtedy spojrzał na nią poważnie.

— To nie było mądre, Granger — rzekł, a jego słowom towarzyszył cichy trzask zamykanych drzwi, który rozniósł się echem po pokoju.

Hermiona, słysząc ten dźwięk, poczuła się jak więzień, który słyszy ostateczny wyrok... Bynajmniej nie ten ułaskawiający.

8


	6. Sojusznicy

**ROZDZIAŁ 6 - Sojusznicy**

— To nie było mądre, Granger — rzekł Malfoy, uważnie przypatrując się stojącej tuż przed nim dziewczynie. W wyrazie jego twarzy brakowało jednak zwykłej odrazy, widocznej niemal za każdym razem, gdy jego wzrok padał na Hermionę.

Ona zaś nie pozostała mu dłużna i również zerkała na niego badawczo, najwyraźniej z całych sił usiłując zrozumieć jego intencje. Nikt nie mógłby się temu dziwić – Malfoy nie miał w zwyczaju być ani miłym, ani szlachetnym, zwłaszcza w stosunku do Gryfonów... _Szczególnie _zaś dla Gryfonów, którzy mieli na nazwisko Granger, Potter lub Weasley. Prawdę mówiąc, nawet samego Dracona zdziwiło jego zachowanie.

— Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? — zapytała w końcu Hermiona, zupełnie jakby wiedziała, co się teraz działo w jego głowie. Przerwała tym samym dość niewygodną ciszę, która na chwilę zapanowała w pokoju.

— Nie wiem — odparł po prostu, nawet nie zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią; nie potrafił znaleźć racjonalnego wyjaśnienia dla swojego zachowania, ale to tylko dlatego, że ten po prostu nie istniał. — A dlaczego ty próbowałaś się włamać do mieszkania Snape'a? I nie rób ze mnie idioty, bo oboje wiemy, że to właśnie chciałaś zrobić zanim na mnie wpadłaś. — Żachnął się.

— Nie muszę robić z ciebie idioty. Sam doskonale sobie z tym radzisz, nawet bez mojej pomocy. — Wyszczerzyła zęby, ale zaraz spoważniała, przypominając sobie, że nie rozmawia z przyjacielem, a z wrogim jej Ślizgonem. — Słuchaj, Malfoy, nie chcę być niegrzeczna, jednak to naprawdę nie twoja sprawa. Dzięki, że mnie nie wydałeś, ale tego ci nie powiem.

Odwróciła się od niego, zamierzając wyjść. Nim zdążyła zrobić/postawić choćby jeden krok, chłopak machnął różdżką, a drzwi prowadzące do Pokoju Wspólnego Prefektów zamknęły się z głośnym trzaskiem, więżąc ich razem w środku. Hermiona wątpiła, by coś to dało, lecz do nich podeszła i poruszyła klamką – tak jak się spodziewała, bez skutku. Malfoy nieznacznie ustępował jej pod względem umiejętności magicznych, chociaż wcale na to nie wyglądał, ani tym bardziej się nie zachowywał. Wiedziała więc, że bez jego zgody (lub ewentualnie obezwładnienia) nie ruszy się z pokoju Ślizgona na krok. Powoli obróciła głowę w jego kierunku, starając się wyglądać spokojnie, choć w środku się gotowała.

— Otwórz te drzwi — powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Słysząc ten ton, zazwyczaj wszyscy, którzy ją znali, wycofywali się, podkulając pod siebie przysłowiowe ogony. Malfoy jednak był wyjątkiem, co wcale jej nie zdziwiło.  
W gruncie rzeczy szokiem byłoby dla niej, gdyby się poddał. Niewątpliwie arystokrata taki jak on nie miał wielu okazji, by przyzwyczaić się do tego, że ktoś ma czelność mu rozkazywać.

— Nie.

— Malfoy...

— Nie.

— Liczę do trzech.

— Zostaniesz tu, dopóki mi nie powiesz, co chciałaś znaleźć w mieszkaniu Snape'a.

— Raz...

— Granger... Nie denerwuj mnie.

— Dwa...

— Albo mi powiesz, albo wracamy do Snape'a i to jemu się będziesz tłumaczyć. A jeśli nawet to nie pomoże... Pamiętaj, że mój ojciec chrzestny... — Uśmiechnął się z widoczną dumą. — Jest uzdolnionym legilimentą. Wybieraj: opowiesz wszystko mnie lub jemu. Decyduj. Teraz. — Jego wzrok stwardniał i żadne znaki na niebie ani ziemi nie wskazywały na to, żeby żartował. — Pomogłem ci. Masz wobec mnie dług, pamiętaj.

Hermiona milczała przez chwilę, szukając wyjścia, ale niestety – Malfoy pomyślał  
o wszystkim. Gdyby nie fakt, że oddał jej przysługę, i to nie byle jaką, mogłaby mu zwyczajnie odmówić. Jednak czarodziejskie długi miały to do siebie, że osoba, która go zaciągnęła, musiała go spłacić dokładnie wtedy, gdy wierzyciel tego zażądał. Skrzywiła się i spojrzała na blondwłosego chłopaka, siedzącego nieopodal na łóżku przykrytym zielono-srebrnym kocem.

— Mówię ci to tylko dlatego, że mnie do tego zmusiłeś, Malfoy. Ale i tak masz mi przysiąc, że nikt... Rozumiesz, NIKT, się o tym nie dowie.

Przez chwilę rozważał to, co powiedziała. W końcu skinął głową i wskazał jej miejsce obok siebie. Usiadła tam niechętnie i ogarnęła pokój szybkim spojrzeniem. Był odzwierciedleniem tego, który dostała jako Prefekt Naczelna. Jedyna różnica tkwiła w tym, że w pokoju należącym do Malfoya królowały barwy jego domu – Slytherinu, natomiast ten Hermiony urządzony był w czerwieniach i złocie. Poza tym, te same łóżka z czterema kolumienkami i baldachimem stały w tych samych miejscach; szafy, dywany, biurka i toaletki były identyczne. Jakby nie spojrzeć, nawet okno umiejscowiono w identycznym miejscu, choć u Malfoya, którego pokój leżał pod poziomem gruntu, w lochach, zostało rzucone specjalne zaklęcie. Chcąc nie chcąc, Hermiona musiała przyznać, że pomieszczenie było równie przytulne jak to, które należało do niej... Mimo, że była w nim ledwie dwa razy; wtedy, gdy pokazywała go jej profesor McGonagall i gdy komnatę oglądali jej przyjaciele. Nie musiała tam przychodzić, gdyż i tak wszyscy, którzy czegokolwiek od niej potrzebowali, wiedzieli, że znajdą ją w bibliotece – a jej to jak najbardziej odpowiadało.

— No więc...? — Popędził ją Malfoy, gdy przez parę minut się nie odezwała. — Rozumiem, że idziemy do Snape'a?

— Nie. Muszę mieć pewność, że nic z tego, czego się dowiesz, nie opuści tego pokoju.

Malfoy w odpowiedzi wymruczał pod nosem coś, co od biedy można było uznać za obietnicę dochowania tajemnicy, lecz Hermiony to nie zadowoliło. Najchętniej poprosiłaby go o potwierdzenie na piśmie, jednak przyszedł jej do głowy inny pomysł.

— Już. Teraz mów — stwierdził z zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem na ustach.

— Najpierw obiecaj.

— Przecież już to zrobiłem! — Spojrzenie, które rzuciła mu Hermiona spowodowało, że po chwili zastanowienia uniósł ręce w geście poddania. — Dobra, niech ci będzie, Granger. Ale tylko jeśli nie będzie to miało na celu wyrządzenia Severusowi jakiejkolwiek krzywdy, nic nikomu nie powiem. Mogę ci to obiecać jedynie pod takim warunkiem.

Hermiona aż westchnęła z ulgi, słysząc jego słowa. Jak na Malfoya było to coś – coś wielkiego. Idąc tutaj, nie ośmieliła się nawet przypuszczać, że zgodzi się on na najmniejsze warunki z jej strony, a tu... Co za niespodzianka.

— To mi wystarczy. — Skinęła głową, po czym skupiła wzrok na ścianie nieopodal niego. — Przysięgnij na różdżkę.

Ślizgon przewrócił oczami, ale posłusznie wyjął różdżkę z kieszeni ciemnych spodni i przyłożył ją do piersi w okolicach serca.

— Uroczyście przysięgam na różdżkę, że nikomu nie zdradzę sekretu Hermiony Granger, pod warunkiem, że to, co planuje nie będzie w najmniejszej części zagrażało Severusowi Snape'owi. Jak zostało powiedziane, niech się stanie — wyrecytował słowa przysięgi, która nie wiązała wprawdzie tak mocno jak Przysięga Wieczysta, ale nawet z jej zerwaniem wiązały się niemiłe konsekwencje. — Już? Pasuje?

Kiwnęła głową.

— Hmm... Myślę, że może być — przerwała na chwilę, by pozbierać myśli. — Nie wiem, czy znasz tę historię, ale w tamtym roku, tuż przed Ostatnią Bitwą, Harry był we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Voldemort — Malfoy niezauważalnie wzdrygnął się na jego imię — też tam był. I Snape. Z tego, co opowiadał Harry, Riddle był przekonany, że nowym panem Czarnej Różdżki był twój ojciec chrzestny, bo to on zabił Dumbledore'a, a więc ostatniego jej właściciela. Najwyraźniej nie miał pojęcia o tym, że wcześniej ty go rozbroiłeś  
i przez to należała do ciebie... W każdym razie stwierdził, że nie może sobie pozwolić, by to nie on był jej panem. Wezwał Snape'a i rozkazał Nagini go zabić. Harry widział, jak on umiera... Przed śmiercią, Snape dał mu nawet wspomnienia, które niejako pozwoliły mu zrozumieć wiele rzeczy... Ale mniejsza o to. W każdym razie, Snape umarł. Naprawdę. — Zaśmiała się gorzko. — Nigdy go nie lubiliśmy, ale żadne z nas nie życzyło mu śmierci. Wątpię, czy w to uwierzysz, jednak Harry miał wyrzuty sumienia, że go nie uratował. Ba! Nadal czasem śnią mu się koszmary. I gdy już mniej więcej się z tym pogodził, wróciliśmy tutaj i bum! Widzimy Snape'a na lekcji. Nie wiem, jak to się stało, że on to przeżył. Harry był pewny, że nie żył i naprawdę wierzę, że się nie pomylił. Przecież jak mógłby!?

— To Potter — wtrącił Malfoy, lecz w jego głosie nie było takiego jadu, jaki zazwyczaj wsączyłby w podobne słowa. Nie spodziewał się usłyszeć czegoś takiego… — Mógł po prostu skłamać.

Hermiona jednak puściła to mimo uszu, ciągnąc, jakby jej wcale nie przerwano.

— Chcę wiedzieć, czego użył, by powrócić do życia. Po eliksirach zatrzymał nas na chwilę i powtórzył to, co powiedział nam w pierwszej klasie... Wiesz, to, że może nas nauczyć, jak uwarzyć chwałę, zamknąć w butelce sławę...

— A nawet powstrzymać śmierć... — wyszeptał Malfoy, podobnie jak wcześniej ona. — Że też ja na to nie wpadłem!

— Właśnie. Myślę, że to była jakaś wskazówka, ale nie jestem pewna. Dlatego chciałam przejrzeć jego notatki, bo w Księgach Zakazanych nie było o tym ani słowa. Eliksir Życia, Eliksir Rodwana... Ale nic poza tym — dokończyła, rozkładając ręce w geście bezradności. — Ten pierwszy odpada, bo Kamień Filozoficzny został zniszczony, a drugi działa tylko na _żywe_ osoby, nawet jeśli są o krok od śmierci, ale wciąż żywe! A on zdecydowanie żywy nie był.

Malfoy przez chwilę milczał, rozważając sytuację. Kiedy w końcu przemówił, wydawało się, że zniknął gdzieś ten wyniosły arystokrata, którym był dotychczas, a na jego miejscu pojawił się zmęczony, dojrzały ponad swój wiek, dorosły czarodziej, który przeszedł zbyt wiele.

— Granger... Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale musimy połączyć siły.

Spojrzała na niego zszokowana, chociaż jej również jakiś czas temu przeszło to przez myśl.

— Co? — zapytała, robiąc mało inteligentną minę.

— To, co usłyszałaś. Musimy na jakiś czas stać się sojusznikami, bo wspólnie mamy większe szanse odkryć, co się stało. Teraz znam sytuację i też muszę wiedzieć, o co chodzi. To mój ojciec chrzestny... — Głośno przełknął ślinę. — Masz już coś?

— Nic. — Pokręciła ze smutkiem głową, próbując zrozumieć, jak to się stało, że od otwartej wrogości przeszli do tolerancji i normalnej rozmowy... A nawet współpracy  
w zaledwie pół godziny. — Od paru dni przeglądam Dział Zakazany i jedyne, na co się natknęłam to _Aeternus Animus. _Była o tym tylko malutka wzmianka, więc nie mam pojęcia,  
o co może dokładnie chodzić.

— I tak masz więcej niż ja — mruknął chłopak. — Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie słyszałem... Snape'a nie zapytam z wiadomych powodów... Ale może ty spróbuj dowiedzieć się czegoś od McGonagall?

— Nie da rady. I tak z trudem dostałam od niej zgodę na korzystanie z Ksiąg Zakazanych. Myślę, że moglibyśmy coś znaleźć w mieszkaniu Snape'a, ale muszę najpierw rozpracować te wszystkie zaklęcia ochronne, które ten złośliwy nietoperz tam pozakładał! Cholera, to chyba najlepiej chronione miejsce w Hogwarcie!

— A żebyś wiedziała. Sama wiesz, że Snape był podwójnym agentem. Nadal jest wiele osób, które z przyjemnością poderżnęłyby mu gardło... Zarówno wśród członków Zakonu, jak i Śmierciożerców. Chyba trudno mu się dziwić, że chce się spokojnie przespać bez obawy o to, że jak się obudzi, zastanie kogoś z nożem przyłożonym do gardła!

Hermiona zarumieniła się, zdając sobie sprawę, że Malfoy miał rację. Wtem o czymś sobie przypomniała.

— Racja, ale w sumie... Czekaj! Dziś powiedział ci, że możesz do niego przychodzić, kiedy tylko chcesz. To znaczy... Potrafisz przejść przez bariery ochronne? — zapytała, podekscytowana.

Malfoy jednak szybko ostudził zapał dziewczyny, kręcąc głową ze zbolałą miną. Wzdychając ciężko, opadł na poduszki i, tak jak ona wcześniej, zaczął wpatrywać się w sufit, rozmyślając.

— Nic z tego. Mogę tam wejść tylko z nim. Zresztą, nawet jeśli by mi się udało,  
w salonie trzyma jedynie niektóre książki. Wszystkie notatki i wyniki eksperymentów przechowuje schowane w pokoju obok laboratorium. Nie ma szans na dostanie się tam bez jego pozwolenia. Przy zaklęciach, które założył dalej, te strzegące wejścia to pikuś, dosłownie. Sam Czarny Pan nie dałby rady wejść do środka bez jego pozwolenia. Nawet zakładając, że udałoby się nam w jakiś cudowny sposób ominąć zabezpieczenia, Snape od razu by o tym wiedział.

— Więc musimy wymyślić sposób, by sam nas tam wpuścił — stwierdziła Hermiona, wyglądając nagle na niezwykle zadowoloną z siebie.

Uniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę.

— Chyba zwariowałaś! Te wszystkie książki zupełnie pomieszały ci we łbie, głupia szlamo!

— Jeśli mamy współpracować, kiedy jesteśmy sami, masz skończyć z tą „szlamą" — rzekła kategorycznie, niecierpliwym gestem ucinając jego protesty. — Chcesz się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi, ja też, ale nie będę tego tolerować. Jeszcze raz i możesz szukać innego wspólnika, który ci pomoże. A na pewno nie znajdziesz nikogo lepszego ode mnie, to mogę ci zagwarantować.

Słysząc to, Malfoy prychnął tylko niecierpliwie. Wcale nie miał zamiaru współpracować z siedzącą obok niego Gryfonką – nawet jeśli sam to zaproponował – ale najwyraźniej, tak jak mówiła, nie było innego rozwiązania. Jednak kiedy odsunął na bok wszystkie uprzedzenia do niej i jej pochodzenia (no, prawie wszystkie... W końcu był Malfoyem, a to do czegoś zobowiązywało!), zdał sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna się nie myliła. Rzeczywiście, mimo mugolskiego pochodzenia była najmądrzejszą czarownicą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkał. Ustępowała miejsca tylko Czarnemu Panu i staremu Dropsowi, jak czasem pogardliwie nazywano Dumbledore'a... I może jeszcze Snape'owi. Z tego pierwsza dwójka nie żyła, co sprawiało, że Granger automatycznie uplasowała się na drugim miejscu najpotężniejszych czarodziejów Wielkiej Brytanii. Mimo całej swojej niechęci do niej, musiał to przyznać, nie chcąc się okłamywać. Coś mu mówiło, że tym razem powinien schować dumę do kieszeni – nie żeby było to do końca możliwe – i powstrzymać się od używania tego obraźliwego słowa. Niestety była mu potrzebna... Zresztą, on jej też! Uświadomił to sobie po chwili. To oznaczało ni mniej, ni więcej jak to, że on również mógł stawiać warunki. Poza tym, wystarczyło jedno słowo szepnięte Mistrzowi Eliksirów, a kariera Panny Wiem-To-Wszystko skończyłaby się w momencie. Wprawdzie przysiągł, że nic nie _powie _Severusowi, lecz nie wspominał nic o innych sposobach, przy wykorzystaniu których mógł się on dowiedzieć prawdy_._ _Ach, te kruczki prawne._ Uśmiechnął się, kiedy to do niego dotarło.

— Pamiętaj, Granger, że Snape nie byłby zachwycony, gdybym mimo wszystko go poinformował, że jedna z uczennic zabawia się w śledzenie go. — Z jego ust nie schodził pełny zadowolenia z siebie uśmieszek. — Możemy pójść na kompromis, szla... Granger. Nie będę nazywał cię szlamą, ale ty masz być dla mnie miła... I to nie tylko wtedy, gdy jesteśmy sami.

Skinęła szybko głową i zaraz tego pożałowała. Chyba nie oczekiwał od niej, by była dla niego _miła _w normalnych sytuacjach w szkole, podczas posiłków... na korytarzach... przy ludziach?!

— Malfoy... — Zgrzytnęła zębami. — Spróbuję, ale biorąc pod uwagę twój wkurzający sposób bycia, raczej wątpię, by udało mi się to na dłuższą metę. Ale mniejsza z tym. Znasz dobrze Snape'a, prawda?

— I co z tego?

— To z tego, że nie będzie nic podejrzewał, kiedy wejdziesz do jego komnat i trochę powęszysz... Ja w tym czasie jakoś go stamtąd wywabię. — Sama wątpiła w powodzenia tego planu, ale na początek lepszy taki, niż żaden.

Malfoy najwidoczniej podzielał jej opinię, bo w chwili, gdy dotarły do niego jej słowa, skrzywił się sceptycznie. Ale od czegoś trzeba zacząć. Jednak równie dużym problemem było teraz nauczenie się współpracowania ze sobą. W porównaniu z tym nawet _plan _wydawał się nie aż tak ważny. Mimo ani Ślizgon, ani też Gryfonka nie mieli zamiaru tego przyznać – coś takiego się przecież nie godziło!

Dużo później, leżąc już w swoim łóżku w dormitorium dziewcząt, Hermiona szybkim ruchem różdżki zaciągnęła zasłonki i, starając się nie obudzić współlokatorek, analizowała wydarzenia wieczoru. Trudno było uwierzyć, że połączyła siły z Malfoyem, aby wraz z nieznośnym Ślizgonem odkryć sekret Mistrza Eliksirów. Sam pomysł wydawał się tak nierealny, że nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby jutro okazało się, że był tylko dziwnym snem. Nie wiedziała jednak, że dużo dalej rzeczony Ślizgon myślał o tym samym, uśmiechając się w duchu z niedowierzaniem – w końcu niecodziennie łączy się siły z jednym z największych wrogów.

7


	7. Plany i spiski

**ROZDZIAŁ ****7**

„Plany i spiski"

Od pamiętnej rozmowy Hermiony i Malfoya minęły ledwie trzy dni, a stosunki wrogiej – a przynajmniej do niedawna – sobie dwójki zdążyły się znacznie poprawić. W każdym razie wtedy, gdy nikogo nie było w pobliżu, ponieważ, gdy nikt ich nie widział, Ślizgon na powitanie i pożegnanie nawet kiwał jej ledwo zauważalnie głową. Wprawdzie pozornie nie było w tym nic wielkiego, ale w ich przypadku nawet taka zmiana (przejście do wzajemnej tolerancji) jeszcze tydzień wcześniej wydawała się niemożliwa. Oczywiście, do przyjaciół było im daleko, lecz Hermiona nie miała wątpliwości, że nic takiego nie nastąpi. Prędzej Voldemort powstałby z martwych i zaczął tańczyć kankana na środku stołu nauczycielskiego, dedykując swój występ Harry'emu. Tak, obie sytuacje wydawały się równie prawdopodobne. Sam Draco Malfoy również nie miał co do tego złudzeń.

— Dzisiaj? — Wyczytała z ruchu warg chłopaka, gdy pewnego ranka napotkała jego wzrok podczas śniadania w Wielkiej Sali.

Skinęła głową, odwzajemniając jego spojrzenie, aby nie miał wątpliwości, że nieznaczny ruch był odpowiedzią na jego nieme pytanie. Dzień wcześniej udało im się ustalić w końcu, iż to on pójdzie do gabinetu swojego ojca chrzestnego pod pozorem porozmawiania z nim o przyszłych treningach Quidditcha – i bynajmniej nie była to tylko wymówka – a ona parę minut później miała wywołać zamieszanie niedaleko klasy od eliksirów. W ten sposób Snape zająłby się czymś innym na jakiś czas. Wprawdzie w danej chwili nie wymyśliła jeszcze, jak tego dokonać, ale do końca posiłku zostało jeszcze ponad pół godziny – wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby Hermiona zdążyła coś wykombinować. Chciała jak najszybciej mieć to za sobą i zabrać się za analizowanie informacji, które przyniesie Malfoy; a intuicja podpowiadała jej, że w gabinecie Nietoperza na pewno znajdą jakieś wskazówki. Na jej korzyść działało również to, że tego dnia oboje z Draconem nie mieli numerologii. W przeciwnym wypadku musieliby tłumaczyć się przed profesor McGonagall ze swoich nieobecności, a niewątpliwie nie byłoby to miłe doświadczenie.

Z namysłem zerknęła na siedzących obok przyjaciół. _A gdyby tak..._

— Harry... — zaczęła. — Masz jeszcze te gadżety, które dostałeś na urodziny od Freda i George'a?

Harry spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem i zmarszczył brwi. Jednakże ani słowem nie skomentował dziwnego zachowania przyjaciółki, a jedynie przytaknął, za co Hermiona była mu niewymownie wdzięczna.

— Jasne.

— Mógłbyś przynieść mi je zaraz po śniadaniu? Obiecuję, nie skonfiskuję ci ich...  
I nie, nie mogę powiedzieć ci, dlaczego. Przepraszam Harry, ale musisz mi zaufać — dodała, uprzedzając jego pytania.

Ron tylko obserwował raz jedno, raz drugie, a jego głowa obracała się, jakby chłopak był na meczu tenisa. Po zdezorientowanej minie goszczącej na jego twarzy Hermiona poznała, że rudzielec nie ma pojęcia, o co chodziło. W tej chwili była szczęśliwa jak nigdy, iż domyślenie się wszystkiego zazwyczaj zajmowało mu sporo czasu. Najczęściej uważała to za utrapienie, ale w sytuacjach takich jak ta niejednokrotnie dziękowała za to Bogu.

— Hermiono, dobrze się czujesz? — zapytał, unosząc brwi tak wysoko, że te nieomal nie zniknęły pod jego rudymi włosami. — Powiedz, że się przesłyszałem i właśnie nie poprosiłaś Harry'ego o coś od bliźniaków?

Jednak przyjaciele nie zaszczycili go ani jednym spojrzeniem. Obrócił się więc  
w drugą stronę i z oburzeniem doskonale widocznym na piegowatym obliczu wepchnął –  
w ramach protestu? – do ust kiełbaskę. Marszcząc brwi, przeżuwał ją możliwie jak najgłośniej, chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że nie odnosi to zamierzonego efektu.

— No dobra. Zostało mi jeszcze parę Bombonierek Lesera i jakiś ich eksperymentalny wynalazek, którego nie wprowadzili jeszcze na rynek, bo Ministerstwo robi problemy — uściślił Wybraniec, spoglądając na przyjaciółkę z namysłem. — Przynieść ci to wszystko, czy chcesz coś konkretnego?

Hermiona zastanawiała się przez chwilę. Wątpiła, by na coś przydały się jej słynne Bombonierki, bo Snape jak nic wysłałby ją do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i wrócił do własnych zajęć. W jego naturze nie leżała troska o tych uczniów, którzy nie byli jego wspaniałymi Ślizgonami... Jednak z drugiej strony nie mogła też prosić blondwłosej fretki, o to, by sam narobił rabanu. Opcja wprawdzie była kusząca, bo z pewnością wywabiłaby Mistrza Eliksirów ze swojego gabinetu na dość długo, ale wówczas ona musiałaby udać się na poszukiwania, a żadna potencjalna wymówka nie wydawała się młodym konspiratorom dość wiarygodna.

— Wiesz co, wydaje mi się, że raczej nie ma potrzeby, żebyś przynosił mi Bombonierki. Ale ten eksperyment...?

— To coś w stylu małej bomby, która obrzuca śluzem wszystko wokół — wyjaśnił Ron, przełykając szybko i odwracając się do niej. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust, widząc, że bardzo szybko przeszły mu jego dąsy. — Z tego, co pamiętam, nie powiedzieli nic więcej.

Brzmiało to wprawdzie stosunkowo niegroźnie, lecz znając bliźniaków to, co wynaleźli, wcale takie nie było. Jednakże urządzenie wydawało jej się idealne do wywołania zamieszania... A przynajmniej miała świadomość, że w tak krótkim czasie nie znajdzie niczego lepszego. _Jednak gdyby dodać jeszcze jakieś zaklęcia... _Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko, nie mając pojęcia, że wypowiedziała swoje myśli na głos, dopóki Harry nie wyszedł z szoku, w jaki wprawiły go słowa jego nienawidzącej łamać – chyba że w ostateczności – przepisów przyjaciółki.

— Podobno coś jest nie tak z tą mazią. Tylko że… Hermiono... Co ty knujesz? Po co chcesz wywoływać zamieszanie? Zresztą nieważne — przerwał Ron, widząc jej minę. Wydawał się całkowicie zapomnieć, że miał być obrażony na resztę Złotej Trójcy. — Nie musisz mówić, jeśli nie chcesz, ale my i tak ci pomożemy!

Harry skinął z zapałem głową.

— W czym? — odezwała się Ginny, która właśnie podeszła do stołu Gryfonów, ziewając. — No-oo coooo? — dodała, zasłaniając usta ręką. — Nie wyspałam się.

— Hermiona chce pobawić się w Irytka.

Brązowe oczy rudowłosej rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, a na jej ustach pojawił się nieznaczny uśmieszek. — Coś ty wymyśliła, Mionka?

— Ginny, przestań. Wiesz, że nie cierpię, gdy tak do mnie mówisz. — Hermiona skrzywiła się. Po części dlatego, że zdała sobie sprawę, że nie uda się jej zachować  
planu w tajemnicy, w połowie dlatego, że przyjaciółka użyła znienawidzonego zdrobnienia. Czasem naprawdę miała za złe rodzicom, że wybrali akurat dla niej takie imię; jak w końcu zgrabnie je skrócić? Pełna wersja jeszcze brzmiała w miarę do zniesienia, lecz Mionka? Równie dobrze można było tak wołać na psa. — Muszę coś zrobić, żeby wywabić Snape'a z gabinetu. W tym czasie Malfoy ma go przeszukać...

— Malfoy?! Zwariowałaś? — Trzy pary zszokowanych oczu spojrzały na nią, jakby zwariowała.

— Daj spokój, jemu nie można ufać! Założę się, że kiedy ty będziesz robić to, co wymyśliłaś, on z tym swoim cholernym ślizgońskim uśmieszkiem wygada wszystko Snape'owi!

Spodziewała się takiej reakcji, lecz nie zmieniało to faktu, że coś zakuło ją  
w piersiach. Wiedziała, że nie ufali Malfoyowi – nie żeby ona darzyła go bezgranicznym zaufaniem – ale w tym wypadku była pewna, że chłopak nie snuł intryg. Nie miał zamiaru jej zdradzić. Podobnie jak Hermionie, za bardzo zależało mu na poznaniu sekretu powrotu do życia jego ojca chrzestnego. Poza tym, pomimo wszystkich gróźb, wiązała go przysięga, a Malfoyowie nie mieli w zwyczaju łamać danego słowa, co parę razy już jej lekkomyślnie wytknął.

— Wiem, Harry. Ale tym razem chodzi o coś zupełnie innego.

— To Ślizgon!

— Oh, Ron, skończ już z tymi twoimi uprzedzeniami! Fakt, Malfoyowi nie można ufać, ale nie dlatego, że jest Ślizgonem! W końcu pamiętasz, że w czasie Ostatniej Bitwy bardzo nam pomógł nie kto inny, ale Zabini, a przecież to przyjaciel tej fretki! Jego jakoś tak się nie czepiacie. — Ginny przerwała na chwilę, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza. — Zresztą, Hermiona na pewno nie współpracuje z nim bez powodu... Prawda? — Spojrzała na siedzącą obok przyjaciółkę z nadzieją.

— Prawda. Jak mogłoby być inaczej? — Teraz już nie było opcji, by nie powiedziała im o swoim planie. Każde kłamstwo zaskutkowałoby kłótnią, której nie sposób byłoby ani zapobiec, ani załagodzić. — Pamiętacie, jak mówiłam wam, że chcę się dowiedzieć, w jaki sposób profesorowi Snape'owi udało się przeżyć? Malfoyowi też na tym zależy. Postanowiliśmy, że razem mamy większe szanse coś odkryć, niż osobno. Czasem omawiamy swoje pomysły podczas patroli. –— Było to prawdą tylko w połowie, gdyż od ich rozmowy mieli tylko jeden patrol… Lecz w końcu nie skłamała. — Jak na razie, udało nam się wymyślić, że wykorzystał do tego jakiś eliksir, więc trzeba przeszukać jego mieszkanie i gabinet. W końcu musiał zostawić jakieś notatki, do cholery! — Hermiona z każdym kolejnym słowem ściszała bardziej głos, ostatnie zdanie wypowiadając już tylko do siebie.

— Pomożemy ci. — Zadecydowali w końcu Harry, Ginny i Ron. — Tylko trzymaj  
Malfoya z dala od nas!

Zaśmiała się z ulgą, bez słów przystając na ich prośbę. Nie była pewna, czy powiedzenie im wszystkiego okaże się dobrą decyzją, ale – fakt faktem – na pewno zaoszczędziła sobie w ten sposób ich węszenia. Jednak, jakby nie patrzeć, mogła przez nich wpaść w kłopoty... Uśmiechnęła się na samą myśl, uświadamiając sobie, że ten rok nie będzie tak nudny (no, może nie licząc owutemów, do których w końcu trzeba było się przygotować...), jak wydawało im się, kiedy siedzieli w pociągu.

— Jesteście niemożliwi! — powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem, przytulając mocno każdego z nich.

— Ale i tak nas kochasz — stwierdził Ron, za co dostał pstryczka w nos.

Rudzielec złapał się za niego, mamrocząc początkowo z oburzeniem, lecz po chwili wzorem reszty Gryfonów wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem. W tej ogólnej wesołości nikt nie zauważył, że jedna szaro-niebieska para oczu przypatruje im się z zazdrością.

— Cholera, Granger, po co im mówiłaś?! Ci idioci nie mają pojęcia o czymś takim, jak dotrzymywanie tajemnicy! — Tak jak przypuszczała, Malfoy nie był zadowolony z faktu, że poinformowała swoich przyjaciół o ich planach. Swój _entuzjazm _co do tego okazywał jej nieprzerwanie od chwili, gdy po śniadaniu spotkali się nieopodal lochów. — Ci debile od razu wszystko rozpowiedzą! Aż dziw, że jeszcze nie wie o tym cały zamek.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, przypominając sobie, że zaledwie pół godziny wcześniej rzeczona trójka Gryfonów wypowiadała prawie te same słowa pod adresem blondyna. Na szczęście jego złość odrobinę przygasła, gdy poinformowała go, iż znalazła sposób, by wywabić Mistrza Eliksirów z gabinetu. Niemniej jednak teraz, gdy odrobinę bardziej poznała Dracona, zadziwiające było jego podobieństwo do Harry'ego w niektórych sprawach. Oczywiście, były rzeczy, w których różnili się oni jak woda i ogień, ale zdecydowanie mniej, niż by przypuszczała. Zastanawiała się, czy może to nie było niejako powodem, dla którego chłopcy nie cierpieli się niemal od zawsze. Parę razy nawet przebiegło jej przez myśl, czy może, gdyby niektóre zdarzenia potoczyły się inaczej, nie zostaliby oni najlepszymi przyjaciółmi? Nigdy nie powiedziałaby tego głośno, lecz wydawało jej się, że były na to duże szanse.

Spychając podobne myśli na samo dno umysłu, opowiedziała mu szybko o tym, co wymyśliła. Kiedy skończyła, Malfoy podsumował jej tyradę ledwie zauważalnym uśmieszkiem.

— Chociaż z tym dałaś sobie radę... Nieważne. Pamiętasz chociaż, co masz robić? — Zlustrował ją lodowatym spojrzeniem swoich szaro-niebieskich oczu, starając się wzorować na swoim ojcu chrzestnym. Niestety, podczas gdy w przypadku Snape'a uczniowie starali się schować za swoimi kociołkami, Malfoy budził w Hermionie jedynie serdeczny śmiech.

Dziewczyna nie pozostała mu dłużna i zerknęła na niego, przybierając minę z rodzaju Avada-To-Nic-Takiego-W-Porównaniu-Z-Tym-Co-Ci-Zaraz-Zrobię. Wprawdzie myślników było dużo, ale najważniejsze, że skutkowało. Na myśl o tym, że naśladowała tym samym wyżej wymienionego Mistrza Eliksirów, zachciało jej się śmiać. Najciekawsze jednak było to, że wychodziło jej to lepiej od Ślizgona z krwi i kości.

— Czego się cieszysz? — rzucił, widząc, że na jej twarz wypełza uśmiech.

— Z niczego, Malfoy — odrzekła, powstrzymawszy się od skłamania o jakimś defekcie w jego fryzurze (w końcu niektóre rzeczy nie miały prawa się nigdy zmieniać, prawda?). Bała się, że chłopak weźmie jej słowa na poważnie i czym prędzej pogna do najbliższej łazienki, by sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem pojedynczy kosmyk nie ułożył się w inny sposób, niż rano zrobił to Draco. Bez wątpienia, gdyby tylko Malfoy dowiedziałby się, że zakpiła z niego w taki sposób, po jego powrocie z Gryfonki nie zostałoby wiele. — Mam pomysł, jak zająć na jakiś czas profesora Snape'a.

— I...?

— I to, że powinniśmy się pośpieszyć, nie uważasz? Chłopcy wymyślili, że możemy wykorzystać jeden z wynalazków braci Rona. Jeśli wszystko się uda, powinniśmy mieć około piętnastu minut do pół godziny, zanim Snape uwinie się ze wszystkim i zacznie szukać sprawcy. Spróbuję rzucić parę zaklęć, żeby zajęło mu to trochę więcej czasu, ale nie mogę zagwarantować, że powstrzyma go to na specjalnie długo.

Po chwili przemyśleń stwierdziła, że nie ma szans, by Mistrz Eliksirów nie pojawił się w swojej ukochanej sali, gdy zostanie tam zwabiony wybuchem, który wstrząśnie lochami. Hermiona oczywiście nie miała zamiaru niszczyć żadnego ze szkolnych sprzętów – mogła wprawdzie łamać regulamin, nawet w spółce z Malfoyem, lecz nadal pozostawała sobą. Planowała jedynie lekko... wybrudzić klasę, tak, by Snape miał zajęcie na jakiś czas. Dodatkowo nie ulegało wątpliwości, że profesor nie zostawi sprawy, ot tak, co pozwoli im na co najmniej pobieżnie przeszukanie jego gabinetu.

Droga do lochów zeszła im na omawianiu szczegółów i, nim się zorientowali, stali już w korytarzu prowadzącym do królestwa Snape'a. Hermiona zatrzęsła się z zimna, patrząc ze zdziwieniem na towarzysza, na którym temperatura zdawała się nie robić większego wrażenia. Ślizgon podciągnął tylko rękawy szaty, ukazując blade nadgarstki, po czym zerknął na zegarek. Zaraz potem przeniósł wzrok na stojącą obok Gryfonkę.

— Dobra, idę. Jest równo dziesiąta dwadzieścia. Za jakieś piętnaście minut możesz zacząć. Dam ci znać, gdy będzie czysto... — przerwał na chwilę, po czym zrobił coś, o co nigdy by go nie posądziła. — Powodzenia, Granger. Spróbuj się nie zabić.

I odszedł, zostawiając ją z miną godną zaspanego Rona. Nim dziewczyna otrząsnęła się z szoku, Malfoy już dawno zniknął za zakrętem i – jak jej się wydawało – zaczął rozmawiać z Mistrzem Eliksirów. Ona natomiast pokręciła głową, jakby chcąc rozproszyć natłok myśli. _Czy to, co robili nie było przypadkiem największą głupotą, na jaką mogli wpaść? _Nie wiedziała, ale nie miała też zamiaru wystawić Malfoya – jakkolwiek głupio to mogło brzmieć w jej ustach.

Rozejrzała się szybko i zerknęła na pożyczoną od chłopaków Mapę Huncwotów.

— Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego! — szepnęła, stukając różdżką  
w, wydawałoby się, czysty kawałek pergaminu, na którym zaczął rysować się plan Hogwartu.

Maleńkie punkciki, opatrzone imionami i nazwiskami uczniów, których miały ilustrować, poruszały się po równie miniaturowych korytarzach zamku, tworząc jedyny  
w swoim rodzaju obraz całego terenu Hogwartu oraz obrzeży Hogsmeade. Teraz, gdy przyzwyczaiła się już do tego widoku, mogła bez problemu rozczytać mapę, ale wcześniej... Powiedzmy, że nie przebiegało to zbyt sprawnie. Zerknęła na miejsce, w którym była. Nikt nie zdawał się zmierzać w jej kierunku, co skwitowała głośnym westchnieniem z ulgą. Mimo wszystko jednak rzuciła zaklęcie wykrywające, które miało ją ostrzec, gdyby ktokolwiek zaczął się zbliżać do klasy eliksirów. Wyciągnęła spod szaty pelerynkę-niewidkę, jednocześnie ukrywając mapę.

— Do dzieła — mruknęła, chyłkiem wsuwając się do sali.

Jak na klasę, w której warzyło się przeróżne mikstury, ta była dość czysta. Wprawdzie  
z pozostawianych kociołków nadal wydostawały się kłęby dziwnie pachnącej pary, ale była to jedyna skaza. Szkoda, że ten porządek szybko miał zostać zaburzony przez Śluzowe Niespodzianki (tak przynajmniej mówił napis na pudełku), dotąd spoczywające bezpiecznie  
w kieszeni Hermiony. Jednak nie zagościły tam długo, bo ledwie dziewczyna rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, wyciągnęła je i rzuciła na sam środek, prosto do bulgoczącego kociołka. Skoczyła za katedrę, chcąc ukryć się przed wybuchem, który miał niebawem nastąpić. Rzuciła parę zaklęć, starając się możliwie jak najbardziej zwiększyć siłę eksplozji, przy tym traktując drzwi urokiem, który miał uniemożliwić otworzenie ich od środka. Natknęła się na niego podczas szukania horkruksów, ale dotychczas nie miała okazji go użyć. Wiedziała jedynie, że powinno działać przez jakieś dwie godziny. Jedynym, czego nie przemyślała, był fakt uwięzienia z niewątpliwie wściekłym Snape'em na cały ten czas.

Dotarło to do niej dopiero wtedy, gdy kociołek zacząć trząść się i wydawać trzaskające dźwięki. Potem nastąpiło głośne, niemal rozrywające bębenki BUM i cała klasa pogrążyła się w chaosie. Galaretowata, żrąca substancja była wszędzie, ściekała po ścianach, skapywała z sufitu... I wyżerała wielkie dziury we wszystkim, czego dotknęła. Hermiona aż cofnęła się, zaklinając cicho, gdy uświadomiła sobie, co by się stało, gdyby się nie schowała na czas. _A miałaś niczego nie niszczyć_ – wypomniała sobie ze złością w duchu.

— Co tu się dzieje?! — Gdy podnosiła się spod ściany, gdzie odrzuciła ją siła wybuchu, drzwi rozwarły się z hukiem, ukazując postać ubraną w czerń.

Profesor Snape przeszedł – a raczej przeczłapał – przez środek pobojowiska, powiewając swoimi nieśmiertelnymi szatami, by w paru krokach doskoczyć do epicentrum: pozostałości kociołka, w którym wszystko się zaczęło. Nadal wstrząsały nimi małe wybuchy, ale to nie wszystko: nie minęło parę minut, a z poskręcanych resztek zaczął wydobywać się szarawy, gryzący dym, który zmusił Mistrza Eliksirów do odskoczenia z paniką. Podczas gdy ten szybko doskoczył do zamkniętych już drzwi i z pobladłą twarzą szarpnął za klamkę, Hermiona stała jak wmurowana. Co mogło być w tych oparach, jeśli wywołało u Snape'a taką reakcję? Świadomość, że substancja budziła jego przerażenie, spowodowała, że Hermiona zaczęła szybciej oddychać. Ciężkie dyszenie było doskonale słyszalne w pomieszczeniu, ale nauczyciel nie zwrócił na nie najmniejszej uwagi. Dopiero, gdy z jej ust wyrwał się krótki okrzyk, Snape odwrócił się.

— Kto tu jest?! — Gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na dym, który zaczął wypełniać pomieszczenie i wymamrotał coś pod nosem. — Kretynie, jeśli chcesz przeżyć następne pięć minut, W TEJ CHWILI SIĘ POKAŻ! — Z każdym słowem mówił głośniej i pewniej, nie pozwalając przebić się panice, która z każdą sekundą narastała w nich obojgu.

Hermiona zrzuciła pelerynę, mając tylko nadzieję, że nie był to jego plan, by sprawdzić, kto w ten sposób zdemolował jego ulubioną salę. Doskoczyła do niego.

— GRANGER?!

— Panie profesorze, drzwi się nie otworzą... — Zakaszlała, kiedy dym zaczął zbliżać się do nich. — Co to jest...? — wykrztusiła, ocierając załzawione nagle oczy.

— TO?! To jest coś, co nas zabije, jeśli zaraz się stąd nie wydostaniemy!

7


	8. Niemiła perspektywa

**ROZDZIAŁ ****8**

„Niemiła perspektywa"

— To jest coś, co nas zabije, jeśli zaraz się stąd nie wydostaniemy! — Hermiona nigdy nie wątpiła, że Severus Snape miał bardzo donośny głos, czemu zresztą dość często dawał pokaz podczas odbywanych lekcji eliksirów, lecz mimo wszystko była zaskoczona jego siłą. — Co wrzuciłaś do tego cholernego kociołka, idiotko?!

— Ja nic nie... — Jednak widząc morderczy wzrok nauczyciela, szybko uznała, że o wiele mądrzej będzie powiedzieć prawdę. — Nie jestem do końca pewna... To było to — dodała, wyciągając z kieszeni szaty opakowanie po najnowszym wynalazku bliźniaków.

Snape spojrzał na nią nieufnie, po czym podniósł dość niewinnie wyglądający kawałek papieru do oczu. Przeczytał skład, który na szczęście Weasleyowie wyjątkowo postanowili umieścić na opakowaniu i zaklął w sposób, który kompletnie nie przystawał komuś o jego pozycji. Podczas gdy mężczyzna marszczył czoło, najwyraźniej przegrzebując pamięć w poszukiwaniu sposobu na przeżycie spotkania z czymś, co właśnie zaczęło wyłazić z drgającego gwałtownie kociołka, Hermiona wyrzucała sobie, że nie wpadła na to, by sprawdzić, czy któryś ze składników wynalazku nie zareaguje z jedną z ingrediencji użytych do uwarzenia eliksiru. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie miała jedynie to, że jej czas był bardzo ograniczony, ale brzmiało to tak idiotycznie – nawet dla niej – że od razu odgoniła tę myśl na sam koniec umysłu.

— Chodź i, jeśli chcesz przeżyć, nie odzywaj się ani słowem! — Nagle Snape bezpardonowo chwycił ją wpół i pociągnął za sobą, kierując się za katedrę. Było to jedyne miejsce w całej klasie, gdzie jeszcze nie docierał dym i owo szare _coś_, co wychodziło z kociołka. — Stój tutaj!

Zostawił ją, a sam przelewitował kilka mniej połamanych ławek na środek klasy, odgradzając ich odrobinę od trującej mgły, w której zaczęły kłębić się jakieś tajemnicze, przerażająco wyglądające kształty. I kiedy tak na nie patrzyła, czas jakby się zatrzymał, a ona zaczęła powoli, acz metodycznie przesuwać się w stronę śmiertelnie niebezpiecznych oparów. Nie chciała tego, lecz coś wydawało się samo poruszać jej stopami. Była już o krok od drżącego niczym jakieś zwierzę kociołka, gdy Snape zorientował się, co się dzieje.

— Granger! Nie słuchaj ich! Głupia dziewczyno, skup się na czymkolwiek, tylko ich nie słuchaj! — To mówiąc, złapał ją za ramię i odciągnął do ściany, gdzie wyszeptał szybko parę słów. W kamieniu pojawił się zarys drzwi, które otworzyły się, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów stuknął w nie parę razy różdżką w kombinacji nie do zapamiętania. A przynajmniej tak pomyślałaby Hermiona, gdyby nadal nie była oszołomiona wpływem mikstury, przyciągającej ją do siebie w jakiś niezrozumiały sposób.

_Hermiono...Hermiono! Chodź tu...!_

Głosy brzmiały dla niej niczym jakiś śpiew syren, wabiły ją, a z każdym metrem dzielącym ich od kociołka przybierały na sile. Zanim zdążyli przestąpić próg schowka, w którym Snape zazwyczaj trzymał wszystkie niebezpieczniejsze ingrediencje, głosy stały się tak głośne, że Hermiona zaczęła się kulić. Nie ustały nawet gdy stalowe drzwi zamknęły się za nimi z głośnym hukiem, kojarzącym się nieodparcie z jakimś gongiem, który miał zwiastować ich niechybną śmierć.

Może gdyby to nie jego życie było zagrożone, Snape wyśmiałby ten "zbieg okoliczności". Mistrz Eliksirów, który zginął śmiercią tragiczną we własnym schowku na ingrediencje po spotkaniu z oparami z kociołka pełnego eliksiru na czyraki, do którego dostała się zwykła esencja z lucerny i kolców kolczatki! Cóż, może gdyby nie dodatkowy, ekstra składnik tego, co jego podobno najmądrzejsza uczennica wrzuciła do wywaru, nie byłoby aż tak źle, lecz mimo wszystko! Jakiego rodzaju idiotą lub jakie skłonności samobójcze trzeba mieć, by wrzucać nieznaną substancję do kociołka z eliksirem, którego się nie zna? Spodziewałby się czegoś takiego co najwyżej po Longbottomie, ale po Granger...?

_Jeśli nie uda nam się wydostać, niechybnie będzie to jedna z najgłupszych śmierci, jakie miały miejsce w tym tysiącleciu... – _myślał Snape ze swoim zwykłym poczuciem humoru. W końcu nie po to cudem udało mu się przeżyć spotkanie z Nagini, żeby zginąć od pomyłki Panny Wiem-To-Wszystko! W chwili, gdy Czarny Pan – _Voldemort – _już nie żył, Mistrz Eliksirów miał szczery zamiar spędzić kolejne lata tak, jak lubił, a więc gnębiąc uczniów i warząc skomplikowane eliksiry w zasłużonym spokoju!

— Granger, jeśli tylko to przeżyjemy, przysięgam, że do końca życia nie uporasz się  
ze szlabanami! — warknął na skuloną obok niego dziewczynę, oszalałą od zgubnego wpływu oparów.

Jakiego trzeba mieć pecha, żeby niechcący – bo przecież nie specjalnie... Prawda? – przekształcić jeden z najprostszych eliksirów świata w zabójczą broń starożytności, o recepturze znanej tylko nielicznym?

— Profesorze... — Rozmyślania przerwał mu cichy głos uczennicy i delikatne szarpnięcie jego rękawa. — Pod zamkiem... Komnata...

Hermiona, która jakimś cudem na chwilę wyrwała się spod panowania eliksiru, od razu zaczęła myśleć, jak ich uratować. Przypomniała sobie, jak wraz z Ronem musieli szukać innego wejścia do Komnaty Tajemnic, gdy to w łazience Jęczącej Marty się zawaliło.

— Co? — Snape spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę, najwyraźniej nic nie rozumiejąc.

Niewiele myśląc, wyrwała mu z ręki różdżkę i, nim zdążył zareagować, skierowała ją na kamienną podłogę pod ich stopami, szepcząc: _Diffindo! _Głośny huk niemal rozerwał im bębenki, gdy w chmurze odłamków skały i pyłu spadali kilka stóp w dół. Chociaż wydawało się to trwać wieczność, to minęło ledwie parę sekund, nim z impetem uderzyli w wodę, rozbryzgując ją na wszystkie strony. Stało się to, co planowała Hermiona, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że pod lochami ciągną się rury, którymi niegdyś poruszał się bazyliszek. W ten sposób mogli się uratować – pod warunkiem że nie zginą z głodu, błąkając się w tym labiryncie. W końcu gdzieś musiało znajdować się wyjście... A przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję, bo jeśli się myliła, nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby poniosła śmierć z rąk wściekłego profesora eliksirów, który na pewno nie mógłby się już dłużej powstrzymywać. Sama zapewne zrobiłaby krzywdę osobie, która wpakowałaby ją w taką sytuację i nawet nie śmiała mieć nadziei, że Snape był wyjątkiem.

Jednakże mimo wszystko nikt nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że oboje mogli uważać się za niesamowitych szczęściarzy. Tylko tak można było wytłumaczyć fakt, że, spadając, trafili akurat w miejsce, gdzie woda była głęboka na ponad trzy metry, podczas gdy kawałek dalej ledwie sięgała im do ud. Tak, wychodziło na to, że Hermiona Granger i Severus Snape, czegokolwiek by nie powiedzieli, zdecydowanie mieli szczęście. Fortuna im sprzyjała, nie dało się zaprzeczyć, chociaż oboje na pewno mieli wątpliwości, czy to prawda... A nawet jeśli, ile to potrwa?

Pierwszy z wody wynurzył się Snape. Prychając i kichając niczym olbrzymi kocur, usiłował złapać oddech. Zaraz po nim pojawiła się Hermiona, już niemal całkowicie uwolniona spod uroku roztaczanego przez eliksir, za to z krwawiącym rozcięciem na głowie, nabytym przez jeden ze spadających wraz z nimi kamieni. Zerknęła prędko na unoszącego się obok nauczyciela, który paroma mocnymi ruchami rąk dopłynął do miejsca, gdzie bez problemu mógł stanąć. Ruszyła za nim, lecz zatrzymała się dobry kawałek dalej – tam, gdzie Snape'owi woda sięgała do połowy piersi, ona musiała stać na palcach i mocno odchylać głowę, by móc swobodnie oddychać. Gdy już w końcu mogła przybrać – powiedzmy – normalną pozycję, rozejrzała się dookoła. Nie zobaczyła jednak wiele, bo znikome smugi światła padające z dziury, przez którą wpadli, oświetlały jedynie miejsca oddalone o parę metrów. Tam, gdzie stali, panowała niemalże nieprzenikniona ciemność. Hermiona widziała więc jedynie nikłe zarysy ścian, a na nich jakiegoś ciemnego nalotu, który układał się w dziwne, przerażające kształty. Na całe szczęście, zabójcza mgła na razie nie przeniknęła przez drzwi schowka i nie przedostawała się do rur. Chwilowo byli bezpieczni – a przynajmniej miała taką nadzieję. Teraz czuła jedynie zapach wilgoci i stęchlizny, a więc nic, co mogłoby wzbudzić niepokój w takim miejscu.

— Czy mógłbym odzyskać moją różdżkę? — profesor zapytał w końcu zwodniczo miłym tonem.

Hermiona, zaciskając mocno powieki w oczekiwaniu na nadchodzącą niechybnie burzę, podała mu jego własność. Sama sięgnęła do kieszeni i z przerażeniem uświadomiła sobie, że jej różdżka pękła na trzy kawałki. _Lumos, _które rzucił Snape, tylko pogłębiło żal – było gorzej niż wtedy, gdy szukali horkruksów i jedno z zaklęć trafiło tę należącą do Harry'ego. Wtedy jeszcze można było coś wymyślić, jednak teraz... Jej różdżka nie nadawała się już zupełnie do niczego. Ale nawet to nie było w stanie powstrzymać Snape'a od uświadomienia jej, jak głupie było to, co zrobiła.

— Teraz, kiedy efekt twojej ewidentnej głupoty już raczej nas nie zabije, wytłumacz mi coś, Granger, dobrze? — Każdy, kto kiedykolwiek miał z nim do czynienia, wiedział, że był to ostatni moment, by uciec, biegnąc ile sił w nogach. Cichy, doszczętnie wyprany z emocji głos u hogwarckiego profesora eliksirów wydawał się o wiele groźniejszy niż krzyk, bo był oznaką zimnej furii, która teraz niczym niszcząca fala ogarniała Snape'a. — Co ty sobie myślałaś?

— Ja... Przepraszam... — wykrztusiła tylko, nadal nie mogąc otrząsnąć się z szoku.

— Naprawdę? Ty... _Przepraszasz?_

— Tak... Profesorze... Nie miałam pojęcia, że coś takiego może się stać, przysięgam! Chciałam tylko... — przerwała ze świadomością, że mimo wszystko nie może wyjawić mu prawdziwego powodu tego, co zrobiła. — Ja... Nie wiedziałam! — Jej umysł pracował na zwiększonych obrotach, wymyślając choćby w miarę wiarygodną wymówkę dla jej obecności w klasie eliksirów. Mimo to brzmiała niczym przyłapane na gorącym uczynku dziecko. — Zostawiłam pióro na ławce i musiałam po nie wrócić... I to musiało wypaść mi z kieszeni szaty...

Z każdym jej słowem ciemne brwi nauczyciela unosiły się coraz wyżej, by w końcu niemal zrównać się z linią włosów. Była to jego jedyna reakcja na słowa Hermiony, choć w środku niemalże gotował się z wściekłości. Była jedną z nielicznych osób, które podejrzewałby o odrobinę inteligencji, jak więc mogła zrobić coś tak bardzo w stylu Pottera (z drugiej strony trzeba było przyznać, iż jednak nie wydawało się to aż tak nieprawdopodobne, zważywszy na to, że przebywała z nim i Weasleyem nieprzerwanie od ośmiu lat). Po zastanowieniu doszedł do wniosku, że pomimo wszystko _nawet _Potter raczej nie zrobiłby czegoś aż tak bezdennie głupiego. Jednakże tym, co tylko dolało oliwy do ognia, był fakt, że jeszcze śmiała łgać mu w żywe oczy!

— Bądź tak miła i nie kłam.

— Ja mówię prawdę! — zaparła się i może gdyby nie jego długotrwała działalność jako Śmierciożercy, uwierzyłby jej. No i gdyby wcześniej się nie zdradziła.

— Granger... — warknął. — Albo powiesz prawdę po dobroci, albo skorzystamy z innych możliwości. A uwierz mi, nie mam zamiaru przebierać w środkach i w tej chwili naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie, czy twoja psychika dozna jakiegokolwiek uszczerbku. ROZUMIESZ, CO DO CIEBIE MÓWIĘ?!

Hermiona jednak zamiast potulnie wyznać mu całą prawdę – co chciał osiągnąć groźbą – tylko skrzyżowała ramiona na piersiach i spojrzała na niego buntowniczo. A przynajmniej w zamiarze jej spojrzenie miało mieć taki wydźwięk, bo cała sytuacja raczej nie dodawała jej powagi; wyglądała nader żałośnie, szczególnie że w chwili, gdy chciała spiorunować nieznośnego profesora wzrokiem, coś musnęło jej nogę i nieustraszona zazwyczaj dziewczyna podskoczyła z piskiem. Snape musiał użyć wszystkich pokładów swej silnej woli, by nie roześmiać się złośliwie. Udało mu się to jedynie w pewnym stopniu, bo zza mocno zaciśniętych ust wymknęło się ciche parsknięcie, które zamaskował ni to kaszlnięciem, ni chrząknięciem.

— Dziewczyno... Nie chcesz mnie do tego zmuszać, uwierz — warknął, gdy stało się jasne, że dziewczyna nie ma zamiaru nic powiedzieć. — Granger! — Czyżby jego groźba… _ostrzeżenie_, poprawił się w myślach, miało okazać się jedynym wyjściem? _Co za głupia dziewucha!_

Hermiona tymczasem milczała zacięcie, kalkulując, jakie ma szanse z nim wygrać. Niestety, gdy spojrzała na sytuację trzeźwo, okazywało się, że było one równe okrąglutkiemu, puszystemu zeru, które Mistrz Eliksirów tak często stawiał na pracach swoich uczniów. Z braku innych dostępnych środków (chyba żeby istniały takie, o których nie wiedziała, a takiej możliwości nie wykluczała) mógł użyć jedynie legilimencji i... Imperiusa. W obu pierwszych przypadkach była na przegranej pozycji – choćby dlatego, że nie mogła nawet użyć różdżki, by się bronić, bo ją wcześniej zniszczyła. Ponadto, o oklumencji miała jedynie nikłe pojęcie, ot tyle, co dowiedziała się na piątym roku od Harry'ego. Oczywiście potem jeszcze wiele na ten temat czytała, ale nigdy tego nie praktykowała, nie mając nawet z kim ćwiczyć. Co nie znaczy, że nie chciała... Natomiast Imperius... Tu było tylko gorzej, o ile to w ogóle możliwe. Niemal niemożliwym było mu się oprzeć, a w szczególności temu rzuconemu przez Snape'a, który był najprawdopodobniej jednym z najpotężniejszych (teraz, po śmierci Dumbledore'a i Voldemorta niewykluczone, że najpotężniejszym) czarodziejem nie tylko w Europie, ale i na świecie. Teoretycznie Snape mógł użyć również Veritaserum, lecz Hermiona nie była pewna, czy Snape nosił w kieszeni fiolki z takimi eliksirami – a nawet jeśli, miała niejaką nadzieję, że nie wpadnie na to, by ich użyć.

— Mówię prawdę. — Dlaczego nadal w to brnęła? Sama do końca nie wiedziała, lecz jedno było pewne: nie mogła pozwolić, by Snape dowiedział się o jej sojuszu z Malfoyem i szpiegowaniu go!

— Sama tego chciałaś. — W głosie Snape'a zabrzmiało coś na kształt rozczarowania i zarazem ponurej satysfakcji, jednak równie szybko jak się pojawiły, emocje zniknęły, pozostawiając obojętność. Zanim zdążyła choćby mrugnąć, już był obok i chwytał jej brodę  
w żelazny uchwyt długich, kościstych palców, by się nie wyrywała. Zmusił ją do patrzenia na siebie i wyszeptał: _— Legiliments_!

Hermiona próbowała się wyrwać, lecz wszystkie podjęte przez nią próby kończyły się fiaskiem, a i te szybko ustały, gdy rzucił zaklęcie, przenosząc się do jej umysłu. Wraz z nim podążyła i ona. Snape, nie bawiąc się w delikatność, przerzucał szybko napotykane wspomnienia, szukając tych dotyczących dzisiejszych wydarzeń. Hermiona usilnie próbowała je zablokować, jednak nic to nie dawało, a jedynie wzmacniało ból, który czuła, gdy bezwzględnie penetrował jej umysł. W końcu znalazł to, czego szukał: wspomnienie jej wizyty w klasie eliksirów. Przytrzymał je i obejrzał, patrząc jej oczami na wydarzenia, widząc jak rzuca zaklęcie na drzwi. W tej samej chwili zalała ją jego wściekłość, a ona przypomniała sobie, dlaczego nie lubiła łamać zasad.

Kara zawsze, ale to zawsze, była bardzo dotkliwa…

Krzyknęła z bólu, lecz Snape wydawał się tego nawet nie zauważyć, nadal w spokoju – zdążył się już opanować – oglądając wspomnienie. Nie puścił jej nawet wtedy, gdy do pomieszczenia wpadła jego wcześniejsza wersja. Bardzo wyraźnie czuł strach dziewczyny, gdy ukrywała się przed nim i kipiącym kociołkiem. Jednak nie znalazłszy powodów, które kierowały Hermioną, jeszcze dalej zagłębił się w jej umysł.

— Nie! — wrzasnęła, gdy znalazł się w pobliżu wspomnień, w których rozmawiała z Malfoyem. Zebrała wszystkie siły, gdy próbował uchwycić obraz i odepchnęła go, zrywając kontakt wzrokowy i, tym samym, zaklęcie.

Rozległ się głośny plusk, gdy Snape odskoczył kilka kroków w tył, potykając się o nierówne dno i padając na plecy w wodę. Gdy wynurzył się na powrót, trzymał przed sobą różdżkę, której koniec nadal świecił mdłym światłem, Hermiona stwierdziła, że o stokroć bardziej wolałaby, żeby wróciła ciemność. Nie musiałaby wtedy widzieć zwierzęcego grymasu na twarzy wściekłego jak nigdy nauczyciela.

— Pożałujesz tego, Granger — wysyczał i spróbował znów dostać się do jej umysłu, lecz Hermiona przezornie zacisnęła powieki, nie mając zamiaru rezygnować i opuściła głowę najniżej jak umiała. Żywiła tylko malutką iskrę nadziei, że profesor w odpowiednim momencie powstrzyma się i nie rzuci na nią Imperiusa lub czegoś jeszcze gorszego.

Najwyraźniej bogowie mieli ją w swojej opiece, bo Snape po paru minutach warczenia i wrzeszczenia na nią, co nie odnosiło większych skutków, poddał się. Kiedy nastała cisza, Hermiona uchyliła lekko powieki. Najwyraźniej Mistrz Eliksirów stał odwrócony do niej plecami, a jedynie tak się jej wydawało, bo widziała tylko ciemny zarys jego sylwetki na tle czerni i bladego światła jego różdżki. Ledwo potrafiła odnaleźć kontury jego postaci, mimo że różdżka nauczyciela nadal rzucała jakiś blask.

— Dowiem się tego prędzej czy później. I nie myśl, że ominie cię dodatkowa kara za kłamstwo... Nienawidzę łgarzy, Granger, zapamiętaj to sobie. — Paradoksalnie mówiła to osoba, która przez prawie dwadzieścia lat służyła dwóm panom, w gruncie rzeczy niemal bez przerwy kłamiąc.

Snape zaczął powoli iść w stronę, w którą był zwrócony. Hermiona nie odezwała się, ruszając tylko za nim w poszukiwaniu wyjścia. Brnęli przez wodę, milcząc, każde pogrążone we własnych myślach, nie wiedząc nawet, że dotyczą prawie tego samego: kary Hermiony Granger. A ta miała być taka, by dziewczyna zapamiętała ją do końca życia – same szlabany nie wystarczały, tego Snape był pewien jak niczego. Zdecydowanie, szlabany były niewystarczające.

6


	9. Wpuszczeni w kanał

**ROZDZIAŁ ****9**

„Wpuszczeni w kanał"

Widząc po raz pierwszy mury Hogwartu, każdy był porażony ogromem tego zamku. Hermiona i Snape nie stanowili wyjątku… Lecz okazało się, że to, co było widoczne z błoni, było niczym w porównaniu z bezbrzeżną przestrzenią ukrytą głęboko pod ziemią, o czym właśnie przekonali się nasi bohaterowie. Zarówno Hermiona, jak i jej profesor – a trzeba przyznać, że było to nie lada wyczynem – dyszeli teraz ciężko, zmęczeni wielogodzinną wędrówką rurami. W świetle z różdżki Mistrza Eliksirów przemierzyli już parę mil, nie zatrzymując się ani razu. Jednak nie to wywołało zmęczenie; jeszcze gorszym okazał się fakt, że przez cały ten czas nie udało im się znaleźć choćby jednego suchego odcinka drogi. Ale czego innego można było spodziewać się po zamkowych rurach kanalizacyjnych?

— Panie profesorze… — W ciszy, do tej pory przerywanej tylko jednostajnym chlupotem wody i szmerem ich oddechów, dał się słyszeć cichy głos Hermiony. Odezwała się po raz pierwszy od chwili, gdy Snape użył na niej legilimencji, bojąc się sprowokować go ponownie.

— Czego chcesz, Granger?

— Mógłby pan… — Nic, najmniejszy znak nie wskazywał na to, że ją słyszał. — Moja głowa…

— Coś nie tak z twoją głową? Czyżbyś dopiero teraz to zauważyła? — Ilości jadu w głosie z całą powagą mogłaby mu pozazdrościć kobra.

Hermiona mimo to czekała, aż się odwróci. W ogóle nie chciała zwracać na siebie jego uwagi, lecz pomimo upływu kilku godzin, krwawiąca rana na czole nadal się nie zasklepiła, a krew już niemal całkowicie zalała jej oczy. Może miało na to wpływ wilgotne powietrze? Jak należało się spodziewać, nie doczekała się odpowiedzi, ani też żadnej reakcji z jego strony. Profesor Snape nadal niewzruszenie szedł przed siebie, jakby Hermiona nie odezwała się ani słowem.

— Czy mógłby pan choć przez chwilę być poważny? — Nadal brak reakcji. — Proszę poczekać!

Zatrzymał się tak niespodziewanie, że wpadła na niego, przez ciemność nie zauważając w porę zmiany pozycji mężczyzny. Ku jej zdziwieniu, wyciągnął rękę, ratując ją przed upadkiem i zupełnie przecząc swojemu zachowaniu sprzed minuty. Hermiona aż zamrugała, nie mogąc otrząsnąć się z szoku. _Co do…?_

— Ani drgnij! — Usłyszała cichy szept.

Hermiona jednak nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie uniosła się na palcach i nie wyjrzała nad ramieniem swojego profesora. Przez moment nie miała pojęcia, o co Snape'owi chodziło, lecz po chwili, kiedy jeszcze odrobinę uniosła głowę, oczom dziewczyny ukazał się widok, który zmroził jej krew w żyłach. Ze sklepienia zwisał olbrzymi, czarnowłosy stwór, wypełniający swoją sylwetką prawie całą wolną przestrzeń. Jednak to nie jego rozmiary tak przeraziły Hermionę: ów potwór miał pięć długich szyi, na których umieszczone były małe w porównaniu do całego cielska głowy. Z każdej z nich zaś łypały na nich dwie pary krwistoczerwonych, święcących w ciemności ślepi. Rozległ się głośny syk, kiedy bestia zwróciła jeden ze swoich łbów w ich kierunku, węsząc wielkimi chrapami i szczerząc zęby. Od razu na myśl nasuwało się skojarzenie z grecką Scyllą, czyhającą na strudzonych wędrowców tak samo, jak owa kwintopeda – bo tak brzmiała właściwa nazwa monstrum – na nich.

— _Avada Kedavra!_

Z uniesionej niczym miecz różdżki Snape'a wystrzelił zielony promień, który, rozświetlając cały korytarz, pomknął w stronę kwintopedy. Odbił się jednak od pancerza chroniącego jej ciało, nie robiąc potworowi żadnej krzywdy, i z zawrotną prędkością zawrócił w ich kierunku. Migotanie światła i łaskotanie, które bestia poczuła przy odbiciu zaklęcia, zaczęło powodować, że zaciekawienie, które ją ogarnęło na widok pierwszych od dziesięcioleci _gości_, ustępowało powoli rozsierdzeniu.

— Padnij! — Nim Hermiona zdążyła choćby odetchnąć, Snape pociągnął ją za sobą w wodę, niechybnie ratując jej życie, gdyż zielona smuga światła minęła ich o włos. — Granger, musisz rzucić zaklęcie razem ze mną, inaczej nie zadziała! — powiedział, kiedy na powrót wynurzyli się kilka stóp dalej.

— Moja różdżka… Złamała się podczas upadku — wydyszała Hermiona.

Snape zaklął tylko w odpowiedzi.

— Musi być jakiś inny sposób…

— Inny sposób?!

—Tak, inny sposób! Granger, myśl! — Nagle oczy Mistrza Eliksirów rozszerzyły się w wyrazie zrozumienia. — Mam! — Sięgnął do kieszeni swojej przemoczonej doszczętnie szaty i wyciągnął z niej malutką, ciemną fiolkę. — Rzucisz tym w nią, kiedy powiem: teraz, zrozumiano?

Hermiona kiwnęła głową, jednocześnie wyciągając rękę po eliksir. Kiedy indziej nie posiadałaby się ze zdumienia, że profesor Snape powierzył jej coś tak ważnego, lecz teraz sytuacja wyglądała inaczej. Poza tym, nie miała złudzeń, że poprosił ją o pomoc tylko z braku innych możliwości. Zerknęła ciekawie na fiolkę, zastanawiając się, jakie właściwości ma jej zawartość… I jak zadziała na kwintopedę.

— Tylko tego nie spieprz, bo inaczej zginiemy… — rzekł Snape, bardziej do siebie niż do niej, zastanawiając się nagle, jak to się stało, że znalazł się w takiej sytuacji. Jednak o ile Phantasma była ewidentnie jej winą, tutaj nie mógł powiedzieć, że Panna Wiem-To-Wszystko miała na to jakikolwiek wpływ. Chociaż, jakby nie patrzeć, gdyby nie ona, nic takiego nie miałoby w ogóle miejsca!

Szybko oczyścił umysł i skupił się na jednym celu: zabić. Rysy jego twarzy stwardniały, kiedy zbierał moc, by zadać bestii cios kończący jej istnienie. Przymknął na chwilę powieki, by zaraz na powrót je rozewrzeć i upewnić się, że Granger uważnie na niego patrzy. Podniósł rękę, zginając palce w wyrazie odliczania. Trzy… Dwa… Jeden… Jego usta bezgłośnie wymawiały słowa, aż w końcu…

— Teraz! — krzyknął, a z jego różdżki ponownie wyleciał promień. Tym razem składał się on jednak z najprawdziwszej ferii barw, choć nadal dominowała zieleń. Nie była to typowa Avada; by rzucić zaklęcie o takiej sile, potrzebny był prawdziwy ogrom nienawiści, którą należało zebrać i wycelować w konkretny cel.

W tym samym czasie, kiedy rozbrzmiał jego głos, Hermiona zamachnęła się i z całych sił, które cudem udało jej się znaleźć, cisnęła fiolkę z eliksirem w stronę stwora. Szkiełko z eliksirem trafiło w pancerz na piersi, rozbryzgując się i pokrywając go w całości ciemnym, opalizującym płynem, który sprawiał, że ochronna warstwa powoli zanikała. W chwili, gdy tylko dotknęła ona ciała bestii, ta syknęła wściekle i zwinęła się w paroksyzmie bólu. Jednak tak szybko jak się zaczął, zniknął, gdyż w to samo miejsce trafił promień wystrzelony przez Snape'a. Kwintopeda tylko zatrzęsła się po raz ostatni, zaryczała, obnażając zęby wszystkich pięciu przerażających paszczy, po czym bezładną masą padła w wodę, rozchlapując ją na wszystkie strony.

Hermiona zamrugała; musiał minąć dobry moment, nim dotarło do niej, że pomysł Mistrza Eliksirów poskutkował i wciąż żyją. Odetchnęła głęboko i spojrzała na profesora stojącego obok niej. Przez cały ten czas, od kiedy rzucił zaklęcie, ani drgnął.

— Profesorze? — zagadnęła nieśmiało, nadal jednak z pewnej odległości, nie chcąc, by znowu powtórzyły się wydarzenia sprzed paru godzin, kiedy ją zaatakował. — Udało się! — Jej twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech, który jednak zbladł w tej samej chwili, w której Snape odwrócił głowę w jej kierunku. Momentalnie spuściła wzrok, co skwitował cichym prychnięciem.

— Żyjemy, więc musiało się udać.

Wypuściła powoli powietrze, usiłując opanować nadal rozszalałe serce.

— Jak oni mogą coś takiego trzymać w szkole?! Przecież gdyby to się wydostałoby, powtórzyłyby się wydarzenia, które rozegrały się po otwarciu Komnaty Tajemnic!

— Mam wrażenie, że ten wasz cały Hagrid byłby zachwycony, mogąc zainstalować takiego pupilka w swojej chatce. Również Filch nie pogardziłby kolejnym czymś, co w końcu zaczęłoby trzymać uczniów w ryzach. — Snape skrzywił się. — Mówiąc jednak szczerze, wątpię, by ktokolwiek wiedział, że coś takiego się tu znajduje. Nie mamy w zwyczaju trzymać w Hogwarcie niebezpiecznych stworzeń…

— A Puszek?

Profesor tylko rzucił jej mordercze spojrzenie, mówiące bardzo wyraźnie, by nie wtrącała się w nie swoje sprawy. Ewidentnie nadal miał w pamięci ich oskarżenia, że to on chciał wykraść Kamień Filozoficzny, podczas gdy prawdziwym zdrajcą był Quirrell, skrywający pod swoim kapturem Lorda Voldemorta.

— Gdyby nie to, że Gryffindor nie ma już punktów, które można byłoby odjąć, twój dom ucierpiałby za tę impertynencję, Granger.

— Ale przecież mieliśmy ponad sto punktów! — zaprotestowała Hermiona, której instynkt samozachowawczy najwyraźniej wyparował wraz ze słynnym rozsądkiem.

— Dokładnie: mieliście.

Przez głowę Snape'a przebiegła nagle myśl, że Minerwa może mieć coś przeciwko temu, że w jakiś niezrozumiały sposób najlepsza od czasów Roweny Ravenclaw czarownica postradała rozum. Szczególnie nie spodobałoby jej się, że nastąpiło to w czasie, gdy przebywała w jego towarzystwie – nie żeby miał na to jakiś wpływ. Tak, Granger musiała postradać rozum… Jak inaczej wytłumaczyć fakt, że nagle zaczęła zwracać się zupełnie bez szacunku do _niego? _Choć osobiście nie widział większej różnicy: jeden uczeń w tę czy we wtę, było mu to zupełnie obojętne. Niestety, od każdej reguły był wyjątek, a w tym przypadku nie mógł sobie pozwolić, by Granger stało się coś poważnego – a Merlin świadkiem, że od kiedy zobaczył ją dziś rano w klasie eliksirów, odczuwał niebywale silną ochotę, by zrobić jej krzywdę.

— Pokaż tę swoją głowę — powiedział po przedłużającej się chwili milczenia, podchodząc bliżej. — Ale nie odzywaj się, na Merlina, bo skończy się to źle!

— Łatwo panu mówić…

Zmroził ją wzrokiem, po czym zbliżył różdżkę do jej czoła, przyświecając sobie, by obejrzeć ranę. Na jego twarzy momentalnie pojawił się odpychający grymas, który sprawił, że Hermiona miała wielką ochotę stwierdzić, że jednak nic jej nie jest i po prostu odsunąć się od niego jak najdalej.

— Mogłabyś w końcu zrobić coś z tą szopą… — wymamrotał złośliwie, odgarniając poplątane kosmyki. — I tyle krzyku o takie zadrapanie?

Przecząc swoim słowom, wyszeptał zaklęcie oczyszczające i uzdrawiające, sprawiając, że rana szybko się zrosła. Jedynym śladem po niej pozostało malutkie zaczerwienienie tuż pod linią kompletnie przemoczonych włosów.

— Dziękuję.

Nie odpowiedział, ruszając przed siebie. Po chwili wahania Hermiona poszła jego śladem, z niejakim trudem przechodząc przez trupa kwintopedy. Cielsko nadal zajmowało większość miejsca, a zęby i pazury straszyły. W świetle różdżki swojego nauczyciela dziewczyna dostrzegła, że skapują z nich krople cieczy, która bynajmniej nie wyglądała na wodę. Oboje byli spięci aż do chwili, gdy pozostawili trupa daleko za sobą. Dopiero wtedy rozluźnili się na tyle, na ile pozwalała sytuacja i odetchnęli z ulgą. Spotkanie zrobiło wrażenie nawet na Snape'ie, który zawsze szczycił się tym, że nic nie mogło zbić go z tropu.

— Co było w tej fiolce? — Po parunastu minutach Hermiona odważyła się zadać nurtujące ją pytanie.

Kiedy w końcu zdała sobie sprawę, że Snape na tę chwilę nie ma zamiaru próbować dopytywać się o powody, które nią kierowały, zdecydowała, że nie zniesie kolejnych kilku godzin ciszy. Normalnie nie zdarzało się, by milczała aż tak długo. Wyjątkiem były zajęcia, ale na tych rekompensowała to sobie odpowiadaniem na pytania nauczycieli i zadawaniem własnych.

— Jesteś głucha czy głupia, Granger?

— Ani to, ani to, profesorze — odparła wesoło, ciesząc się z małego sukcesu. Mistrz Eliksirów jej odpowiedział, a to już było coś… Nieważne, że w swoim własnym, złośliwym stylu.

— Ośmielę się mieć wątpliwości.

— Dlaczego?

— Powiedziałem już, że nie życzę sobie, byś cokolwiek mówiła — przypomniał, krzywiąc się. — Trzymaj usta zamknięte i mnie nie denerwuj.

— Ale mi się nudzi!

Hermiona miała świadomość, że zachowuje się jak rozkapryszone dziecko, lecz niezbyt to ją obchodziło. Mieli niewielkie szanse na wydostanie się z kanałów, więc chyba nic nie powinno stać na przeszkodzie, by przed nieuniknioną śmiercią zaznać trochę rozrywki. Jednak profesor Snape miał na ten temat nieco inne zdanie.

— Zapominasz, z kim rozmawiasz! Nie pozwalaj sobie, dziewczyno. Jestem twoim nauczycielem i oczekuję od ciebie należnego mi szacunku. Natomiast co do tego, że ci się nudzi… Naprawdę myślisz, że interesuje mnie to w najmniejszym choćby stopniu? W razie gdyby umknęło to twojej uwagi, przypominam ci, że nasza obecność tutaj jest całkowicie twoją winą!

To zamknęło Hermionie usta na jakiś czas – ale nie na długo.

— To powie mi pan, jaki to był eliksir?

— Czy te włosy utrudniają ci odbieranie informacji? NIE i nie mam zamiaru tego więcej powtarzać!

— Prooooszę… — powiedziała błagalnie, odnosząc niejakie wrażenie, że igra z ogniem. Niewątpliwie takie traktowanie profesora Snape'a miało skończyć się dla niej źle.

Nie doczekała się jednak odpowiedzi. Mistrz Eliksirów po chwili zastanowienia stwierdził, że najlepszym – i najmniej wyczerpującym – wyjściem będzie po prostu ignorowanie irytującej uczennicy. Podczas gdy jej cisza ewidentnie przeszkadzała, dla niego była luksusem i wybawieniem, ale przede wszystkim sprzymierzeńcem. W ten sposób mógł utrzymywać zmysły w stopniu bezustannej czujności, nieprzerywanej dekoncentrującą i zupełnie bezsensowną paplaniną Gryfonki. Wcześniej już mieli okazję się przekonać, jakie stworzenia czyhają na nich w podziemiach Hogwartu, a Snape nie wątpił, że kwintopeda nie była najgorszym.

— Panie profesorze…

Słysząc cichy, odrobinę piskliwy głos swojej bardzo niechcianej towarzyszki zmrużył oczy, z całych sił musząc powstrzymywać się, by nie westchnąć cierpiętniczo.

— Granger, jeszcze jedno słowo i rzucę na ciebie _Silencio _— rzekł w końcu, nadal idąc wprost przed siebie.

— Ale…

W odpowiedzi tylko machnął krótko różdżką i szybko się obejrzał. Gryfonka wywijała rękoma w geście świętego oburzenia, wyraźnie wściekła. Parsknął złośliwym śmiechem, zadowolony, że udało mu się dopiąć swego. Zastanawiał się tylko, dlaczego nie wpadł na to wcześniej. Nie widział jednak, że uciszając Hermionę, popełnił niewyobrażalny błąd i nie polegał on tylko na tym, że nie miał wiele czasu, by nacieszyć się swoim małym triumfem. Zdążył przejść ledwie parę kroków, gdy tunel, którym szli, nagle zmienił się w pionowy szyb. Jednak próby ratunku spełzły na niczym – siła spadającej wody ciągnęła ich nieuchronnie w stronę krawędzi, która z każdą sekundą się przybliżała… Ściany korytarza były idealnie płaskie, więc nie było szans, by się czegoś uchwycić.

_Zginiemy… _przebiegło przez myśl Snape'a, kiedy tak spadał w dół, trzymając uczepioną kurczowo jego szaty Pannę Wiem-To-Wszystko. Dziewczyna otworzyła usta w bezgłośnym krzyku, a on podziękował Merlinowi, że przynajmniej zachowa trochę godności przed śmiercią, nie piszcząc ani nie wrzeszcząc wniebogłosy niczym, nie przymierzając, jakaś dziewica w niebezpieczeństwie.

6


	10. Przyjaźń to skarb

**ROZDZIAŁ ****10**

„Przyjaźń to skarb"

— Jak oni się tam znaleźli? — Stłumione głosy docierały do niej jakby spod wody. Jeden z nich, doskonale Hermionie znany, właśnie się przybliżył, gdy jego właściciel cudownie wręcz ciepłą, lecz nieco lepką dłonią delikatnie dotknął jej czoła. _Ron?_

— Nie mam pojęcia, ale wygląda na to, że mieli niesamowite szczęście! Gdyby Malfoy zobaczył ich choćby minutę później, pewnie musielibyśmy odprawiać kolejny pogrzeb.

Rozległo się pogardliwe prychnięcie.

— Daj temu na razie spokój, Ron! — Czyli miała rację! — Tym razem nie możesz mieć do niego pretensji! Gdyby nie on, Hermiona utopiłaby się.

— I Snape…

— Jakby kogokolwiek to obchodziło… A niechby się i utopił, też mi wielka strata. — Hermiona poruszyła się niespokojnie, jakby w ramach protestu. — Może jeszcze mam mu wysłać kwiatki, co? Albo jeszcze lepiej: bombonierkę! Tylko będziecie musieli mi pomóc je wybrać, bo nie mam pojęcia, w jakich smakach gustują Śmierciożercy.

— Przymknij się i popatrz na Hermionę…

— Co z nią? — Złośliwa nuta w głosie Rona zniknęła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła, ustępując miejsca trosce.

— Wydawało mi się, że się poruszyła!

— Co?! Zawołajcie panią Pomfrey, szybko!

W tym samym momencie, kiedy zza parawanu wynurzyła się szkolna pielęgniarka, Hermiona zebrała wszystkie siły i uchyliła powieki, choć wydawały się ważyć co najmniej tonę. Przemogła się jednak i niezbyt przytomnym wzrokiem potoczyła dookoła siebie. Widziała wszystkich, lecz niemal nikogo jeszcze nie rozpoznała. Wokół niej tłoczyła się trójka ludzi. Nachylali się nad nią tak nisko, że miała wrażenie, że gdyby spróbowała podnieść się choćby o parę cali, jej czoło przeżyłoby bliskie spotkanie z twarzą jednego z nich. Dopiero po chwili całkowicie dotarło do niej, kim są tajemniczy goście. Jednak nim zdążyła choćby pomyśleć o tym, by powiedzieć im, żeby się w końcu uciszyli – a przede wszystkich odsunęli – w pole jej widzenia wpadła dość niska, energiczna kobieta o nieco korpulentnej posturze. Lecz zamiast odrzucać, to tylko dodawało jej jakiegoś nieuchwytnego uroku. Ów często sprawiał, że człowiek czuł się jak w domu. A przynajmniej w chwilach, gdy ta milczała i nie wpadała w swój „matczyny" szał. Kobieta była jednak profesjonalistką, doskonałą uzdrowicielką, która niejednego już wyratowała niemal z objęć śmierci. Szczególnie zaś wykazała się w czasie Ostatniej Bitwy, kiedy większość hogwartczyków została trochę lub poważnie ranna.

— Jak się czujesz, moja droga? — Z ust pani Pomfrey padło standardowe pytanie, kiedy podeszła do łóżka Hermiony i rzuciła zaklęcie sondujące. — Nie kręci ci się w głowie?

Hermiona przełknęła ślinę i parę razy zamrugała, starając się przywrócić ostrość widzenia. Po chwili wróciła jej również przytomność umysłu, choć zmysły nadal były trochę przytępione. Nie kręciło jej się jednak w głowie, jak sugerowała pani Pomfrey. Nie odczuwała też większego dyskomfortu, wręcz przeciwnie, gdyż jej przyjaciele nieco się znad niej unieśli. Dziewczyna szybko przekazała tę informację uzdrowicielce (oszczędzając jej jednak ostatniej części), która uśmiechnęła się lekko z ulgą. Zaraz potem powróciło do niej rzucone wcześniej zaklęcie, wykazując, że Hermiona ma się na ogół dobrze. Mimo to pani Pomfrey przebadała jeszcze dziewczynę, zaglądając jej do gardła, oczu i uszu oraz sprawdzając tętno. Po tym wszystkim spojrzała jeszcze na nią badawczo i rzekła:

— No, kochanieńka, nie da się ukryć, że miałaś wielkie szczęście. Jeszcze chwilka i nawet sam Merlin by ci nie pomógł. Z tego, co widzę, żebra zrosły się prawidłowo, chociaż przez jakiś tydzień możesz czuć dyskomfort przy oddychaniu. Nie pojmuję tylko, jak to się stało, że zalazłaś się z profesorem Snapem w jeziorze? Przez cały dzień każdy w zamku zastanawiał się, gdzie zniknęliście! W końcu Severus nic nie wspominał o chęci wybrania się gdziekolwiek… — Rozpoczęła swą tyradę kobieta. — Naprawdę, w dzisiejszych czasach młodzież ma coraz dziwniejsze pomysły, już się do tego przyzwyczaiłam, ale nigdy bym nie spodziewała się czegoś takiego po Severusie!

Spojrzała na swoją młodą pacjentkę z ciekawością, pragnąc dowiedzieć się, co takiego się stało. Jednak mijały minuty, a Hermiona nie kwapiła się, by rozwiać jej wątpliwości. Po części trudno było się temu dziwić, bo pani Pomfrey bardzo lubiła wszelkiego rodzaju ploteczki i nader chętnie dzieliła się nimi – będąc szczerym – z kim popadnie. Kobieta jednak nie przejmowała się tym brakiem taktu i, mimo niezliczonych próśb i gróźb, nadal zdawała się nie znać słowa „dyskrecja". Dlatego też Hermiona przezornie nie odezwała się ani słowem. No prawie…

— To był wypadek.

A mówienie na _to _„wypadek" było niedomówieniem jakich mało! To tak, jakby któregoś z wielu pupilków Hagrida nazwać _sympatycznym stworzeniem. _Nieważne, że sam zainteresowany nigdy nie powiedziałby nic innego.

— No dobrze… Skoro tak mówisz… Cóż, w takim razie zaraz przyniosę ci eliksiry, które wypijesz, zanim coś zjesz… A wy — zwróciła się do otaczających łóżko przyjaciółki Harry'ego, Rona i Ginny — wynocha. TERAZ. Ona musi odpoczywać.

Mimo łagodnego tonu, w jej głosie pobrzmiewało jednak niejakie rozczarowanie faktem, że dziewczyna nie chciała dostarczyć jej kolejnego smakowitego tematu, który potem z najwyższą przyjemnością przedyskutowałaby z przyjaciółkami z portretów.

— Ale to nasza przyjaciółka! — zaprotestowali unisono nieproszeni goście.

— W takim razie na pewno leży wam na sercu jej dobro?

— Oczywiście!

— Więc powinniście wiedzieć, że musi odpocząć, a w waszej obecności jest to wybitnie niemożliwe. A sio! Ano już! — Machnęła ręką, jakby odganiała wyjątkowo natarczywą muchę. Choć w sumie niekiedy uczniowie przypominali takie. — Odwiedzicie pannę Granger za jakiś czas.

Nie doceniła jednak siły przebicia Gryfonów, którzy nie mieli najmniejszego zamiaru wyjść i nadal przekonywali uzdrowicielkę, aby pozwoliła im spędzić trochę czasu z chorą. Używali w tym celu wszystkich znanych sobie sposobów i nieugięta zazwyczaj pani Pomfrey nie miała innego wyboru, jak zgodzić się, by nieproszeni goście zostali na krótki czas.

— No… Dobrze, niech wam będzie. Możecie zostać, ale najwyżej pół godziny. Potem panna Granger musi iść spać!

— Dziękujemy, pani Pomfrey! — zabrzmiał chór głosów, kiedy wychodziła z izby, kierując się po potrzebne eliksiry. Wręcz nie wierzyła, że uległa trójce nastolatków! Zawsze szczyciła się tym, iż nikomu nie udało się nigdy z nią wygrać, gdy chodziło o spokój pacjentów.

Mamrocząc pod nosem, przekroczyła próg i pokręciła głową, aż jej kręcone blond włosy zawirowały dookoła. Kątem oka dostrzegła jak przyjaciele witają się z Hermioną Granger, ściskając ją mocno. Widząc to, już była gotowa na powrót wyganiać gości, lecz uśmiechy na ich twarzach szybko odwiodły Poppy od tego pomysłu.

Tymczasem na łóżku obok Hermiony usadowili się jej przyjaciele i teraz obserwowali dziewczynę z uwagą, szukając oznak bólu. Na szczęście żadnych nie znaleźli – widoczne było jedynie zmęczenie. Nawet zazwyczaj sterczące we wszystkie strony brązowe włosy wydawały się jakieś oklapnięte, jakby dopasowując się do fioletowych cieni pod oczami oraz bladej cery. Nie dało się również nie zauważyć, że Hermiona w ciągu bycia nieprzytomną dość znacznie schudła. Najłatwiej było to zauważyć, gdy spojrzało się na jej dłonie, na których teraz pod skórą wyraźnie odznaczały się kostki.

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał Ron, głaszcząc ją po ręce.

Nim odpowiedziała, uśmiechnęła się i ogarnęła ich wzrokiem. Na ich twarzach ostatnie wydarzenia również zostawiły widoczne ślady – wydawali się bladzi i wymęczeni, jakby zupełnie nie spali. Co w sumie było prawdą, gdyż pozwalali sobie opaść w ramiona Morfeusza dopiero wtedy, gdy pani Pomfrey nie mogła już znieść ich obecności w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Wszystko to spowodowało, że przez poprzedni tydzień dzielili swój czas pomiędzy zajęcia oraz czuwanie przy łóżku Hermiony. Aż trudno uwierzyć, że w ekspresie do Hogwartu martwili się, że siódmy rok nie przyniesie nic ciekawego ani ekscytującego… O ile wypadek przyjaciółki można do takich rzeczy zaliczyć.

— Chyba dobrze… Czego raczej nie można powiedzieć o was.

— Może… Po prostu my… Martwiliśmy się o ciebie. Pani Pomfrey mówiła, że jeśli dziś się nie obudzisz, będzie trzeba cię przewieźć do św. Munga — odparła Ginny.

Hermiona aż zamrugała. Wspomnienia zaczęły powoli do niej wracać i przypomniała sobie, jak spadali. Nie mieli wielkich szans na przeżycie, więc…

— Jak długo byłam nieprzytomna?

— Tydzień.

— CO?!

— Spokojnie, mamy dla ciebie wszystkie notatki. Nie uwierzysz, ale udało mi się nawet zmusić Harry'ego i Rona do uważania na historii magii.

— To prawda — roześmiał się Harry. — Potrzebowaliśmy co prawda paru szklanek eliksiru energetyzującego, ale się nam udało! Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że Binns zbiłby fortunę na wydawaniu płyt z kołysankami… Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, jak udaje ci się nie zasnąć.

— Praktyka. Poza tym gdyby nie ja, od kogo bralibyście notatki? — Hermiona odwzajemniła uśmiech. — Jeju, tak się cieszę, że was widzę!

Mówiąc to, całą trójkę zagarnęła w iście niedźwiedzi uścisk i przytuliła mocno – a przynajmniej na tyle, na ile potrafiła po leżeniu bez zmysłów przez bity tydzień. Jej brązowe oczy lekko zwilgotniały, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że mogła ich nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć! Na tę myśl uścisnęła ich mocniej. Jednak okazało się, że to znacznie nadwyrężyło jej wątłe siły i zaraz zmuszona była opaść ciężko na poduszki. Odetchnęła głęboko.

— Nic ci nie jest? — W głosie Harry'ego dało się wyczuć niepokój.

— Spokojnie, przeżyję.

— Na pewno?

Przewróciła oczami i pokiwała głową, zastanawiając się, kiedy padnie pytanie, które niewątpliwie męczyło jej przyjaciół od chwili, gdy dowiedzieli się o wypadku. Nie musiała jednak długo czekać, bo po paru zapewnieniach, że naprawdę nic jej nie jest, przyjaciele przeszli do interesującego ich tematu.

— Co się stało, Hermiono? Podobno Malfoy wyłowił was z jeziora ledwo żywych i przetransportował tutaj…

Hermiona zaklęła pod nosem. _Proszę, tylko nie on! _Mimo że współpracowała ze Ślizgonem, zdecydowanie wystarczył jej jeden dług. A teraz okazywało się, że zawdzięczała mu życie… Aż nie chciała myśleć, co chłopak wymyśli w ramach zapłaty.

— Hermiono? — odchrząknął Harry. — Jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz nam mówić… — Jednak ton jego głosu wyraźnie przeczył słowom. Nie ulegało wątpliwościom, że Wybraniec był bardzo zaciekawiony i musiał dowiedzieć się, co sprawiło, że jego przyjaciółka niemal straciła życie!

— Ach, nie, Harry! A ty, Ron, możesz już przekazać swoim braciom, że jeśli kiedykolwiek ich zobaczę, pożałują! Ten ich _malutki wynalazek _o mało nas nie zabił…

— Nas? — przerwał jej Ron.

— Mnie i profesora Snape'a. Oj, nie rób takiej miny, przecież wszystko wam już wyjaśniałam. Zresztą… Nic mu nie jest, prawda? — Co prawda, to przez niego spadli z wodospadu, ale musiała przyznać, że całkowicie jej winą było to, iż znaleźli się w podziemiach Hogwartu. Cóż, Hermiona nie chciała się okłamywać. Z tego też powodu musiała zapytać, czy Snape'owi nic się nie stało… Bo pomimo tego, że oględnie mówiąc, nie przepadała za ponurym profesorem, w żadnym razie nie życzyła mu śmierci i gdyby przez nią spotkała go krzywda, trudno by jej było żyć z wyrzutami sumienia.

Nagle przypomniała sobie o rzuconym na nią zaklęciu, które obecnie przestało działać. Ale.. Jeśli tak było…? O nie!

— On nie żyje, tak?

Ron zmarszczył brwi na jej pytanie i już otworzył usta, lecz uprzedził go Harry, który do Mistrza Eliksirów był nastawiony odrobinkę mniej nieprzyjaźnie – żeby nie rzec: nienawistnie.

— Żyje. — Uspokoił ją. — Trzy dni temu wyszedł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego i zdążył już kompletnie zgnębić nas na eliksirach. Jak dla mnie, czuje się całkiem dobrze. Nadal z niego taki sam dupek jak zawsze… Poza tym na ostatnich zajęciach rozpowiedział, że to ty straciłaś wszystkie punkty, jakie mieliśmy — nie umiał ukryć pretensji w głosie — przez co Ślizgoni cię uwielbiają… A cały nasz dom jest na ciebie wściekły.

Hermiona westchnęła z ulgą, by zaraz jęknąć. Dajcie jej różdżkę i łopatę… Albo nie, nie w tej kolejności – ktoś w końcu musiał ten grób wykopać. Martwa raczej mogłaby mieć z tym problemy.

— Nie dziwi mnie to. Sama nie mogę zrozumieć, jak mogłam być taka głupia! Przepraszam. — Spojrzała na nich, mając nadzieję, że zrozumieją.

— My nie jesteśmy na ciebie źli… Nie patrz tak na nas! Przecież wiesz, że już nieraz traciliście o wiele więcej punktów — żachnęła się Ginny.

— Ona ma rację. Poza tym, na szczęście to dopiero początek roku, więc powinno im szybko przejść. Szczególnie, że Snape już zapowiedział jakiś piekielnie trudny sprawdzian. Założę się, że tuż przed nim będziesz najbardziej lubianą uczennicą w szkole. Wiesz, jak to wygląda. — Jakby sam nigdy nie ganiał za nią, w desperacji prosząc o notatki. — Zapomną, a punkty się jakoś odbije. Jestem pewny, że zaraz znajdą jakiś inny temat do plotek.

— Dzięki, Harry. Wracając, ten cały wynalazek braci Rona zareagował z eliksirem, który stał w klasie i powstało coś… Zabójczego. Nie mam pojęcia, co to było, ale przeraziło Snape'a, wyobrażasz sobie? Wcześniej rzuciłam zaklęcie blokujące, wiecie które, i to spowodowało, że nie mogliśmy się wydostać, bo otwarte pozostały jedynie drzwi na zaplecze. Schowaliśmy się tam i rozwaliliśmy podłogę, bo przypomniałam sobie, że pod lochami biegną rury… I, Harry, złamałam różdżkę! — Jej oczy zaszły łzami, kiedy przypomniała sobie widok połamanych drzazg, które z niej zostały. Nim się opanowała, musiała minąć dobra chwila.

W tym samym momencie, kiedy Hermiona otworzyła usta, by dokończyć swoją historią, w pobliżu pojawiła się pani Pomfrey z tacą, na której stały fiolki z różnobarwnymi eliksirami oraz duża szklanka. Kobieta podeszła do łóżka, na którym leżała dziewczyna i zlustrowała ją bystrym spojrzeniem swoich niebieskich oczu, które lekko się zmrużyły, gdy ujrzała łzy na jej policzkach.

— Czy wy jesteście niepoważni?! Ona ma odpoczywać, a wy ją denerwujecie?! Wiedziałam! Wynocha! Szybko, zanim zdecyduję, że będziecie mogli ją odwiedzić tylko po to, by dać jej notatki!

— Ale, pani Pomfrey…

Jednak tym razem protesty na niewiele się zdały, bo zazwyczaj spokojna pielęgniarka zdawała się tracić cierpliwość. W końcu machnęła tylko różdżką, a oni poczuli, jak jakaś dziwna siła wypycha ich na korytarz i zatrzaskuje za nimi drzwi. Jednak gdy podskoczyli do klamki i za nią szarpnęli, ta ani drgnęła. W końcu po paru minutach siłowania się, Harry, Ron i Ginny zdecydowali się poddać. Skoro nawet _Alohomora_ nie działała…

— Cóż, wygląda na to, że na razie nie ma szans, byśmy weszli.

— Na razie. — Na ustach Harry'ego zagościł szeroki, diabelski uśmieszek. — Możemy tu wrócić wieczorem pod peleryną. Co wy na to?

Po chwili podobny uśmiech pojawił się również na twarzach rudowłosego rodzeństwa. Cała trójka miała to do siebie, że często zachowywali się, jakby nadal byli na pierwszym roku i zupełnie nie przeszkadzało im, że to nie przystoi osobom w ich wieku. A już szczególnie siedemnastolatkom będącym bohaterami wojennymi. Dlatego też Ginny bardzo żałowała, że nie urodziła się ten przeklęty rok wcześniej i nie miała szansy uczestniczyć we wszystkich niesamowitych przygodach. Pod tym względem bardzo zazdrościła Hermionie, która, pomimo tego, że nie był to jej żywioł i nie sprawiało jej to większej przyjemności, brała w tym wszystkim udział, zyskując wspaniałe wspomnienia. Ginny była zdania, że jej przyjaciółka nie doceniała tego tak, jak powinna, zwłaszcza, że sama Ginny oddałaby wiele, by być na jej miejscu… Nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to spędzanie czasu w towarzystwie własnego brata.

Rudowłosa jednak szybko odgoniła podobne myśli. Nagle zmarszczyła nos, przypominając sobie o czymś.

— Zmieścimy się pod nią we trójkę?

Jej chłopak z ociąganiem pokręcił głową, a diabelskie ogniki z jego oczu zniknęły tak szybko, jak się pojawiły. Chyba nie pomyślał o tym drobnym szczególe… Jak i o tym, że wcześniej pożyczył ją Hermionie! Została pewnie w klasie Snape'a, do której aktualnie nikt nie miał dostępu – zajęcia odbywały się w innej sali i miało tak zostać aż do odwołania. Ewentualnie dziewczyna mogła ją zgubić podczas wędrówek rurami albo w jeziorze. Harry sam nie wiedział, która z opcji wydała mu się gorsza.

— Nie… Zresztą to odpada. Zapomniałem, że pożyczyłem ją Hermionie. Tak samo jak Mapę Huncwotów — powiedział w końcu ze smutkiem w głosie.

Ronowi również zrzedła mina.

— Czyli co?

— Nic. Pozostaje nam spróbować wkraść się normalnie lub po prostu odpuszczamy.

— Wiesz, w sumie co nam szkodzi? I tak nie mamy punktów, żeby je stracić — stwierdziła z czarnym humorem Ginny. — Poza tym myślę, że nawet gdyby ktoś nas złapał, zrozumieją. Chyba że chcecie iść po pozwolenie do McGonagall?

— A zgodzi się?

— Teoretycznie powinna. W końcu Hermiona to jej ulubiona uczennica. Zresztą… Och, dajcie spokój, musi się zgodzić. Przecież nasza przyjaciółka o mało nie umarła, a my tylko chcemy ją odwiedzić. To żadna zbrodnia!

— Zapomniałaś o pani Pomfrey. Nawet Dumbledore nie był w stanie jej namówić, kiedy na coś się uparła.

— Przecież McGonagall jest dyrektorką.

— My to wiemy. Jej to wytłumacz. — Ron wskazał na drzwi, wyraźnie mając na myśli szkolną pielęgniarkę.

— Nie, dzięki. Pasuję. Wolę nie być na jej celowniku, szczególnie, że gram w Quidditcha i coś wątpię, by udało mi się przeżyć cały rok bez wizyt w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

— A więc nie ma sensu nawet próbować z McGonagall? — zapytała Ginny, odrobinę obrażona, że Harry i Ron tak szybko odrzucili plan, który wymyśliła.

— Wątpię.

— Czyli robimy tak jak za starych, dobrych czasów i po prostu olewamy zasady? — W oczach Rona ponownie zagościł psotny blask.

Harry tylko pokiwał głową, a Ginny przełknęła urażoną dumę i również przyznała im rację.

Jednak kiedy nadszedł wieczór, a właściwie noc i przyjaciele stwierdzili, że to najlepsza pora na przeprowadzenie operacji, Ginny zrezygnowała. Wymówiła się faktem, że jest zmęczona, a Hermiona i tak na pewno jej wszystko opowie… Harry i Ron tylko wzruszyli ramionami, a kwadrans później, uważnie obserwując, czy nikt przypadkiem nie idzie, skradali się już w stronę Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Za każdym razem, kiedy zbliżali się do zakrętu, przystawali, kładąc palec na ustach i wyglądając zza rogu. Parę razy musieli aż puszczać się biegiem, słysząc w oddali wesołe pogwizdywanie Irytka i sapanie goniącego go Filcha. Na szczęście jednak korytarze były wyjątkowo puste, więc udało im się dotrzeć do celu bez większych przeszkód. Mimo to zerknęli wpierw przez dziurkę od klucza, czy przypadkiem w Skrzydle Szpitalnym nie pali się światło. Wszystko jednak wskazywało na to, że pani Pomfrey już położyła się spać i mogli wejść prawie bez obaw. Chłopcy na palcach podeszli do łóżka Hermiony, a kiedy już byli w odległości metra od przyjaciółki, Harry rzucił się na nią. Momentalnie się obudziła i otworzyła usta do krzyku, spoglądając na niego nieprzytomnymi, przerażonymi oczyma.

— Hermiono! Cicho, to ja, Harry. Spokojnie — wyszeptał, zatykając jej buzię dłonią.

W tym czasie Ron rzucał zaklęcia rozpraszające i wyciszające.

— Czy wyście kompletnie zgłupieli?!

Obaj w tej samej chwili wyszczerzyli zęby, a Harry już otwierał usta, by zaprzeczyć, ale Hermiona zatrzymała go ruchem dłoni, którą cudem udało jej się uwolnić.

— Zresztą nie odpowiadajcie, nie chcę wiedzieć. Ronaldzie, nie ciesz się jak idiota! — Ton jej głosu wyraźnie wskazywał, że nie jest zadowolona. — A ty, Harry, zabieraj ze mnie te swoje kościste cielsko! Przez ciebie będę miała siniaki!

Wybraniec, mrużąc oczy ukryte za okrągłymi okularami, szybko podniósł się, w wyniku czego z gardła Hermiony wydarło się westchnienie ulgi. Jednak trudno było się temu dziwić. Harry, pomimo że przybyło mu trochę mięśni i jego sylwetka zmieniła się na bardziej męską, nadal był wybitnie chudy i kościsty. Zaś spotkanie z tymi jego kośćmi zawsze kończyło się małymi siniakami – pod tym względem Hermiona nadzwyczaj współczuła Ginny.

Ron w reakcji na całe zdarzenie tylko przewrócił oczami, zdając się nie mieć zupełnie nic przeciwko, by jego przyjaciel leżał na _jego _narzeczonej. I choć było to lepsze od częstych wybuchów zazdrości, Hermiona nie była tym zbytnio zadowolona.

— Ja? Kościsty? — zaprotestował w udawanym oburzeniu Harry. — To nie mi można policzyć wszystkie żebra!

Hermiona tylko uniosła brwi.

— Doprawdy? _Nie _tobie?

— No dobra. Nie _tylko _mi. Już. Zadowolona?

— A jak myślisz? — zapytała, szczerząc zęby. — Zresztą, nieważne. Wątpię, że przyszliście tutaj po to, by dyskutować o tym, że schudłam.

Przyjaciele odwzajemnili uśmiech, po czym usiedli na łóżku po obu jej stronach. Hermiona natomiast szybko opowiedziała im całą historię, ignorując ich okrzyki w bardziej emocjonujących momentach (jak na przykład spotkanie z kwintopedą). Co ciekawe, przemilczeli kwestię rzuconego na Hermionę przez Snape'a zaklęcia. Spojrzeli tylko na siebie, a Ron uniósł brwi, jakby chciał powiedzieć „A nie mówiłem?". Harry zaś przytaknął z nieco ponurą miną, co jednak ubiegło uwadze Hermiony. Gdy dowiedzieli się już wszystkiego, popomstowali na Mistrza Eliksirów oraz Malfoya oraz opowiedzieli jej o wszystkim, co działo się w szkole, kiedy była nieprzytomna. W efekcie skończyło się to tym, że chłopcy opuścili Skrzydło Szpitalne dopiero nad ranem.

Okazało się jednak, że bynajmniej nie był to koniec wizyt składanych Hermionie… Kiedy obudziła się, odespawszy nocną obecność przyjaciół, już czekał na nią kolejny gość.

9


	11. Ci okropni Ślizgoni!

**ROZDZIAŁ ****11**

„Ci okropni Ślizgoni!"

W zasadzie od chwili, gdy ledwie dzień wcześniej odzyskała przytomność w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, Hermiona nie miała wątpliwości, że prędzej czy później zagości u niej pewien nadzwyczaj irytujący Ślizgon. Nie powinna więc być zdziwiona, kiedy obudziwszy się, zamiast rażącego światła i białego sufitu, ujrzała nad sobą parę zimnych szaro-niebieskich oczu. Mimo to zamrugała zszokowana, na początku nie bardzo wiedząc, co się dzieje. Dopiero po krótkiej chwili w miarę oprzytomniała i zrozumiała, że właścicielem owej pary oczu był Draco Malfoy, który bynajmniej nie przyszedł ją odwiedzić… A przynajmniej nie w takim sensie jak inni by pomyśleli. Chłopak nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie miał w tym jakiegoś celu.

— Malfoy… — Ziewnęła szeroko, co spotkało się z jego urażonym spojrzeniem. — Co ty tu robisz?

— Granger — przywitał się. — Mnie również bardzo miło cię widzieć. Tak, oczywiście, wszystko w porządku, ale dzięki, że zapytałaś — dodał z ironią. — Och, daj spokój, przecież wiesz z jakiego powodu tu jestem.

Musiała minąć chwila, nim do Hermiony dotarło, co jej gość miał na myśli. Niemal od razu zniknęło wcześniejsze otępienie, a na jego miejscu pojawiło się niczym nieskrępowane podekscytowanie.

— Znalazłeś coś?

— O tym za chwilę. — Uśmiechnął się perfidnie. — Najpierw powiesz mi, co spieprzyłaś. Granger, miałaś tylko wywołać zamieszanie, a nie wysadzać klasę…

— Nie wysadziłam klasy!

— To jak to nazwiesz? Poza tym prawie zapomniałem ci pogratulować – dokonałaś czegoś, co nie udało się nawet Longbottomowi, chociaż wszyscy jesteśmy świadkami, że przez te siedem lat bardzo się starał. Pewnie twoje pieski są z ciebie bardzo dumne, co? Wygląda na to, że święta Granger nie jest taka święta, jak wszyscy sądzą — zakpił.

— Daruj sobie tę ironię, Draco. Wystąpiły tylko pewne… Komplikacje. — Niedopowiedzenie stulecia. _To tak, jakby powiedzieć, że Lord Voldemort był malutkim kłopotem._

Malfoy tylko uniósł brwi, a kiedy się odezwał, w jego głosie brzmiało powątpiewanie podszyte dużą dawką złośliwości:

— Doprawdy? To dlaczego Snape musiał otworzyć nową salę, która była nieużywana od lat? Bo jak na mój gust, był trochę przywiązany do swojej klasy i coś mi się nie wydaje, by po przeleżeniu tutaj trzech dni nagle zmienił zdanie z powodu malutkich _komplikacji_, jak ty to nazwałaś.

Puściła pomimo uszu przytyk do jej wcześniejszych słów, zainteresowana wyłapaną spomiędzy wierszy informacją o nowej sali. Miała świadomość, że w Hogwarcie jest mnóstwo pomieszczeń, w których nigdy nie była – nie żeby jej przyjaciele nie próbowali dostać się do środka – lecz nie sądziła, że odwiedzi jedno z nich w podobnej sytuacji.  
Szczególnie w lochach wprost roiło się od podobnych miejsc. Jeśli te na wyższych piętrach, były opieczętowane zaklęciami, z tymi na dole mogły konkurować tylko zabezpieczenia gabinetu Snape'a. Jednakże biorąc pod uwagę historię zamku, wolałaby, aby za zamkniętymi przy pomocy zaklęć drzwiami kryły się rzeczy bardziej… Ekscytujące? Hermiona skłamałaby, gdyby nie powiedziała, że nieco ją to rozczarowała.

— Nowa klasa? Harry i Ron coś o tym wspominali…

— No tak. W sumie nie dziwi mnie to. Włóczyli się po ciszy nocnej, kiedy profesor Snape ich przyłapał. Dostali szlaban, na którym musieli uprzątnąć nową salę. — Jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech satysfakcji. — Te twoje pieski nie są zbyt inteligentne, Granger. Nie znam nikogo innego, kto uznałby za stosowne bawić się łajnobombami tuż pod nosem któregoś z nauczycieli… A już w szczególności Snape'a.

— Oni…

— … są debilami — podpowiedział usłużnie blondyn. — Tak, wiem.

Hermiona czuła się zobowiązana, by gorąco zaprotestować, choć sama czasem również odnosiła podobne wrażenie. Czego by nie powiedzieć, prawdą było, że Harry i Ron nadzwyczaj często robili głupoty i w większości unikali kary tylko dzięki jej interwencji i nadzwyczajnemu szczęściu, które niestety nie szło w parze z rozumem i rozsądkiem. Jednak pomimo tej świadomości przyjaźń do czegoś zobowiązywała, nawet jeśli miała zaprzeczyć oczywistemu. Choć może Hermiona osobiście ujęłaby to nieco mniej dosadnie… Aczkolwiek gdyby spojrzeć na to z drugiej strony, chłopcy mieli też nierzadko swoje chwile, w których ulegali przebłyskom geniuszu. Właśnie te momenty decydowały niejednokrotnie o tym, że przeżyli do czasu, by śmiać się teraz z przygód, w których niegdyś wspólnie uczestniczyli.

— Oni nie są debilami, Malfoy! Pamiętaj, o kim mówisz. Poza tym może przypomnę ci twoich drogich przyjaciół, Grabbe'a i Goyle'a? — Spojrzała ostrzegawczo na chłopaka, po czym pokręciła ze zrezygnowaniem głową. — Zresztą zostawmy to. Ty wiesz swoje, ja swoje i tyle wystarczy… Zawsze możemy zgodzić się, że się nie zgadzamy.

W pierwszej chwili myślała, że będzie się z nią sprzeczał, lecz po raz kolejny młody Malfoy zadziwił Hermionę, z nikłym skrzywieniem warg przyznając jej rację. Wprawdzie zrobił to dość niechętnie, jednak samo to, że chłopak był do tego zdolny, wydało się jej nieco dziwaczne.

— Fakt. Chyba trochę odbiegliśmy od tematu.

— Chociaż ciekawa jestem, skąd ty o tym wiedziałeś. — Hermiona nie mogła się powstrzymać, by tego nie dodać, mimo wcześniejszego zakończenia tematu.

Draco przewrócił oczami.

— Powiedzmy, że mam siatkę informacyjną.

— I wcale to nie ma związku z tym, że włóczyłeś się po nocy?

— Ja? — Chyba nawet anioł nie mógłby przybrać bardziej niewinnej miny. — O co ty mnie posądzasz? Po prostu jako Malfoy jestem zobowiązany, aby wiedzieć o wszystkim.

Hermiona pokręciła głową i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, jednocześnie poprawiając na poduszkach. Zaraz tego jednak pożałowała, gdyż poczuła tępy ból promieniujący z nadal poobijanych żeber. Jęknęła cicho, lecz kiedy chłopak nachylił się, zamierzając jakoś pomóc, powstrzymała go ruchem dłoni. Na chwilę zacisnęła powieki, a kiedy na powrót je rozwarła, na szczęście dyskomfort ustąpił. Jeśli miała być szczera, dziwnie się czuła, widząc, że Malfoy wyraża pewną troskę w stosunku do niej. Trudno było przetrawić nawet zawieszenie broni, ale coś takiego… Chłopak nachylający się nad nią i przekomarzający się wesoło zdecydowanie nie przypominał Ślizgona, którego zawsze znała. Do którego poniekąd się przyzwyczaiła.

— Spokojnie, nic mi nie jest. Nadal trochę bolą mnie żebra, ale… — Uspokoiła go, gdy okazało się, że pomimo upływu czasu nie zmienił pozycji.

— Na pewno?

— Tak, Draco, dziękuję…— przerwała na chwilę, uśmiechając się do niego blado. — A teraz: co powiedział ci Snape? — Jej słowa wywołały grymas na jego twarzy.

Chłopak skrzywił się lekko. Nie było mu na rękę przyznawać się, że jego chrzestny zbył go niczym jakiegoś – nie przymierzając – głupiego Gryfona i stwierdził, że to, co miało miejsce zanim znalazł się _z tą kretynką _w jeziorze, nie było w najmniejszym razie jego sprawą. Draco nie był w najmniejszym razie przyzwyczajony do takiego traktowania, szczególnie przez Snape'a, który zawsze go faworyzował i traktował niemal jak równego sobie. Dziwne, że było tak wtedy, gdy chłopak zachowywał się jak rozwydrzony bachor, a gdy już dorósł, Mistrz Eliksirów trochę zmienił swoje nastawienie do niego, gdy rozmawiali prywatnie.

Zacisnął zęby, a jego wzrok stwardniał.

— Nic.

Aż zamrugała ze zdziwienia. Nie spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi. Była pewna, że profesor opowiedział Draconowi o wszystkim, nie chcąc zmarnować takiej szansy na upokorzenie jednego z Gryfonów, w szczególności zaś _tych _Gryfonów. Znając profesora Snape'a, ten z grubsza wyjaśniłby Ślizgonowi sytuację, koloryzując niektóre fakty. W sumie też w pewnym sensie Hermiona też na to liczyła, będąc ciekawą, jak wytłumaczyłby chrześniakowi to, co się stało. Sama nie miała pojęcia o wydarzeniach, które rozegrały się od momentu, gdy zaczęli spadać. Pamiętała jedynie światło, które ją oślepiło i mocne, wypierające tlen z płuc uderzenie. Potem zaś była nieprzenikniona ciemność…

— Że niby jak?

— Granger, nie denerwuj mnie z łaski swojej. Nic. Mi. Nie. Powiedział — powtórzył, wyraźnie wypowiadając każde słowo przez zęby, zupełnie jakby miał do czynienia z niedorozwiniętym dzieckiem. — Więc nie rób głupiej miny i wytłumacz, co się stało.

Hermiona zignorowała jego ton i zaczęła opowiadać. Najpierw o tym, co działo się w klasie eliksirów, a potem o wydarzenia w podziemiach zamku. Kiedy doszła do momentu, w którym Snape próbował wydobyć od niej wyjaśnienia przy pomocy legilimencji, brwi Malfoya podniosły się w wyrazie niedowierzania. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, przerwał jej:

— Naprawdę niczego się w ten sposób nie dowiedział?

— Wydaje mi się, że nie zdążył obejrzeć wspomnienia o tobie i o tym, czego szukaliśmy… A raczej szukamy. Zobaczył za to w większości to, co działo się w jego klasie, ale wydaje mi się, że raczej nic poza tym. Problem w tym, że wie, że rozmawialiśmy… No chyba że nie zwrócił na to uwagi, w co wątpię.

Chłopak aż pokręcił głową.

— I mówisz, że nigdy nie uczyłaś się oklumencji?

Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, ile może mu powiedzieć. W końcu jednak doszła do wniosku, że jeśli ich współpraca miała przebiegać pomyślnie, powinni w sprawach, które jej dotyczą, być ze sobą szczerzy. Nie uśmiechało jej się to, ale równocześnie nie istniała inna opcja. Gdyby któreś z nich pominęło jedną z informacji, mogłoby się okazać, że nic się nie dowiedzą, bo była ona kluczowa. Nie chciała tego ryzykować, choć jednocześnie bała się, że nieopatrzenie może zdradzić zbyt dużo.

— W piątej klasie Harry miał lekcje ze Snape'em i opowiadał mi, co się na nich działo. Poza tym parę razy coś o tym czytałam oraz pomagałam mu w ćwiczeniach. To wszystko.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Snape jest mistrzem legilimencji? Przez lata udawało mu się ukrywać prawdziwe informacje dotyczące Zakonu Feniksa przed Czarnym Panem. Granger, musiałaś mieć cholerne szczęście, że udało ci się powstrzymać go przed obejrzeniem tych wspomnień. Nie wiem, jak to zrobiłaś, ale… Nie używając nawet różdżki… Niech cię. Jestem pod wrażeniem! — wykrztusił, otrząsnąwszy się z początkowego szoku. — Nie sądziłem, że to w ogóle możliwe.

Hermiona mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła.

— Popchnęłam go…

Zamrugał. _To by wszystko wyjaśniało… _Chociaż nigdy nie wpadłby na równie _banalne_ wyjaśnienie sukcesu Gryfonki.Jedyne, co go zastanawiało, to powód, który spowodował aż takie rozproszenie Snape'a, że ten nie przygotował się na taką ewentualność. Profesor szczycił się żelazną samokontrolą i chyba nic nie mogło go wytrącić z równowagi. Fakt, często się wściekał, szczególnie zaś na lekcjach, lecz gdy sytuacja tego wymagała, znosił wszystko z chłodnym i złośliwym uśmiechem, w żadnym wypadku nie tracąc zimnej krwi.

— To jeden raz. A potem?

— Już nie próbował.

To zdecydowanie nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

— Wiesz, że ci nie odpuści?

— Wiem — odparła zmartwiona. — Chyba powinnam nauczyć się oklumencji, prawda?

Nim odpowiedział, minęła dobra chwila, podczas której szybko rozważał wszystkie za i przeciw. Teoretycznie negatywne strony sprowadzały się do spędzania o wiele większej ilości czasu niżby chciał z Granger oraz ukrywania się, lecz w końcu robiłby to dla dobra sprawy. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie obróci się to przeciwko niemu. W tym samym czasie Hermiona przypatrywała mu się uważnie, zapewne zastanawiając się, o czym myśli. Kiedy w końcu zdecydowała się przerwać ciszę, to on odezwał się pierwszy:

— Nie ukrywam, że jest mi to bardzo nie na rękę, Granger, ale nauczę cię. Fakt, poprzednim razem miałaś szczęście – cholerne szczęście – jednak musiałaś zauważyć, że Snape nie był tak skupiony i uważny jak zazwyczaj. Na ogół się tak nie zachowuje, a wtedy, jeśli będzie chciał… Dowie się wszystkiego i nas zabije. — Końcówka była nieco dramatyczna, jednak Draco nie miał wątpliwości, że Mistrz Eliksirów nie wybaczy im tego wtargnięcia w jego prywatność. Swą wściekłość zaś w większości skieruje na młodego Malfoya, który w tak perfidny sposób wykorzystał jego zaufanie. A w końcu powszechnie znanym faktem było to, że podobnie jak sympatią, Severus Snape nie obdarzał nim łatwo; na to, by komuś ufał, taka osoba musiała ciężko i długo pracować. — Uwierz mi, jeśli to się stanie, perspektywa wyrzucenia ze szkoły będzie naszym najmniejszym zmartwieniem.

Zgodziła się z nim kiwnięciem głowy. Nie było dla niej zdziwieniem, że Malfoy znał i często praktykował zarówno oklumencję, jak i legilimencji. Zaskoczyła ją za to jego propozycja – a raczej stwierdzenie faktu; mimo to ani przez chwilę nie miała jednak wątpliwości, iż robił to tylko i wyłącznie dla _sprawy. _Hermiona nie wiedziała tylko, że w głowie Draco kłębią się niemal identyczne myśli.

— Ale gdzie? W Pokoju Życzeń? I kiedy? — Zaczęła zastanawiać się głośno.

Skwitował to tylko pogardliwym prychnięciem.

— Jakbyś jeszcze nie zauważyła, Granger, oboje jesteśmy Prefektami Naczelnymi i mamy wspólny salon, do którego nikt prócz nas nie ma wstępu bez naszej zgody. Pokój Życzeń za to odpada, bo po wojnie prawie każdy w zamku wie, gdzie jest.

— Jakbyś jeszcze nie zauważył, ja nadal mieszkam w wieży Gryffindoru — odparowała, zakładając ręce na piersiach.

Uniósł brwi.

— A po cholerę? Nie możesz się rozstać ze swoimi pieskami czy co? — Zmierzył ją wzrokiem. — Zresztą nie obchodzi mnie to i w sumie nie chcę wiedzieć. Po prostu przenieś się i będzie po sprawie. Codziennie po godzinie wieczorem powinno wystarczyć, żebyś po miesiącu już jako tako dawała sobie radę… Mimo to mam nadzieję, że wiesz, że pod żadnym pozorem masz nie patrzeć mu w oczy?

— Masz mnie za głupią? — oburzyła się. — Jakbym nie miała nic lepszego do roboty niż gapić się na Snape'a!

— Po prostu zawsze, gdy będzie w pobliżu, masz spuszczać wzrok i tyle. Powinno być dobrze, chyba że znowu coś spieprzysz.

Była to oczywista aluzja do zniszczonej klasy profesora Snape'a. Hermiona miała przynajmniej tyle przyzwoitości, by przyznać się przed sobą, że Malfoy miał stuprocentową rację… Co w żadnym razie nie oznaczało, iż planowała potwierdzić jego słowa głośno, tym samym uznając swój błąd. Bo błędy były czymś, czego Hermiona chciała uniknąć za wszelką cenę, czymś, do czego trudno była jej się przyznać, gdy dotyczyły jej. Oczywiście, robiła to, lecz bardzo niechętnie.

Dlatego też teraz jedynie spuściła wzrok, a na jej policzki wypełzł zdradziecki rumieniec. W końcu jednak powoli pokiwała głową, bezgłośnie się z nim zgadzając, mimo że wykonane gesty były również nieświadomym potwierdzeniem.

— Dziękuję — wykrztusiła z niejakim trudem, nie będąc przyzwyczajona do dziękowania Ślizgonom. A już w szczególności Ślizgonom, którzy mieli na nazwisko Malfoy.

Chłopak skinął głową, a jego wargi uniosły się w bladym uśmiechu. On osobiście nie miał nic przeciwko, by Hermiona Granger _mu _dziękowała. Usprawiedliwić go mógł chyba jedynie fakt, że należąc do Domu Węża, nie miał zbyt wielu okazji, by słyszeć podobne słowa z ust wrogim mieszkańcom Slytherinu Gryfonów.

— Dobrze, skoro tę sprawę mamy już z głowy… Pytałaś, czego się dowiedziałem…

— No właśnie — przerwała mu. — Co znalazłeś? Mam nadzieję, że to nam w jakiś sposób pomoże, bo jak na razie nie posunęliśmy się dalej ani o krok. A przecież minęło już trochę czasu.

— Wiesz, Granger, na pewno szybciej poszłoby nam, gdybyś przez cały czas mi nie przerywała. — Słysząc te słowa, Hermiona rzuciła mu przepraszające spojrzenie. Akurat z tej wady zdawała sobie świadomość i wiedziała, że jej nieustające zadawanie pytań może czasem być denerwujące. Ale, gdyby się zastanowić, z drugiej strony jako jedenastolatka miała ich o wiele więcej! I nikt się nie skarżył… No, _prawie _nikt. — Sęk w tym, że nie mamy niemal nic, a szukałem tam chyba z pół godziny. Potem musiałem wyjść, bo nie wiedziałem, kiedy wróci.

Z gardła Hermiony wyrwał się jęk rozczarowania. Trudno jej było uwierzyć w to, że cała akcja zakończyła się kompletnym fiaskiem. Oboje z Draco dużo po niej oczekiwali i nie wzięli pod uwagę, że Snape mógł ukryć wszystkie swoje notatki dokładniej… W sumie teraz dziwiła się samej sobie, nie wierząc, że myślała, że Mistrz Eliksirów zostawił je, ot tak, w gabinecie, do którego na dobrą sprawę mieli dostęp wszyscy. Teraz, gdy do jej umysłu dotarła ta prawda, zganiła się za głupotę.

— I co teraz?

Malfoy przewrócił oczami, po czym rzekł:

— Po pierwsze, miałaś pozwolić mi dokończyć. Wprawdzie nie mam nic przy sobie i wolałem niczego nie wynosić, ale w gabinecie widziałem notatnik, w którym zawsze zapisywał swoje przepisy i pomysły. Wydaje mi się, że mogło tam coś być, ale problem w tym, że Snape zapisuje to w języku, który zna chyba tylko on!

— Mam nadzieję, że skopiowałeś te jego zapiski? — Hermiona nawet nie śmiała mieć nadziei, że jednak nie wszystko było stracone.

— Tak, ale pokażę ci je dopiero wtedy, gdy wyjdziesz. Jeśli ktokolwiek się dowie, że je mamy… — nie dokończył. Przełknął głośno ślinę, nadal mając w pamięci klątwy, które znał Severus i których często używał w służbie u Voldemorta. Sama myśl o nich i ich skutkach budziła strach i obrzydzenia, ale to widok ofiar był czymś, co nadal nawiedzało go w najgorszych koszmarach. — Ale szczerze wątpię, by nam się na coś przydały. To żaden z języków, które znam. Prawdę mówiąc, nawet nigdy nie widziałem niczego podobnego. A znam ich naprawdę dużo!

— Grunt, że coś mamy!

Hermiona nie mogła się powstrzymać, by nie zaklaskać w dłonie z radości. Uśmiechnęła się przy tym szeroko i ten uśmiech rozjaśnił całą jej, bardzo wymizerowaną twarz. Nawet włosy zdawały się lekko unieść. Co najdziwniejsze, ten nastrój udzielił się również chłopakowi siedzącemu na krześle obok jej łóżka. Był to pierwszy raz od dość długiego czasu, kiedy na jego twarzy zagościł szczery uśmiech, w którym żadnym sposobem nie dało się odnaleźć ani krzty złośliwości. Mimo to Draco nie byłby sobą, gdyby szybko nie sprowadził Hermiony na ziemię.

— Teraz tylko musimy to przetłumaczyć.

— Damy radę. — Usta Hermiony nadal wyginały się w lekki łuk, a brązowe oczy lśniły, jakby próbując bezgłośnie przekazać mu, żeby myślał pozytywnie. Jednak w naturze Malfoya nie leżał optymizm.

Już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, gdy parawan, który dotychczas dawał Hermionie namiastki prywatności, został odsunięty gwałtownym ruchem. Zza niego wyłoniła się postać pani Pomfrey. Kobieta niebezpiecznie zmrużyła oczy, widząc przy łóżku Hermiony Draco i oparła ręce na biodrach w znajomym geście irytacji.

— Czy przypadkiem nie obiecywałeś, że tylko dasz pannie Granger notatki z lekcji? Miałeś położyć je na stoliku nocnym. — Ton jej głosu nie wróżył nic dobrego. — Panie Malfoy, nie dość, że ją pan obudził, to jest tu pan już od dobrej godziny! Proszę…

— Już wychodzę — przerwał jej, sięgając do torby, którą oparł o nogę swojego krzesła. Wyciągnął zeń dwa zwoje pergaminu i podał je dziewczynie. — Z runów i numerologii. Twoje pieski na nie nie chodzą, więc pomyślałem, że mogą ci się przydać.

Hermiona złapała je, mrugając ze zdziwienia oczami. Pomimo tego, że już nie skakali sobie z Malfoyem do gardeł, nie byli przyjaciółmi i Draco nie miał najmniejszego powodu, by cokolwiek jej przynosić. I chociaż po czasie, który mimowolnie spędzili w swoim towarzystwie, planując włamanie do gabinetu profesora Snape'a, wiedziała już, że nie był _aż _tak zły, za jakiego uchodził przez ostatnie siedem lat, nie spodziewała się po nim tak miłego gestu. Zaledwie parę miesięcy wcześniej nie mogłaby uwierzyć, że imię Draco i słowo „miły" mogą stać w swoim sąsiedztwie…

— Dziękuję, Draco — powiedziała cicho, odbierając od niego pergamin i uśmiechając się do niego lekko. — To bardzo miłe z twojej strony.

Z jeszcze większym szokiem obserwowała, jak na jego policzkach pojawia się delikatny, ledwo zauważalny rumieniec. Ślizgon jednak nic nie powiedział. Jedynie kiwnął gwałtownie głową i obrócił się na pięcie, po czym szybkim krokiem wyszedł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego, nie zaszczycając pani Pomfrey ani jednym spojrzeniem. Nie zdziwiło to Hermiony – pielęgniarka nie traktowała go dobrze, nadal mając wątpliwości, czy skrycie nie sprzyja czarnej magii i ideom Voldemorta. Dziewczyna jednak nie miała dostatecznie wiele czasu, by o tym rozmyślać, ponieważ uzdrowicielka podała jej ostatnie, jak się okazało po chwili okazało, eliksiry.

— Wydaje mi się, że jest już o wiele lepiej. Jak się czujesz? — zapytała po rzuceniu zaklęć sondujących na Hermionę.

— Bardzo dobrze. Wcześniej gdy poruszyłam się gwałtowniej, bolały mnie żebra, ale teraz nic nie czuję…

— Eliksir, który właśnie wypiłaś, ma właściwości przeciwbólowe. Hmm… — odchrząknęła. — Profesor Snape nalega, żebym wypuściła cię jak najszybciej i grozi mi odcięciem zapasów mikstur — zdradziła jej, krzywiąc się z niezadowoleniem. — Uważam, że nie jest to dobry pomysł, bo twoje żebra będą boleć jeszcze przez jakiś czas, ale… Severus upiera się, że nic ci nie jest.

Słysząc tę nowinę, Hermiona zaczęła cieszyć się, że skończyła już pić obrzydliwy w smaku eliksir i w ręku trzymała tylko pustą fiolkę, bo niechybnie zakrztusiłaby się. O opluciu pani Pomfrey nie wspominając. Mimo to chwilę zajęło jej opanowanie oddechu.

— Czyli… Będę mogła wrócić do dormitorium jeszcze dziś?

Pani Pomfrey skrzywiła się, jakby zjadła kilo cytryn.

— Tak. Wypuszczę cię dziś wieczorem. — Zerknęła na zegarek. — Masz jeszcze parę godzin do kolacji, więc powinnaś się trochę przespać. Obudzę cię pół godziny przed posiłkiem, żebyś zdążyła się przebrać — to mówiąc, z powrotem zasunęła zasłony wokół jej łóżka i zostawiła Hermionę samą z myślami.

Wbrew zaleceniom pielęgniarki, długo trwało nim Hermiona zasnęła. Przez jakiś czas leżała, starając się zebrać całą swoją słynną gryfońską odwagę, której każda krztyna miała jej się teraz przydać. Była pewna, że profesor Snape nie odpuści obiecanej kary, a i uczyni dla niej lekcje eliksirów najprawdziwszym piekłem. Już samo to wprawiało dziewczynę w beznadziejny nastrój; jeszcze gorszy był fakt, że nie miała do niego o to pretensji… _Nie, nie było to dobre określenie_, zganiła się w myślach. Nie tyle nie miała pretensji, co w pewnej – choć niewielkiej – części go rozumiała, nie widząc jak sama zareagowałaby na sytuację, w której go postawiła. Zaś powszechnie znany był temperament Mistrza Eliksirów, który sprawiał, że mężczyzna na ogół nadzwyczajnie przypominał niezabezpieczony granat, czekający tylko na odpowiednią chwilę, by niespodziewanie wybuchnąć. Jednak nie tylko profesor Snape i czekający ją szlaban zaprzątał myśli Hermiony. Równie zajmujące było zachowanie Dracona. Ślizgon wprawdzie nadal obrażał ją na każdym kroku, lecz Hermiona miała wrażenie, że te obelgi nieco różniły się od tych, którymi częstował ją ledwie rok-dwa wcześniej.

— Uch! Ci Ślizgoni to same problemy… — mruknęła do siebie, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że również jej nauczyciel eliksirów w latach szkolnych był w Slytherinie. — Całe szczęście, że jestem Gryfonką.

9


	12. Prędzej piekło zamarznie

**ROZDZIAŁ ****12**

„Prędzej piekło zamarznie"

Zgodnie z tym, co usłyszała zanim poszła spać, Hermiona została wypuszczona ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego zaledwie pół godziny przed kolacją. Okazało się, że profesor Snape był jedyną osobą, która miała cokolwiek do powiedzenia w rozmowie z panią Pomfrey. Kobiecie chyba sprawiało przyjemność rozstawianie po kątach wszystkich, nawet samego Ministra Magii czy niegdysiejszego dyrektora, profesora Dumbledore'a. Jednak gdy dziewczyna chwilę się nad tym zastanowiła, groźba Mistrza Eliksirów miała większą siłę przebicia niż dobrotliwe uśmiechy innych czarodziejów. Mimo to Hermiona nadal nie mogła wyjść z podziwu, że udało jej się tak szybko wrócić do dormitorium – była pewna, że nauczyciel nie miał pojęcia, iż w tym wypadku oddał jej przysługę. Mimo to bynajmniej nie zamierzała go w tym temacie uświadamiać, chociaż zasługiwał na podziękowania. W końcu każdy, kto choć raz trafił do hogwarckiego Skrzydła Szpitalnego pod opiekuńcze skrzydła pani Pomfrey wiedział, że spędzenie tam dłuższego czasu niż było to absolutnie konieczne nie było dobrym pomysłem. Po prostu uzdrowicielka, mimo kwalifikacji, chuchała i dmuchała na każdego pojedynczego ucznia niczym kwoka na swe pisklęta. Najwięcej zaś o tym wiedział Harry Potter, który miał nawet zarezerwowane łóżka w tej części zamku – kto jak kto, ale on był tam niemalże stałym bywalcem.

— Hermiono! Pani Pomfrey już cię wypuściła? — Kiedy tylko weszła do Wielkiej Sali, jej przyjaciele od razu wręcz rzucili się na nią i uścisnęli tak mocno, że aż stęknęła.

— Hej, uważajcie… Żebra nadal mnie trochę bolą. Poza tym widzieliśmy się zaledwie paręnaście godzin temu — powstrzymała ich, delikatnie, acz stanowczo odsuwając od siebie. — A odpowiadając na wasze pytanie: tak, powiedziała, że skoro w gruncie rzeczy nic mi nie jest, nie ma większych przeszkód, bym wróciła do dormitorium. Muszę jedynie za tydzień zjawić się na wizycie kontrolnej.

Harry tylko uniósł brwi, nie wierząc w to, co słyszał . Sam był już tyle razy pod opieką pani Pomfrey, że od podszewki znał jej niechęć do wypuszczania swoich pacjentów. Kobieta była znana z tego, iż w tym wypadku nigdy się nie uginała.

— No dobra. — Hermiona bardzo szybko się poddała, choć nie miała zamiaru odpuścić im tych siniaków, których nabawiła się po ich wizycie. A że akurat nasuwała się okazja, by odpłacić im pięknym za nadobne… Dlaczego by z niej nie skorzystać? — Podobno profesor Snape poprosił ją, żeby wypuściła mnie jak najszybciej.

Jej słowa odniosły natychmiastowy skutek. Ron oblał się sokiem dyniowym i patrzył teraz na nią, na przemian kaszląc i prychając. Jednak to było nic w porównaniu z Harrym, który nie dość, że nie trafił łyżką do ust, a do nosa, to wypluł wszystko, co miał w buzi, wprost na Ginny. Rudowłosa nie wyglądała na zachwyconą gęstą, przeżutą substancją, która nagle znalazła się na jej szacie, lecz w ostateczności bez komentarza machnęła tylko różdżką, czyszcząc ubranie. Gdy znów lśniło czystością, uderzyła swojego chłopaka w tył głowy, po czym szepnęła mu coś do ucha, na co jego twarz przybrała wściekło różowy kolor i spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem. Ron nie zwrócił na tę całą sytuację najmniejszej uwagi, zajęty próbami powstrzymania łez, które zaczęły ciec z jego oczu.

— Snape _poprosił_?! — zapytał, kiedy w końcu odzyskał oddech i w miarę się opanował. Mimo to cała jego twarz nadal miała niezdrowy odcień czerwieni, która niemal zlewała się z jego włosami. — To on w ogóle zna takie słowo jak „proszę"?

— Merlin go wie. Nawet jeśli już, i tak doskonale obywa się bez niego na co dzień — mruknęła Ginny, lecz wszyscy ją zignorowali.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami, a Harry spojrzał na nią, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy.

— Jeśli to prawda, chyba zacznę się cieszyć, że nie powiedziałaś nam wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się, gdy zniknęliście…

Teraz to Hermiona trzepnęła go w dokładnie to samo miejsce, w które wcześniej wycelowała dziewczyna Wybrańca. Chłopak odskoczył do tyłu, niemal spadając z ławki, lecz nie uniknął ciosu. Na szczęście nie włożyła w niego tyle siły, co w trzeciej klasie, gdy jej ofiarą był Malfoy.

— Jak możesz choćby o tym myśleć… — rzekła z pretensją w głosie, choć jej brązowe oczy się śmiały.

— Właśnie próbuję sobie nawet tego nie wyobrażać — wymamrotał pod nosem Harry, rozcierając głowę.

— Czego? — odezwała się Ginny.

Chłopak tylko pokręcił głową, po czym upozorował wymioty.

— Snape'a. Wystarczy, że muszę go oglądać na eliksirach i posiłkach… Chociaż w sumie to i tak za dużo. Jakby nie mógł pozostać martwy. Albo wynieść się gdzieś daleko, z dala od cywilizacji. Wiesz, słyszałem, że niedźwiedzie polarne są całkiem przyjazne... A przede wszystkim nie mają nic przeciwko temu, by ich posiłek był tłusty — przerwał na chwilę, by zaraz kontynuować, zerknąwszy wcześniej na czarnowłosego profesora. Ów zaś spokojnie jadł kolację, choć spojrzenia, które co jakiś czas rzucał w kierunku stołu Gryfonów, dalekie były od przyjaznych. — Cofam to. Jednak wolę nie ryzykować zdrowia biednych miśków. Jeszcze by się zatruły czy coś… Wiesz, nagle odkryłem w sobie miłość do ochrony środowiska. Co wy na to, by po prostu wystrzelić go w kosmos?

— A kosmici? — wtrącił Colin, który od jakiegoś czasu przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie.

— A masz lepszy pomysł? Jeśli istnieją, wolę, żeby to oni użerali się z nim niż my.

— Jak możesz tak mówić, Harry? Przecież on nic ci nie zrobił. — Chłopak tylko uniósł brwi. — No dobrze, dobrze. Nieważne. Tym razem dam ci spokój, ale już przestań … Ale wracając do tematu, pani Pomfrey powiedziała mi, że zagroził jej, że sama będzie musiała przygotowywać wszystkie eliksiry dla Skrzydła Szpitalnego, a on nie da ani jednej ingrediencji. A już w szczególności w zimie.

— To on je robi?

Ron zamrugał ze zdziwienia, jakby Hermiona powiedziała jakiś sekret wagi państwowej.

— A co, może jeszcze przynosi je Wróżka Zębuszka? — parsknęła Ginny. — Musi się tym zająć albo Snape, albo Slughorn, bo Pomfrey nie ma na to ani czasu, ani ochoty. Ma szczęście, że to zadanie zawsze należało do nauczyciela eliksirów, bo kiedyś powiedziała mi, że nienawidzi tego przedmiotu.

— Ale musiała je zdać, żeby zostać magomedyczką.

— Wy też musicie, jeśli nadal myślicie poważnie o studiach aurorskich. Co nie znaczy, że je lubicie… Chociaż w tym przypadku to raczej kwestia nauczyciela, bo eliksiry same w sobie nie są złe.

— Naprawdę myślisz, że ktoś będzie przejmował się wynikami naszych owutemów? Heloł, to dzięki nam Sami-Wiecie-Kto… znaczy Voldemort już nie żyje — stwierdził Ron, a pewność siebie i duma aż biły z jego postaci.

Hermiona potwierdziła ruchem głowy, zdając sobie, że w sumie miał rację, po czym poruszyła się nerwowo, mając wrażenie, że ktoś się na nią patrzy. Wręcz _czuła _na sobie czyjś wzrok, ale kiedy rozglądała się dookoła, okazywało się, że wprawdzie pozostali Gryfoni czasem łypali na nią nieprzychylnie, ale reszta uczniów była zajęta jedzeniem. Dopiero gdy w końcu zerknęła na stół nauczycielski, spostrzegła, że profesor Snape nie odrywa od niej spojrzenia swoich czarnych oczu. Zauważywszy, że Hermiona zorientowała się, co robi, zmarszczył brwi, a jego twarz wykrzywił ohydny grymas, który przerodził się w uśmieszek zadowolenia, gdy Gryfonka szybko odwróciła głowę w drugą stronę.

— Dlaczego Snape się na ciebie gapi? — szepnął Harry, widząc jak jego przyjaciółka zesztywniała. — Chyba nic nie słyszał, nie?

— Nie mam pojęcia.

— Może się cieszy, że jego plan zaszantażowania Pomfrey wypalił — podsunął Ron. — Chociaż nie wiem, co chciałby w ten sposób osiągnąć. Albo sprawdza, czy przypadkiem jego wzrok nie działa tak, jak bazyliszka.

Cała trójka wybuchła śmiechem, wyobrażając sobie swojego profesora jako olbrzymiego gada, który niegdyś spacerował kanalizacją… I petryfikował uczniów. Zgodnie doszli do wniosku, że ewidentnie sam Mistrz Eliksirów byłby zachwycony takim obrotem spraw, choć pozostali mieszkańcy Hogwartu mogliby mieć nieco inne zdanie na ten temat. W końcu już nawet w swojej własnej postaci Severus Snape budził nieskrywane przerażenie większości ludzi, którzy mieli nieszczęście go spotkać. O co, bądźmy szczerzy, dbał jak o nic innego. Kim w końcu byłby bez swojej opinii najbardziej znienawidzone nauczyciela w historii szkoły?

— W sumie spędziliście trochę czasu w tych rurach. Może myśli, że w ten sposób coś podłapał — wydusił Harry, próbując powstrzymać śmiech. — Poza tym to by mu bardzo pasowało: może nawet umieściliby jego wizerunek w godle Slytherinu.

— Wiesz, jadu to ma wystarczająco dużo — dopowiedział Ron. — Nawet mieszka w lochach. I pomyśl, jakby się ucieszył.

— Może nawet przez jakiś czas nie dawałby szlabanów…

— Zapomnij! Byłby wściekły, bo jako bazyliszkowi trudno byłoby mu ubierać się w… — Harry zamilkł na chwilę, szukając odpowiedniego określenia na szaty Snape'a, które osobiście uważał za przedpotopowe — w te wszystkie peleryny.

— Myślę, że coś by wymyślił. Wyobraźcie sobie, jak pełza korytarzami z tą swoją peleryną… — Ginny wykonała gest, mający w zamierzeniu naśladować falowanie materiału szat za profesorem.

Ron patrzył na nią przez chwilę, potem przeniósł wzrok na nauczyciela w czerni i w końcu na powrót spojrzał na siostrę. Jego towarzysze niemal mogli zobaczyć trybiki obracające się pod rudą czupryną Weasleya. Nikt nie miał wątpliwości, o czym myślał i co za chwilę nastąpi. Nie minęła długa chwila nim oparł głowę na stole niedaleko talerza pełnego pieczonych kiełbasek i ryknął śmiechem, ściągając na siebie uwagę prawie wszystkich obecnych w Wielkiej Sali. Po chwili, słysząc ten dziwny dźwięk, ni to parskanie, ni sapanie – coś w stylu ryku osła – za jego przykładem poszli nie tylko uczniowie, ale również niektórzy członkowie grona pedagogicznego. Ktoś stojący na błoniach mógłby przysiąc, że w sali podano Eliksir Rozśmieszający i jego wnioski byłyby może nie tyle trafne, co niewiele odbiegające od prawdy. W końcu śmiech Ronalda Weasleya miał podobne działanie, choć obywało się bez interesujących efektów ubocznych.

— Minerwo, czy byłabyś tak łaskawa podać mi chociaż jeden sensowny powód, dlaczego twoi Gryfoni rżą jak osły? — Severus Snape odwrócił głowę ku swojej sąsiadce, której usta drgały, kiedy obserwowała uczniów pokładających się ze śmiechu na stołach. Chyba tylko cudem omijali przy tym półmiski pełne jedzenia.

— Jedno jest pewne: nie cieszą się z jutrzejszych lekcji eliksirów — odparła złośliwie. — Ale wydaje mi się, że z wiekiem zaczyna ci szwankować wzrok… Jeśli spojrzysz w kierunku stołu twoichjakże_ wspaniałych _Ślizgonów, może zauważysz niektórych z nich pod ławkami.

— Myślę, że starają się zasłonić uszy i ukryć przed tym… — Jego wąskie wargi wykrzywił grymas niechęci, kiedy szukał odpowiedniego słowa. — Tym dźwiękiem.

Rozejrzał się wokoło, zastanawiając się, co też wstąpiło w tę hałastrę zwaną uczniami. Jego oczy aż zabłysły na myśl o nocnym patrolu, który miał dziś odbyć. Doskonała szansa, by odegrać się na szczeniakach, które swoimi piskliwymi głosami raniły jego wrażliwe uszy. Szczególnie, że był pewien, iż natknie się na niejednego Gryfona – na ten fakt z trudem powstrzymał się, by nie uśmiechnąć się jeszcze bardziej złośliwie niż zazwyczaj. Jakoś zawsze temu domowi odbierał najwięcej punktów i dawał największą ilość szlabanów, i to nie tylko dlatego, że z całego serca ich nienawidził, nie. Po prostu uczniowie wręcz pchali się tam, gdzie przebywał, niemalże prosząc o kary. Kim on był, by im tego odmawiać? No… Przynajmniej tak było po części. Co jak co, ale jego niechęć do mieszkańców Gryffindoru z roku na roku nie zmieniła się ani na jotę. Ale to akurat nie przeszkadzało Severusowi – a wręcz przeciwnie; w ten sposób mógł połączyć przyjemne z pożytecznym.

Nagle z jego rozmyślań wyrwał go ostry głos siedzącej obok czarownicy.

— Severusie… Przestań straszyć uczniów.

— Przepraszam?

Szczerze wątpiła, by ktokolwiek nabrał się na udawaną urażoną niewinność Snape'a.

— Udajesz, że się uśmiechasz. — Nie zareagował. — No przecież widzę. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie noszę okulary, więc nie jestem niemalże ślepa.

— Ja? Daj już spokój, Minerwo. To przecież niedorzeczne! — Zmarszczył brwi w wyrazie irytacji. — Możesz to… — wykonał nieokreślony gest dłonią, ogarniając nim całą Wielką Salę — uciszyć?

— Czemu? Nie przeszkadza mi, że się dobrze bawią. Szczególnie po tym, jak przez cały tydzień chodzili przygnębieni, bo odjąłeś mojemu domowi wszystkie punkty, które zdobył.

Minerwa wydawała się bardzo dobrze bawić irytacją swojego młodszego kolegi. Co jak co, ale drażnienie go sprawiało jej niekłamaną satysfakcję, z którą się nie kryła. I vice versa. Żadne z nich za nic nie przyznałoby się do tego, że podczas wojny brakowało mu drugiego, zwłaszcza że Snape zdawał się przejść na drugą stronę – na ciemną stronę mocy, powiedziałby Albus, który zawsze uwielbiał mugolskie wyrażenia. Minerwa aż uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie swojego drogiego mentora i przyjaciela, który teraz czasami bywał w Hogwarcie jako duch. Poza tym w gabinecie dyrektora wisiał jego portret. Jednak to nadal nie było to samo, co gdy Dumbledore żył.

— Cisza! — ryknął Severus na cały głos, przerywając jej rozmyślania i ogłuszając wszystkich bardziej niż śmiechy uczniów.

W ułamku sekundy cała Wielka Sala zamarła, jakby zatrzymana w _stop klatce._ Nawet duchy nie ruszyły się z miejsca, oszołomione nagłym krzykiem profesora Snape'a. Mężczyzna jednak nie zrobił nic więcej. Spiorunował tylko wszystkich obecnych wzrokiem, po czym opuścił głowę, sprawiając, że czarne włosy zasłoniły jego twarz, pogrążając ją w cieniu. Dopiero po chwili, gdy uczniowie przekonali się, że Snape nie zmierza nic więcej powiedzieć, ani tym bardziej rzucać klątw, zaczęli głębiej oddychać. Jednak nim wrócił radosny gwar, minęło dobrych parę minut.

— Poza tym Granger w zupełności na to sobie zasłużyła— rzekł w końcu.

— Na utratę punktów? Tutaj się zgodzę. Na szlaban? Też nie będę protestować, ale żeby do końca roku?!

— Ta durna dziewucha wysadziła mi klasę i o mało nas nie zabiła! — warknął.

Prócz samych zainteresowanych – oraz Rona, Harry'ego i Draco – całą historią znała jedynie McGonagall. Nie było to dziwne, ponieważ piastowała stanowisko dyrektora, ale Severus bardzo żałował, że to on musiał jej wszystko opowiadać; stokrotnie bardziej wolałby, aby zrobiła do panna Granger, która ewidentnie zawiniła. Niestety jednak Gryfonka nie odzyskała jeszcze wtedy przytomności, więc sam musiał się tym zająć. Co absolutnie nie znaczyło, że się z tym pogodził. Zamierzał podczas kolejnych miesięcy nauki dosadnie dać jej do zrozumienia, czym kończą się ataki – nawet niezamierzone – na jego osobę i wszystko, co było jego własnością. Nie wiedział co prawda, czy Granger zrobiła to do końca umyślnie, chcąc mu jakoś dokuczyć, ponieważ nie miał dowodów.

— Wierzę, że mógłbyś dostatecznie ukarać ją nawet w przeciągu miesiąca. Poza tym panna Granger jest Prefekt Naczelną. — Oczywiście, Minerwa nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie broniła swojego Gryfiątka niczym lwica.

— Najwyżej będzie musiała z tego zrezygnować — sarknął. — To byłoby takie przykre: nie móc wypełniać swoich obowiązków prefekta z powodu szlabanu.

— Założę się, że odwołasz go jeszcze przed Bożym Narodzeniem. Merlin jeden wie, jak bardzo jej nie cierpisz.

Mówiąc to, wyciągnęła do niego dłoń. Snape zmrużył oczy, wietrząc podstęp. Nie mógł jednak nie przyjąć zakładu, nie narażając się na śmieszność. Poza tym w ten sposób pokazałby tej starej wiedźmie, że miała rację! Do tego nie miał zamiaru dopuścić za żadne skarby. Uścisnął więc rękę starszej czarownicy nieco mocniej niż było trzeba, zerkając na nią spod zmarszczonych brwi.

— Niedoczekanie twoje. Prędzej piekło zamarznie niż ja podaruję tej idiotce jej karę.

— A więc nasz drogi Lucyfer już musi jeść sopelki — odparowała, po czym jakby nigdy nic odwróciła się w drugą stronę i podniosła do ust puchar z winem, najwidoczniej uznając rozmowę za skończoną.

Zgrzytnął zębami, widząc jej impertynencję, zły, że po raz pierwszy od wielu lar w ich dyskusji to ona miała ostatnie słowo. Przez chwilę czekał, czy przypadkiem nie odwróci się, lecz nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Zmełł więc w ustach cisnące się na język przekleństwo, spiorunował wzrokiem paru Bogu ducha winnych uczniów, po czym z łopotem szat przeszedł pomiędzy stołami, zatrzymując się dopiero przy miejscu jednej z uczennic, pogrążonej do tej chwili w beztroskiej konwersacji. Przywołał na twarz swój najgorszy grymas, na widok którego nawet większość Śmierciożerców uciekała co tchu i zacisnął swoje długie, blade palce na jej ramieniu.

7


End file.
